MY BLUE-EYED BOY (KESAYANGAN-KU)
by Amie Leen
Summary: Cinta pada pandangan pertama? Percaya atau tidak, tapi itu terjadi pada Chanyeol si brandalan, sampai-sampai membuat dia begitu mendamba anak manis bermata biru yang tak sengaja ia temui di tengah malam buta. CHANBAEK. YAOI! Teen!Baekhyun, mature!Chanyeol. Mind to read?
1. Chapter 1

**6 November, 2014**

**©Amie Leen  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Baekhyun tak pernah tahu mengapa dia bisa berteman dengan makhluk-makhluk <em>astral<em> yang secara anatomi berwujud manusia ini?—sebenarnya Baekhyun masih agak enggan menyebut mereka manusia—.

Kim Jongdae, Kim Minseok, Kim Jongin, Do Kyungsoo? EWWWW! Nama mereka saja terdengar _astral._ Saking _astral_nya mereka sampai dijuluki 1DK3 -_-

_Absurd?_ Abstrak? Memang iya!

Mereka bukan hantu _'kok_, mereka teman Baekhyun, sayangnya.

Dan yang lebih disayangkan, Baekhyun jadi ikut-ikutan gila semenjak berteman dengan 1DK3 ini. Apa boleh buat? Dia sudah terlanjur nyaman.

Oh

Baekhyun itu anak polos, demi Tuhan~~~

Dulu, _sih._

Sekarang tidak lagi.

Jadi, dia tidak akan heran jika mendapati dirinya sendiri sedang berdiri di ujung jalan komplek perumahan mereka yang sepi sambil memegangi kaleng soda kosong. Kabar baiknya, sekarang sudah pukul 11. Satu jam lagi menuju tengah malam. Dan Baekhyun sebenarnya tidak hanya polos, tetapi juga penakut.

Tapi sekali lagi, apa hendak dikata? Ibarat nasi sudah menjadi nasi goreng, Baekhyun sudah terlanjur—ikut—menyepakati permainan bodoh yang diusulkan Jongdae tadi. Menyebalkan, karena rupanya dialah yang kalah dalam permainan kali ini.

_Teman-teman idiot!_

Permainan sederhana, tetapi hukumannya seberat ini! _Holy shittt shittt shiittt!_

Sederhananya, ia dan teman _astral_nya sepakat untuk menonton _film detective-detective_-an—yang Baekhyun tidak ingin ingat apa judulnya—di rumah Jongin. Tetapi berakhir menjadi bermain tebak-tebakan tentang siapa tokoh pembunuh misterius dalam film tersebut.

Dan karena Baekhyun terlalu pintar, otak cerdasnya menjawab dengan sangat enteng kalau pembunuhnya adalah pria berwajah jelek menyeramkan yang sepanjang durasi film menjadi incaran para _detective,_ sudah dapat ditebak, begitu pikir otak cerdas Baekhyun. Nyatanya, yang pembunuh disana jelas-jelas lah orang yang juga berperan menjadi _detective_. Terlalu klise, itu komentar Jongdae. Sialnya! Hanya Baekhyun sendiri yang menjawab salah. Dan lebih sialnya lagi! Film berdurasi 2 jam itu berakhir tepat sepuluh menit sebelum jam 11 malam.

_HEBAT!_

Hukumannya?

Bukan malah mengangguk, seharusnya Baekhyun menyerukan protes ketika teman _astral_nya yang lain mengusulkan hukuman menyuruhnya berdiri di depan gang lalu melempari kepala orang yang pertama kali melintas di depannya dengan kaleng soda kosong kemudian ber-_acting _seperti tidak melakukan apa-apa.

Astaga! Baekhyun lupa kalau dia tidak pandai ber-_acting_!

Bagaimana dia bisa berpura-pura seperti tidak melakukan apa-apa setelah melempari kepala orang lewat—yang bisa saja itu adalah ayahnya yang tiba-tiba ingin jalan-jalan mencari angin malam—dengan kaleng soda?

_Heollll_! Nasi sudah menjadi nasi goreng!

Omong-omong, terima kasih kepada otak polos—sedikit lagi idiot—miliknya.

* * *

><p><strong>MY BLUE-EYED BOY (KESAYANGAN-KU)<strong>

**[**Claim: I just owned the story**]**

**[**M (for **Mature** scene)**]**

**[**YAOI/Boys Love**]**

**[**CHANBAEK**]**

Enjoy~

* * *

><p>"Baek, Baek! Jangan cemberut seperti itu! Lihat disana! Ada yang datang!"<p>

Kyungsoo yang sedang bersembunyi dibalik tembok di pembelokan jalan tak jauh dari Baekhyun mengingatkan. Baekhyun semakin cemberut.

"Bersiaplah!" Minseok yang berwajah menipu—dia menipu umur—menambahi, sedangkan dua _astral _sisanya tertawa cekikikan.

Baekhyun kesal berkali-kali lipat.

Sudahlah, kesal pun tidak akan menjadikan Kyungsoo yang berdiri disini menggantikan dirinya, Jongin apalagi. Jadi Baekhyun yang penakut mencoba memberanikan diri untuk berbalik agar dapat melihat orang pertama yang muncul dari arah barat. Dia harus ber-_acting_—meski _acting-_nya benar-benar buruk—seperti sedang menunggu seseorang agar orang lewat itu tidak berpikiran macam-macam.

—seperti, 'Ya ampun, mengapa anak seimut ini bisa berdiri sendiri di depan gang komplek? Apa dia hantu imut penjaga gang yang mati penasaran karena uru—

Lupakan!

Baekhyun tadinya ingin ber-_acting _bersiul-siul sambil melirik kearah berlawanan, tetapi gagal karena dia malah terperangah seperti orang bodoh saat mengetahui siapa korbannya kali ini.

Tidak! Itu bukan ayahnya!

Juga bukan kakak kelas incarannya!

Juga bukan musuhnya!

Sejujurnya, Baekhyun sama sekali tidak kenal siapa orang ini!

Tetapi dia cukup tahu kalau orang itu adalah brandalan yang sering diceritakan Jongin sebagai pengacau, pembuat rusuh, menyusahkan warga komplek, perusak ketentraman masayarakat dan segala kalimat yang bermakna sama yang diutarakan Jongin. Singkat kata; dia berbahaya karena dia brandalan, pemuda jalanan, suka tawuran, anggota genk motor, suka malak, tampan, tinggi, dan _Tanktop_ hitam yang ia kenakan terlihat seksi da—

_Hei, Baek! Kau sedang melamun?!_

"Psssttt, Baekhyun! Kenapa malah bengong? Lempar orang itu!" Suara cempreng Jongdae yang kadang jadi sangat merdu membuat Baekhyun tahu kalau dia memang melamun. Lamunannya buyar, buktinya.

Dan orang itu sudah melintas lumayan jauh di depannya.

_Sial! Sejauh apa lamunan itu, Baek?_

Baekhyun gelagapan dan yang ada di pikiran cerdasnya hanyalah segera mengakhiri hukuman ini. Jadi dia melempar kaleng soda dengan asal—

_TOENNGG_

—dan **berharap** bisa segera kabur dari situ.

Namun sayang, defenisi dari kata 'masalah' adalah; ketika kenyataan tidak seperti yang diharapkan.

Kenyataannya, gerombolan orang yang berjalan tak jauh di belakang pemuda itu memergoki Baekhyun dan meneriakan kalimat: 'Hei, kau anak gila, apa yang kau lakukan pada teman kami?'

Dan dia terkena 'masalah'.

Kasihan~

Baekhyun kepergok dan teman-teman _astral_nya malah dengan sengaja berseru keras-keras—

"LARRIIII, BAEKHYUUUNNN!"

—sambil berlari jauh di belakang meninggalkan dirinya.

Bagaimana dia bisa berlari jika tangan pemuda berbadan otot semua entah sejak kapan sudah mencengkram pergelangan tangannya?

Satu penyesalan Baekhyun, mengapa dia tidak terlahir sebagai _Iron Man?_

Duh, Tuhan~~

"Chanyeol, anak gila ini tiba-tiba melemparimu dengan kaleng soda," yang menahan pergelangan tangan Baekhyun melapor pada si korban.

"Maafkan aku, kak. Aku tidak sengaja. Aku hanya menjalani hukuman yang diberikan oleh teman-temanku. Maafkan aku. Biarkan aku pergi, kumohon…" Itu kalimat yang ada di pikiran Baekhyun, tetapi tak satupun meluncur keluar melewati mulutnya. Dia terlalu takut, hingga suaranya tercekat. Begitulah kalau dia sedang ketakutan.

Dan ketika orang itu berbalik,

Jantung Baekhyun malah mendadak berdetak cepat.

_No. No. No._

Baekhyun tidak sedang jatuh cinta. Dia sedang menanti kematiannya, jadi dia ketakutan sampai jantungnya berdetak keras, wajarlah.

Tetapi, tidak lagi wajar 'kan jika pipinya tiba-tiba terasa panas saat pemuda korbannya pelemparan-nya tersebut berjalan mendekat ke arah mereka (dia dan gerombolan pemuda lain yang sedang mencekalnya) sambil menatapi si Baekhyun yang penakut tapi imut ini dengan sangat _intens_ lengkap dengan seringain tampan-coret-mengerikan di bibirnya?

Dia bahkan curiga kalau mata bulat pemuda itu terbuat dari sinar X yang bisa tembus pandang. Dia merasa seperti sedang ditelanjangi oleh mata itu.

Owh, Baekhyun jadi malu.

_Aslinya, dia tidak tahu malu_

"Chan, dia bukan mata-mata PS 'kan?" Pemuda berwajah cukup manis namun sangat tidak sinkron dengan suaranya yang seperti om-om bertanya pada pemuda yang dipanggil 'Chan'. Baekhyun pernah mendengar kata PS itu. Tapi dia lupa apakah itu adalah merek ikan kaleng atau nama genk motor lain yang cukup populer di daerah ini. Entahlah…

"Biar kuperiksa!"

Pemuda korban pelemparannya tersebut bergerak satu langkah lebih dekat. Baekhyun menyadari kalau senyum pemuda itu tidak seperti orang yang akan memeriksa tawanannya, melainkan seperti om-om mesum yang akan memperkosa gadis kecil polos tak berdosa yang tahunya hanya menghisap _lollipop_ dan bermain boneka Barbie. HHhh~~, katakanlah Baekhyun lebih polos daripada itu, karena yang ada dia justru balas menatapi mata elang pemuda tersebut—dengan tak kalah _seductive-_nya.

_GOD!_

Baekhyun itu anak polos, Demi Tuhaaaannn~~~

SREETTT

Tanpa aba-aba, pemuda itu menurunkan secara paksa _Hodie_ Baekhyun hingga menampakan seluruh wajah, kepala dan rambutnya yang berwarna hitam dengan poni cukup panjang yang nyaris menutupi alisnya. Terkejut, refleks bibir Baekhyun terbuka, hanya sedikit.

Dan yang lebih mengejutkan lagi—Baekhyun mengingatkan dirinya sendiri agar pergi ke dokter untuk memeriksa keadaan jantungnya setelah ini—pemuda itu secepat kilat memeluk dan menarik pinggangnya mendekat kemudian menjambak rambut belakangnya membuat dia mendongak.

Tanpa sadar Baekhyun berjinjit dan kenyataan pahit menampar pipinya telak-telak detik itu juga. Dia memang pendek. Sungguh~! Sungguh menyedihkan!

Dan orang ini sangatlah tinggi—juga sangatlah tampan, kabar buruknya.

Jika ini yang disebut 'memeriksa', Baekhyun yakin tidak ada yang salah dan tidak ada yang perlu diperiksa dari wajahnya. Dia cukup percaya diri mengakui kalau wajahnya tidak buruk dan lumayan manis dan seingatnya dia sama sekali tidak mirip dengan penjahat, malahan orang-orang menyebut wajahnya seperti _puppy. Puppy_ imut 'kan?

Lalu mengapa pemuda ini terus-terusan 'memeriksa' wajahnya seperti sedang mencari sesuatu yang cacat disana?

Huh! Baekhyun butuh bercermin!

Eh Tungguuuuu!

Baekhyun seharusnya takut, bukannya balas 'memeriksa' wajah pemuda yang sedang menatap matanya lekat-lekat ini.

Duh~, kikuk sendiri 'kan? Malu rasanya.

Pemuda ini terlihat kuat dan… uummm apa yah? Perkasa, mungkin. Rambutnya berwarna coklat gelap dan sedikit panjang, acak-acakan dengan bandana hitam bergaris merah melingkar di pangkal dahi membuat rambut panjang itu menjuntai ke belakang menampakkan dahinya. Belum lagi _bisep-trisep_—otot-otot lengannya yang tercetak dibalik jacket kulit berwarna hitam yang ia pakai asal-asalan. Ada tatto di dadanya, sedikit terlihat dibalik _tanktop_ yang ia kenakan. Matanya berbentuk bulat, hidungnya mancung, tulang pipinya cukup tinggi dan bibir penuhnya nampak menggoda.

Dan itu? Apa?

Garis lumayan panjang seperti sayatan tepat di sisi alis sebelah kiri, bekas luka 'kah? Tidak hanya disitu! Di leher juga!

Tiba-tiba Baekhyun tertegun. Dan dia tidak menolak ketika ujung jari telunjuk pemuda itu menelusuri pipinya. Karena jantungnya berdebar kencang dan perasaan asing seperti tersengat listrik kecil membuat perutnya melilit. Kemudian ribuan kupu-kupu berterbangan di sekitarnya. Ini aneh, tapi menyenangkan.

Baekhyun memberanikan diri melawan perasaan asing dan debar-debar menyenangkan di dadanya ini. Balas menatapi pemuda itu tepat di matanya. Dan hal asing lain menyerang Baekhyun ketika mendapati pemuda itu menatapnya seratus kali lebih _intens,_ menatap mata dan bibirnya bergantian dengan _intensitas_ yang sama. Seharusnya ia takut 'kan? Bukannya merasa tersengat listrik yang lebih hebat menyetrum area perut bahkan sampai di dadanya, sampai ke otaknya malahan. Dan otak cerdasnya yang polos-polos idiot mengirim rangsangan aneh berupa dorongan untuk merasakan bibir penuh pemuda itu. Apa karena itu terlihat manis makanya otaknya memerintahkan ia untuk merasakannya?

Lalu mengapa napasnya jadi ikut-ikutan bertingkah aneh? Dia hanya berdiri dengan kepala terdongak bukannya berlari _marathon_. Mengapa dia jadi terengah-engah dan tiba-tiba melemas?

Mengapa lagi dengan tubuhnya yang tiba-tiba terasa panas? Dia tidak tahan dingin memang, tapi bukan panas seperti ini yang ia mau. Ini diluar kerja otak polosnya. Dia tidak mengingkan ini, tetapi tubuhnya tergerak ingin beristirahat di dada bidang yang berada persis di depannya. Perasaan aneh yang asing ini membuat dia lemas.

"Sepertinya dia memang mata-mata. Biar aku saja yang mengurusnya." Kalau Baekhyun tidak salah mendengar, pemuda di depannya ini berkata seperti itu, ia berbisik, anehnya malah di telinga Baekhyun.

"Oh, tapi dia terlihat seperti, kau tahu? Aneh. Kupikir dia sedikit tak waras—"

_YAK!_

_Kau belum tahu saja siapa aku!_

"Itu tidak penting! Yang jelas anak ini harus diinterogasi!"

Tunggu! Sebenarnya wajah Baekhyun itu terlihat seperti _puppy_ atau _bulldog_, sih?

Huh!

"Ok, bawa saja ke markas kalau begitu," pemuda lain yang tak kalah tinggi mengusulkan. Baekhyun tetap bungkam dalam kukuhan lengan pemuda di depannya, dengan bibir yang mempout kesal, tentu saja.

"Aku bukan mata-mata!"

Akhirnya dia menyerukan protes ketika pemuda di hadapannya ini kembali menatapnya _intens._

"Aku juga bukan penjahat!" Dia kembali mempout dan membuang muka—dan berusaha melepaskan diri.

"Mencoba melempari seseorang dengan kaleng soda secara diam-diam itu juga disebut kejahatan."

Haaahhhh~ Iya! Iya!

"Aku… hanya kebetulan aku kalah dalam permaianan makanya aku mendapat hukuman aneh seperti itu!"

"Kebetulan, yang kau dapati adalah aku."

_Jadi?_

"Chanyeol, seingatku aku mengusulkan untuk menginterogasi anak ini di markas saja… bukan disini."

_Ah, baiklah!_

Baekhyun akan pipis di celana.

"Tidak! Jangan membawa dia ke markas."

_Jadi, kemana?_

"Lalu—"

"Sudah kukatakan biar aku yang urus anak ini!"

"AKU BUKAN MATA-MATAAAA! BIARKAN AKU PULAANGGG! TOLOONG-hhmmmppp-"

"Adik kecil yang nakal sepertimu perlu diberi hukuman!"

...

000

...

Jadi, ini yang dimaksud hukuman oleh kakak brandalan yang tampan itu?

Biasanya, yang namanya hukuman, seperti apapun itu pasti tidaklah menyenangkan. Tapi mengapa Baekhyun menyukai hukuman yang diberikan kakak tampan ini? Ah, tidak! Baekhyun tidak ingin menyebut ini hukuman. Dia lebih suka menyebutnya 'bermanja-manja'. Baekhyun memang anak manja, _sih_. Ayah dan Ibunya selalu memanjakan dia, bahkan di usianya yang hampir 15 tahun ini. Tapi seperti apapun Ayah dan Ibunya memanjakan dirinya, tidak pernah sampai menghisap dan menjilat lehernya hingga meninggalkan noda merah. Hanya kakak ini yang melakukannya!

Akibatnya, napas Baekhyun jadi tak karuan dan dia terengah-engah. Tapi dia menyukai memeluk leher kakak tampan ini dengan sangat erat. Menempelkan tubuh mungilnya di bawah tubuh besar pemuda tampan itu. Menyukai kebaradaan lengan-lengan kekar pemuda itu di sisi tubuhnya. Menyukai napas berantakan pemuda itu yang menerpa kulit wajahnya. Menyukai tatapan mata pemuda itu yang seolah memuja dirinya seperti memuja Dewi Aphrodite yang menawarkan banyak keindahan.

"Kak, boleh aku tahu jam berapa sekarang?" Baekhyun bertanya sambil menatap langit yang hanya terdapat beberapa bintang saja. Jalanan sudah sangat sepi, makanya dia khawatir. Terlebih lagi, kakak ini membaringkan ia di atas _cup_ mobilnya yang ternyata terparkir tak jauh dari komplek perumahan Jongin.

Seingatnya, ia meminta ijin pada Ibunya untuk menginap di rumah Jongin bersama teman-temannya yang lain. Dan Ibunya berpesan agar ia tidak boleh tidur terlalu malam, paling cepat jam 10, maklum dia anak manja. Jadi dia cukup penasaran kira-kira sudah lewat berapa jam dari jam yang ditetapkan Nyonya Byun sebagai jam tidunya.

Mendengar Baekhyun bertanya, kontan aktivitas si kakak tampan terhenti. Lalu pemuda itu menempelkan sedikit pipinya di pipi Baekhyun sambil memejamkan mata, mungkin mengatur napas. Dia bergumam 'Humm?' dan Baekhyun menyukai gumaman seksi itu.

"Aku ingin pulang," ujar Baekhyun, sangat pelan.

"Aku belum tahu namamu dan kau sudah ingin pulang?" Kakak itu bertanya lagi dan Baekhyun terkekeh. "Mengapa tidak bertanya daritadi?" Dirasakannya kepala pemuda itu terangkat, ikut tertawa kecil. "Aku lupa."

Kemudian Baekhyun kembali mendapati iris pemuda itu menatap lekat ke dalam matanya. Dia balas menatap, sedikit tersipu.

"Aku terlalu mengagumi matamu sampai-sampai aku lupa menanyakan namamu. Jadi, siapa nama anak nakal bermata biru ini?"

Baekhyun makin tersipu, pipinya jadi kemerah-merahan. "Baekhyun, kak," jawabnya dengan suara seperti _puppy_. Pemuda di depannya terkekeh pelan. "Aku Chanyeol. Salam kenal." dan Baekhyun membalas dengan cengiran lucu.

"Baekhyun, jangan pulang dulu." Pemuda itu memohon pada Baekhyun lalu mengecupi pipinya lama, menyisakan bunyi kecipak yang cukup nyaring di akhirnya. Lalu bibirnya bergerak lebih ke bawah, tepat di sudut bibir Baekhyun.

"Kau sudah pernah berciuman?" tanyanya diikuti kecupan basah di bibir bawah Baekhyun.

Baekhyun gelagapan akibatnya.

"Belum-, sudah."

"Eh? Sudah atau belum?" Alis Chanyeol masih bertautan ketika ia kembali memberi kecupan ringan di bibir Baekhyun. Baekhyun jadi panas dingin ketika mendapati mata bulat kakak tampan ini terpejam ketika melakukan itu.

"Heum?" Ia bertanya di sela-sela kecupannya, masih dengan mata yang terpejam. Baekhyun ikut memejamkan mata, berusaha untuk tidak gugup. Dia lebih suka Chanyeol mencium leher dan bahunya daripada bersikap seperti ini.

"Ini pertama kalinya." Baekhyun gugup, tetapi suaranya terdengar berpuluh-puluh kali lipat lebih manja. "Heum?" Dan kakak tampan ini dengan senang hati memanjakannya. Baekhyun jadi berani membalas kecupan-kecupan yang diberikan pemuda itu.

"Kakaklah yang pertama, huuummpp-" Kali ini kecupan Chanyeol berubah jadi hisapan lama membuat Baekhyun refleks melenguh panjang. Polos sekali. Chanyeol jadi tak tega, padahal dia baru saja berniat mengajari Baekhyun bagaimana ber-_france-kiss_-an.

Lihatlah, begini saja Baekhyun sudah terengah-engah kehabisan napas. Mungkin karena gugup. "Berapa umurmu, _darling?"_ tanya Chanyeol sembari menyingkirkan poni hitam Baekhyun dari dahinya. Baekhyun yang sudah kembali bernapas normal menelan ludah sejenak sebelum menjawab, pandangannya sempat buram. "Sebentar lagi 15," jawabnya.

Chanyeol tersenyum sayang. Masih kecil rupanya anak manis bermata biru ini. "Aku November ini 21 tahun, loh." Ia sedikit terkekeh melihat bibir merah Baekhyun membulat terkejut. Terlihat imut sekali.

"Eoh? Kau masih muda? Kupikir usiamu sudah sekitar 27 atau 2…"

"Apa aku terlihat setua itu?"

"Iya. Habisnya kau tinggi sekali dan sek…si…" Semestinya ia tak usah mengutarakan itu. Chanyeol jadi cengengesan 'kan?

Besar kepala, pasti!

"Seperti pria dewasa." Baekhyun menambahkan dengan teramat sangat pelan, tetapi di malam yang sunyi senyap hanya ada mereka berdua ini, tentu Chanyeol dapat mendengarnya.

Chanyeol semakin besar kepala!

"Pria dewasa? Seksi?" Satu alis Chanyeol terangkat dan Baekhyun merajuk. "Hyaaa!"

"Jadi kau suka kalau dicium oleh pria dewasa yang seksi-" Cepat-cepat Baekhyun memelototi si Brandalan tampan. "-atau setidaknya yang terlihat seperti itu?" Pemuda itu kembali bertanya, sembari mengangkat satu alisnya. Khas orang yang sedang menggoda.

Baekhyun tidak ingin menjawab.

Itu karena dia malu.

"Hyaaa! Aku ingin pulang." Sekuat tenaga Baekhyun mendorong tubuh Chanyeol menyingkir dari atas tubuhnya. Akibatnya ia kedinginan karena angin malam menyapa kulitnya yang tak tertutup _hodie_ (Chanyeol melepas _hodie_nya dan menjadikan benda itu alas tidurnya di atas _cup_ mobil), padahal ia merasa cukup hangat dalam dekapan Chanyeol tadi.

Hfftt~

"Eeehh, ini baru setengah satu malam, _darling_." Chanyeol kembali menarik tangan Baekhyun yang hendak menjauh. Dan Baekhyun sedikit kesakitan ketika jari-jari Chanyeol mencengkram pinggangnya untuk menarik ia mendekat. Baekhyun tidak bermaksud menolak ciuman Chanyeol, tapi sungguh—

"Disini dingin~!"

—dia kedinginan.

Dan Chanyeol kembali memakaikan ia _hodie _miliknya sambil tersenyum. Lagi-lagi Baekhyun tersipu.

"Kalau ibuku tahu jam segini aku tidak berada di tempat tidur dan malah bersama brandalan, pria dewasa yang seksi—setidaknya dia terlihat seperti itu—, bisa-bisa aku dimasukkan ke sekolah pendidikan karakter."

Chanyeol kembali tertawa, meski suaranya berat—dan itu menambah keseksiannya—tetapi tetap terdengar renyah.

"Kau bahkan mengira aku mata-mata! Seharusnya aku sudah berada di tempat tidur dan bermimpi indah." Baekhyun memukul bahu Chanyeol sambil merajuk.

"Aku hanya berpura-pura. Mata-mata PS tidak mungkin polos dan seimut ini, mereka semua jelek dan menyeramkan."

Chanyeol tertawa tertahan, sedikit mengangkat tubuh Baekhyun agar semakin menempel padanya. Baekhyun refleks menggigit bibir ketika tak sengaja benda di antara selangkangannya bergesekan dengan milik Chanyeol. Chanyeol yang mengerti dengan reaksi Baekhyun tiba-tiba menjadi penasaran dan ingin mencobanya sekali lagi. Baekhyun lemas seketika. Chanyeol masih penasaran, kali ini mencoba beberapa kali dan Baekhyun nyaris terjatuh dengan wajah memerah sempurna.

Tapi dia tidak puas dan Baekhyun kedinginan. Jadi Chanyeol bergerak secepat kilat memindahkan posisi mereka menjadi duduk berhimpitan di jok mobilnya. Baekhyun tak tahu bagaimana bisa sampai ia berada di atas pangkuan Chanyeol dan lagi-lagi _hodie_nya dan juga _jacket _Chanyeol sudah tergeletak begitu saja di samping mereka.

"Aku sengaja berpura-pura, karena aku hanya ingin menawanmu untuk diriku sendiri," bisik Chanyeol di telinga Baekhyun.

Baekhyun mendongakkan kepala bersamaan dengan bunyi kerah baju yang disobek. Detik berikutnya yang ia tahu kulit lehernya basah oleh _saliva_ Chanyeol. "Kakak egois," gumamnya susah payah.

Bibir Chanyeol yang lembab terasa hangat ketika menyentuh kulitnya. Dan rasanya berkali-kali lipat lebih mendebarkan ketika itu meninggalkan tanda. Baekhyun jadi ingin bermanja-manja lagi.

"Aku tidak mungkin berbagi dengan yang lain, _darling_. Kami, aku dan teman-temanku, boleh saja berbagi dalam segala hal atas nama 'persahabatan dan solidaritas', tetapi maaf-maaf saja, untuk sesuatu seperti dirimu, aku ingin egois."

Chanyeol sungguh memanjakannya. Memanjakan bibirnya. Chanyeol yang sangat ahli dan dominan membuat ia refleks melenguh beberapa kali. Terlebih ketika lidah panjang pemuda itu mengobrak-abrik rongga mulutnya dan menghisap-hisap lidahnya, Baekhyun kelimpungan dan menyerah. Jadi dia menarik rambut belakang Chanyeol agar menjauh dari wajahnya. Ia terengah, dan kehabisan napas.

"Kakak juga egois pada orang tua-ku." Baekhyun menyandarkan tubuhnya di dada bidang Chanyeol, sementara pemuda itu mengelus rambut hitamnya dengan sayang.

"Jadi sekalian saja, biarkan aku egois pada semua orang. Jadi pacarku 'yah, Baekhyun?" Chanyeol berbisik lagi, diikuti kecupan basah di pelipis Baekhyun. Si mungil menggelinjang sambil tersenyum kegelian ketika kecupan Chanyeol berpindah ke cuping telinganya. "Tapi kita baru saja bertemu 2 jam yang lalu," jawab anak itu dengan suara manja.

"Aku bahkan langsung tertarik padamu setelah 5 detik kita berpandangan," sahut Chanyeol. Bibir nakalnya turun ke bahu Baekhyun, membuat sobekan yang lebih besar pada kerah baju si anak manis.

"Ayahku tidak mengijinkan aku berpacarannhh duluuhh." Refleks Baekhyun meremas rambut Chanyeol ketika brandalan itu menghisap benda kecil kembar di dadanya. Perutnya terasa melilit dan rasanya menggelisahkan.

"Kau takut 'kan?" tanya Chanyeol, kerja bibirnya terganti dengan jarinya, sedang ia mendongak untuk menatap Baekhyun yang terus-terusan menggelinjang dan mulai terengah-engah lagi.

"K-kak…" Baekhyun tersiksa dan liurnya seperti berlomba-lomba ingin menerobos keluar, akibatnya dia sedikit tersedak. "Kak Chanyeoooll…" Tak tahan, ia mengaduh, wajahnya merah padam menerima serangan bibir Chanyeol di lehernya, sedang kedua jempol pemuda itu memelintir gundukan mungil di dadanya.

"Aku takut ayahkuuuhh." Baekhyun berujar sebelum bibir Chanyeol membungkam bibirnya, membuatnya melenguh manja. Sampai-sampai ia lupa caranya bernapas ketika lidah Chanyeol sekali lagi bergerilya di dalam mulutnya. Berkali-kali pemuda tinggi itu menghisap bibirnya seolah ingin menelannya bulat-bulat, yang mana setiap hisapannya diakhiri kecupan panjang. Kepala Baekhyun jadi pening.

"Tidak! Kau takut aku hanya mempermainkanmu." Chanyeol berkata dengan nada memvonis setelah melepas Baekhyun, menjadikan napas anak itu tersengal. Baekhyun tidak ingin membenarkan ucapan Chanyeol sepenuhnya, meski dia sempat merasa demikian.

Lagi-lagi Baekhyun enggan menjawab dan hanya menatapi mata bulat si brandalan. Setelah 3 detik bertatapan, Chanyeol memajukan wajahnya untuk menggapai bibir Baekhyun yang sedikit membengkak. Hanya kecupan singkat.

"Biasanya, orang-orang akan datang padaku kemudian memintaku menjadi pacar mereka. Tapi kini, aku yang meminta, pada anak ingusan lagi. Tidak'kah aku memalukan?" ujar Chanyeol.

Baekhyun terkikik dengan cara yang terlihat lucu, lalu mengangguk antusias. "Iya, kau memalukan. Lagipula, memangnya ada yang mau dengan brandalan sepertimu?"

Chanyeol mengerutkan kening. "Tentu. Banyak sekali, malah," jawabnya terkesan sombong.

Kikikan Baekhyun terganti dengan tatapan sangsi. "Benarkah? Siapa saja mereka?" Dan dihadiahi kecupan singkat di pipinya oleh Chanyeol. "Teman-teman kuliahku kebanyakan. Juga mahasiswa dari jurusan lain yang tidak kukenal. Beberapa dosen muda. Anak teman ibuku dan juga teman _noona_ku."

"Kau—kau kuliah?" Baekhyun terkejut, seolah mendengar pernyataan Chanyeol barusan seperti mendengar hal yang paling mustahil terjadi.

"Kau pikir aku anak SMA?" sindir Chanyeol, keningnya berkerut. Dan gelengan antusias Baekhyun diikuti senyum lebarnya membuat ia gemas setengah mati.

"Aku sangat ingin memiliki pacar seorang mahasiswa," anak itu bergumam, matanya berbinar-binar. Chanyeol yang merasa gemas refleks mengecup ujung hidungnya. "Kenapa begitu?" tanyanya lembut sedikit terkekeh.

"Di sekolah kami, seseorang bisa jadi sangat populer jika berpacaran dengan mahasiswa," jawab Baekhyun, terdengar polos dan khas remaja, membuat Chanyeol tertawa geli. "Rupanya kami mahasiswa bisa juga dimanfaatkan oleh anak ingusan macam kau ini!" ujarnya seraya mencubit pipi Baekhyun. Baekhyun menyahuti dengan tawa kecil lalu memeluk leher Chanyeol erat-erat.

"Jadi, apa aku diterima?" tanya Chanyeol sembari memberi kecupan-kecupan kecil di pelipis hingga ke pipi Baekhyun.

"Tidak! Sebelum kau memberi alasan mengapa kau menginginkan aku—anak kecil ingusan—menjadi pacarmu? Harus yang terdengar masuk akal dan tidak dibuat-buat."

Chanyeol menghentikan kegiatannya mengecup pipi Baekhyun lalu memandang anak itu dengan senyum tertahan yang terlihat sangat tampan, sampai-sampai pipi Baekhyun memanas dan merona tanpa bisa ia cegah.

"Berapa alasan yang kau minta?" tanya yang lebih tinggi. Baekhyun menunjukkan raut wajah berpikir dengan bibir yang mengerucut, berpura-pura menimbang. "Satu cukup, tapi lebih dari satu juga boleh."

Oleh karena itu, Chanyeol tersenyum lalu mengangkat satu tangan Baekhyun. Ia memainkan jari-jari lentik Baekhyun lalu mulai menghitung benda-benda cantik itu mulai dari telunjuk hingga ibu jari. "Pertama, karena aku menyukai laut. Kedua, karena aku menyukai buah Delima. Ketiga, karena aku menyukai_ puppy_. Keempat, karena aku menyukai permen. Kelima, karena aku tahu kalau aku sudah menyukai anak ingusan manis yang baru saja kutemui 2 jam yang lalu."

Alis Baekhyun bertaut dan bibirnya mem_pout_ kesal. Hanya alasan kelima yang bisa ia terima. Sisanya?

"Kau menempatkanku di urutan kelima hal yang kau sukai? Isshh!"

Chanyeol malah tertawa dan hal itu membuat Baekhyun jadi makin kesal. Dia jadi memikirkan ulang keputusannya menerima Chanyeol sebagai pacar. Padahal si brandalan itu sudah mencicipi sebagian tubuhnya. Huh!

Baekhyun, ingat! Kau itu bukan lagi anak poloosss~~~

"Kupikir angka 1 dan 5 masih lebih besar dan lebih banyak nilai angka 5," jawab Chanyeol menahan tersenyum. "Iya, sih." Dan polos—bodoh—nya Baekhyun malah membenarkan itu. "Tapi tetap saja, jika diurutkan, angka 1 lah yang paling di depan. Angka 5 adanya di belakang-belakang." Kemudian protes saat menyadari kalau Chanyeol sedang mengalihkan pembicaraan.

_Tapi, benarkah?_

Chanyeol tertawa lagi, lalu segera mengambil tangan Baekhyun dan kembali menghitung seperti yang tadi ia lakukan. "Matamu berwarna biru seperti laut, bibirmu berwarna merah seperti Delima, wajahmu terlihat seperti _puppy_ dan aromamu tercium seperti permen. Jadi, kini kesukaanku bertambah satu… yaitu, Kau." Chanyeol memainkan ibu jari Baekhyun dengan senyum menawan yang menggoda.

Jantung Baekhyun jadi tak karuan. Dia salah tingkah tapi hanya bisa mengerjab-erjab. Tatapan Chanyeol bisa-bisa membunuh dia saat ini juga.

"Sejak kecil hingga sekarang, kesukaanku tidak pernah berubah… dan kini bertambah satu lagi. Mungkin yang satu ini akan menjadi kesayanganku, bahkan kecintaanku."

Baekhyun curiga jantungnya yang tak karuan malah salah memompa darah. Bukannya mengalirkan darah ke seluruh tubuh malah mengalirkannya hanya ke wajahnya saja. Buktinya! Wajahnya merah padam bahkan sampai ke telinganya. Chanyeol yang idiot ini malah menertawainya.

_Jantung sialan! Berhentilah memberontak!_

"Bagaimana? Apa alasanku itu diterima?"

Iya!-coret- Tidak!

"Iya—tidak!" Baekhyun berteriak tepat di depan wajah tampan Chanyeol. Chanyeol sedikit terkejut—juga banyak kecewa.

"Kenapa? Kau masih takut?"

"Iya!"

_Tuh, kan?_

"_Darling_, mungkin aku terlihat brengsek dan mesum—"

"KENYATAANNYA kau memang mesum!"

_Harus 'kah sefrontal itu, _Darling?

Chanyeol menghela napas, karena itu memang benar. "Ok! Tapi kau boleh mengaduh pada ayahmu ataupun pada polisi jika di kemudian hari aku menyakitimu. Hatimu atau tubuhmu."

"Bukan itu maksudku! Aku takut ayahku."

"Tenang saja, aku akan mengurus masalah itu."

Baekhyun menggeleng kuat dan jadi sedikit panik. "Ayahku akan menembakku kalau tahu aku tidak ada di tempat tidurku jam segini. Dan melempar mayatku ke sungai Gangga kalau tahu aku malah bersama—bahkan akan menjadi pacar—brandalan yang selama ini menyusahkannya."

Owh! Tunggu!

"Apa margamu_, darling?"_

"Byun."

"Nama ayahmu?"

"Byun SeungHyun—"

Chanyeol ternganga sat Baekhyun melanjutkan, "—Inspektur kepolisian Seoul!"

**FIN(?)**

* * *

><p><strong>OMAKE<br>**

Sudah pukul 2 malam, tapi empat makhluk _astra_l ini masih berkeliaran di ruang tamu rumah Jongin dengan raut wajah harap-harap cemas.

"Ini salahmu!" Minseok meneriaki Jongin. Yang diteriaki justru kebingungan. "Mengapa aku?"

"Juga salahmu!" Kali ini Minseok menunjuk Jongdae yang sedang mengintip keluar dari balik tirai jendela ruangan itu. "_Kok_ aku?" Jongdae tak terima, dan Kyungsoo yang sedang tiduran di sofa membuka mulut mendahului Minseok, "Aku tidak bersalah!" katanya dengan nada _innocent._

"Paman Byun akan membunuh kita semua kalau tahu kita menghilangkan anaknya!" Minseok jadi panik sendiri. Yang lainnya hanya bisa _facepalm_. "Baekhyun tidak hilang," seru ketiganya kompak.

"Hanya mungkin saja sudah diculik oleh anak-anak genk itu," Kyungsoo menambahkan diakhirnya dengan nada yang lagi-lagi sama—_innocent_—. Tiga anak yang lain menarik napas dengan suara keras, pasrah. Sedetik kemudian terdengar suara memelas menyerukan doa semoga Byun Baekhyun baik-baik—di alam sana.

_Kejam sekali!_

Doa keempat anak _astral_ itu terhenti tatkala mendengar deru mobil yang berhenti di depan gerbang rumah Jongin. Tidak pakai lama, keempatnya menghamburkan diri menuju jendela terdekat. Mengintip, mengintai, mengawasi, dan sebagainya.

"Itu Baekhyun!" Kyungsoo bersorak sekeras-kerasnya saat melihat anak laki-laki yang mereka kenali dengan baik turun dari mobil. "Iya! Itu Baekhyun!" Minseok tak kalah senangnya, sementara Jongin di samping mereka setengah mati berseru, "Ssstt! Jangan berisiki! Ibuku bisa terbangung!"

"BAEKHYUUUNNNN!"

Dan suara cempreng Jongdae membuat Jongin ingin menendang ketiga temannya keluar dari rumah. Tetapi diurungakn karena pemandangan di depan sana malah membuat mereka ternganga.

"Siapa orang itu?"

Orang itu terlihat tidak asing. Pakaiannya seperti preman, tubuhnya tinggi. Hhmm. Dia turun dari mobil setelah Baekhyun. Lalu mengelus kepala Baekhyun sambil tersenyum sayang. Baekhyun tersipu-sipu, tampak tidak terganggu, dan baik-baik saja.

"Syukurlah, Baekhyun! Kau baik-baik saja!"

3K tidak ingin menghiraukan sorakan 1D. Dia memang suka heboh sendiri.

Setelahnya, mobil itu melesak pergi meninggalkan Baekhyun yang melambai-lambai semangat. Keempat anak _astral _itu setuju untuk menginterogasi Baekhyun. Jadi buru-buru Jongin membukakan pintu. Sedikit heran kawan imutnya itu bisa pulang dengan selamat, terlebih, dengan wajah sumringah.

_Dan banyak khawatir jika anak Inspektur kepolisian itu kenapa-napa, kepala mereka taruhannya!_

"Baekhyuuunnnn! Kau baik-baik saja 'kan?"

_Menurutmu?_

"Tadi itu siapa?"

_Mau tahu saja!_

"Kami sangat mencemaskanmu."

_Jangan bercanda!_

"Ok! Berhenti ber-_acting_ seolah kalian itu adalah kawan setia. Aku tidak mungkin lupa bagaimana kalian berlari meninggalkanku tadi."

Baekhyun ingin mengomel lebih panjang lagi, tapi dia merasa terharu saat melihat mata Kyungsoo berkaca-kaca, bahkan Jongdae si _troll_ terlihat benar-benar mengkhawatirkannya, Minseok menunjukkannya dengan terang-terangan, dan Jongin juga tidak mampu menutupinya.

"Aku. Baik. Baik. Saja."

"Yakin? Mereka tidak menyakitimu?"

"Sama. Sekali. Tidak."

"Bagaimana bisa? Kau membaca doa apa?"

Baekhyun memilih mengabaikan pertanyaan Jongdae.

"Baek, lehermu ada gigitan nyamuknya. Apa disana banyak nyamuk?"

EEHHH?

Itu si hitam Jongin yang bertanya. Dan Kyungsoo yang—kadang-kadang polos—mengangguki.

"Nyamuknya pasti besar sekali. Bekas gigitannya besar-besar dan sangat merah."

Baekhyun benar-benar tak percaya Minseok itu sudah berusia 15 tahun.

"Ini sudah pukul 2. Ayo kita tidur. Hoaaammm!" Baekhyun sudah sangat-sangat ingin berjumpa dengan bantal dan selimutnya kalau saja ia tidak mendengar teriakan…

"BAEKHYUNNN! BAJUMU SOBEEKK!"

Haahhhh~~~

**...**

* * *

><p>wkwkwk, ini gak tau mau dilanjut atau di Finish-in aja disini, cerita absurd gak jelas banget, sama seperti yang buat, maklumin yah, masiiihh newbiieee<p>

Absurd-absurd gitu juga butuh respond, guys

Oh, sebelumnya gue mau '_say hi'_ untuk seluruh ChanBaek shipper penghuni FFN.

Hi, gue Ami, 95line (udah bangkotan), gua penulis amatir yang baru belajar membuat FF dan menjadikan ChanBaek yang emang udah nista menjadi semakin nista, aahhh nista-nista gitu gue sayang banget ama mereka. halaaahh.

Mohon bimbingannya, sunbae dan readerdeul/bow

Okelah, segitu dulu babbling gue. Kalau dilanjutin entar jadi novel.

Point-nya, salam kenal ChanBaek shipper/bow

Eh eh omong-omong, Baekhyun cakep bener yah make softlens biru? Cucok deehh, wkwkwk

Yo! wessss

Respond-nya ta' tunggu~

#HappyWuYiFanDay


	2. Chapter 2

**10 November, 2014**

**©Amie Leen**

* * *

><p>Pagi yang cerah di hari ming—ah maaf, ini hari senin. Cuacanya juga tidak cerah, malahan mendung. Iya! Memang ini hari senin, Baekhyun ingat! Tapi, tapiiii cuaca mendung-mendung dingin seperti ini sangat mendukung untuk bermalas-malasan bagi orang yang memang sudah malas dari sananya seperti Baekhyun ini. Duh~<p>

Baekhyun ingin sekali memiliki belati pengendali waktu seperti milik _Pangeran Dastan_, jadi dia tidak perlu mendengar geraman ayahnya di balik pintu kamar yang berteriak-teriak menyuruhnya bangun.

DOK! DOK! DOK!

"Sayangkuuu, kau tahu ini hari apa?"

_Hari kematianku! _Baekhyun berpura-pura tidur.

"SeungHyun, berhenti menggedor-gedor pintu anakmu seperti itu! Dia bukan buronan!"

_Ibu memang yang terbaik. Baekhyunnie menyayangimu~_

"Ada kunci duplikatnya di Buffet, buka saja pakai itu!"

ppfftt~~~

Pintu kamarnya terbuka, Baekhyun memutuskan bersembunyi di balik bantal. Bisa ia dengar kekehan kemenangan terlontar dari bibir tipis sang ayah. Sambil mengendap-endap pria setengah baya itu mendekati ranjang tidur anak tunggalnya yang manis. Terkadang Tuan Byun gemas sendiri dan tanpa sadar mencubiti pipi Baekhyun sampai memerah. Itulah mengapa Baekhyun masih sangat manja seperti anak SD padahal dia sudah duduk di bangku kelas 10 Sekolah Menengah Atas— atau bahasa kerennya; _Senior High School._

"Sayangkuuu," Tuan Byun berdendang dengan suara berat yang sengaja diimut-imutkan, benar-benar tidak sinkron dengan wajahnya, membuat Baekhyun _facepalm_ di tempatnya bersembunyi.

Tuan Byun menyeringai menyadari anak manisnya sedang bersandiwara—berpura-pura tidur. Lalu tanpa aba-aba pria berahang tegas itu membuka selimut Baekhyun dan melemparnya begitu saja. Baekhyun ingin sekali berteriak, ayahnya mengapa mesum sangat!?

Baekhyun 'kan tidak pakai celana, ayah!

"UH, ayah!" Si imut Baekhyun berpura-pura melenguh, sengaja membuat suaranya terdengar seperti setengah sadar. _Aslinya, dia tidak tidur sama sekali._

"Bangun, bangun, bangun!" Tuan Byun memukul-mukul pantat Baekhyun yang tertutup _underwaer _bergambar _Rillakuma_ sampai-sampai celana dalamnya melorot.

"Masih belum mau bangun?" Sang Inspektur polisi—yang sebenarnya konyol—menurunkan _underwear _sang anak hingga pantat putihnya mencuat seperti roti.

"Ayaaaaah!"

DUK!

Kontan kaki kurus Baekhyun melayang mengenai tuan Byun hingga yang bersangkutan terhempas ke lantai dengan gaya bebas.

"Aw, bokongku!"

"SeungHyun, kau apakan lagi anakmu?"

Di depan pintu kamar, wanita paruh baya—dia masih tampak muda dan cantik seperti Baekhyun—berdiri berkacak pinggang, mengernyit saat melihat sang suami tengah meringis sambil mengelus bokong yang barusan jadi sasaran kekerasan kaki pendek si Byun-Byun.

Baekhyun cemberut, memilih membuang muka—tak mau melihat ibunya, pengkhianat yang telah memberi kunci duplikat ke monster _Sullivan_ ini—lalu membungkus seluruh tubuh di dalam selimut. Tidur lagi.

Wanita blasteran bermata biru itu menggeleng-geleng heran. Seringai muncul di bibir tipisnya, dagunya bergerak memberi isyarat pada sang suami untuk melanjutkan aksi menggangu ketenangan tidur anak kesayangan mereka.

Baekhyun tidak tahu, orang tuanya itu kompak!

"Ayo bangun, sayangnya ayaaahhh!"

"Ayaaahh, kau monster!"

Nyonya Byun tertawa, sementara Baekhyun memberontak berusaha membebaskan diri dari gendongan ayahnya yang mengangkat dia seperti mengangkat karung beras, menuju pintu kamar mandi yang sengaja dibukakan ibunya sambil tertawa-tawa jahat. Ringan sekali tubuh kurus di Byun-Byun ini.

Uuugghhh~!

Hari senin! Selalu saja tubuhnya di lempar ke dalam _Bath-up_ oleh monster berkedok Inspektur Polisi! Byun SeungHyun… yang sayangnya ia panggil ayah.

Menyebalkaaann!

* * *

><p><strong>MY BLUE-EYED BOY (KESAYANGAN-KU)<strong>

**[**WARNING: DON'T LIKE? DON'T READ!**]**

**[**Claim: I just owned the story**]**

**[**M (for **Mature** scene)**]**

**[**YAOI/Boys Love**]**

**[**CHANBAEK**]**

Enjoy~

* * *

><p>Ada semacam <em>stereotype <em>di sekolah Baekhyun, yang mana berpacaran dengan Mahasiswa dianggap hal paling menakjubkan, setara dengan keajaiban dunia. Baekhyun sendiri tak pernah tahu bagaimana sampai penilaian itu bisa muncul. Mungkin karena Mahasiswa memiliki _'image'_ positif di mata masyarakat. Semua yang menyangkut mahasiswa berarti hebat. Membayangkan mereka berkutat dengan mata kuliah, tugas-tugas yang rumit, praktikum dan laporan membuat anak-anak ingusan seperti Baekhyun terkagum-kagum. Jadi janganlah heran kalau murid-murid di sekolah itu tergila-gila ingin menjadikan mereka pacar.

Namun hari ini—Baekhyun masih belum lupa kalau hari ini adalah hari senin—seorang anak yang sebelumnya tidak tercatat dalam sejarah—bahkan Baekhyun baru tahu kalau rupanya anak itu ada dalam peradaban—dikabarkan berhasil 'menggait sesuatu' yang lebih WAO dari Mahasiswa. Yang ini _'image'_nya lebih mengagumkan, mungkin karena mereka bertugas menentramkan, membantu, mengayomi, melayani, menjaga keamanan hidup masyarakat makanya mereka disukai. Ohhh… Ayah Baekhyun juga salah satu dari mereka.

IYA! POLISI!

_Baekhyun ber-rolling eyes._

Si anak 'pembuat perubahan' kini tengah menjadi bulan-bulanan siswa yang haus gosip.

"Zitao, benarkah kau berpacaran dengan polisi? Kudengar dia tampan dan tinggi."

"Zitao, apa yang kau minum hingga polisi itu tertarik padamu?"

"Oi Zitao, doa apa yang kau baca sampai bisa menggait Polisi? Ajarkan padaku."

Baekhyun tak ingin mengakui si Kim-_troll-J_ongdae sebagai temannya.

Bagaimana bisa keempat anak _astral _itu ikut-ikutan mengerumuni si Huang Zitao yang mendadak terkenal hanya karena berpacaran dengan' mahkluk sejenis' Ayahnya? Apa mereka lupa bagaimana model Ayah Baekhyun? Apa mereka tidak ingat bagaimana wajah seram-seram tampan Byun SeungHyun berhasil membuat mereka pipis di celana?

Huh!

Polisi itu mengerikan, bukannya keren. Lihat saja ayahnya! Wajahnya seram seperti penjahat—tapi dia tampan—matanya tajam seperti elang, rahangnya tegas, dan suaranya seperti suara raksasa mendengkur. Mana kerennya?

Mahasiswa masih lebih keren dari polisi. Apalagi Mahasiswa brandalan

"Oi, Baekhyun?"

Baekhyun mengerucutkan bibirnya acuh. Kyungsoo dengan mata berbinar menghampiri ia yang duduk diam di bangku belajarnya sembari memperhatikan kerumunan siswa di meja Zitao. Ributnya seperti lebah berdengung. Baekhyun bertanya-tanya dalam benaknya, kapan jam istirahat akan berakhir?

"Owh… Zitao jadi _trandtopic."_ Mata bulat Kyungsoo memancarkan bintang-bintang, padahal yang jadi _trandtopic_ adalah Zitao, mengapa dia yang senang?

"Bayangkan, Baekhyun! Bayangkan!" Kyungsoo menggertakan gigi seraya mengguncang bahu Baekhyun, matanya melotot semakin besar. Baekhyun mengernyit. "Apa yang harus kubayangkan?" teriaknya melepas cengkraman Kyungsoo. Temannya ini aneh-aneh saja.

Mata bulat Kyungsoo justru semakin berbinar, sampai-sampai Baekhyun berpikir sebuah bohlam telah ditancap disana. "Bayangkan kau berpacaran dengan Polisi!" Kedua tangannya terkatup di depan dada. "Seandainya Jongin adalah polisi, aku pasti akan menerima cintanya."

Kontan saja Baekhyun memukul kepala teman mata bulatnya ini. "Dasar!" cibirnya. Kyungsoo mendelik cuek. "Hei, Polisi itu hebat! Mereka menangkap penjahat, menertibkan lalu lintas, dan mengatasi kekacauan. Kalau tidak ada Polisi, kita tidak akan hidup dengan tentram. Kau tahu siapa yang menangani kebrutalan anak-anak genk? Yah Polisi."

Memang Polisi yang menangani kebrutalan anak-anak genk—macam Chanyeol. Baekhyun tahu '_kok!_ Sangat tahu malah! Makanya dia sadar kalau ayahnya dan Chanyeol itu ibarat air dan listrik—air dan minyak sudah terlalu _mainstream_. Kalau air dan minyak tidak bisa bersatu namun bisa berdampingan, bagaimana dengan air dan listrik? Tidak mungkin bersatu apalagi berdampingan, yang ada malah terjadi _kortsleting._

_Sebenarnya itu tidak penting._

Dan Memikirkan 'hal tidak penting itu' membuat Baekhyun suka rela membenturkan kepalanya ke meja. Hhh~, Chanyeol. Iya, Chanyeol. Dia teringat pemuda brandalan itu. Sejak sabtu malam lalu Baekhyun menggantung pernyataan cinta si brandalan, dan tidak memiliki nyali sedikitpun untuk menemuinya. Baekhyun sampai berharap tidak berpapasan dengan pemuda itu dimanapun dia mengayunkan langkah.

Baekhyun takuuttt~

—Takut ayahnya.

"Kudengar pacar Zitao yang menangani tawuran antar genk di _Yonnam-dong_ di distrik _Mapo_ baru-baru ini. Beberapa brandalan berhasil diamankan. Motor mereka disita. Genk-genk motor itu seharusnya diberi hukuman pidana. Mereka menyusahkan warga," ujar Kyungsoo terdengar seperti seorang penyiar berita.

Dan berita yang disampaikan Kyungsoo barusan membuat Baekhyun semakin _down._ Chanyeol, apakah itu genk motor Chanyeol? Apakah Chanyeol yang tertangkap? Baekhyun '_kok_ jadi ingin melihat wajah pemuda tinggi itu? Apa ini yang dinamakan rindu? Apa rindu memang selalu membuat _pusing?_

"Haaiish, suaramu itu membuat kepalaku makin pusing. Siang-siang panas seperti ini kau justru menyiar di depanku. Hush hushh, pergi sana bergosip di tempat lain!" usir Baekhyun menggunakan satu tangan, satunya lagi ia gunakan untuk menopang dagu malas-malasan.

Kyungsoo yang merasa terabaikan memelototinya lalu memeletkan lidah. "Bweeee, bilang saja kalau kau iri karena sekarang bukan hanya kau yang terkenal!" kemudian berlari saat tangan Baekhyun bersiap melempar tempat pensil ke wajahnya.

"Siapa yang iriii!? Aku tidak gila popularitas!" Baekhyun berteriak sekeras mungkin hingga suaranya menggema di dalam ruang kelas yang bising. Sempat dihadiahi tatapan membunuh oleh anak-anak sekelas yang tengah asyik-asyiknya mendengar curahan hati Zitao tentang kencan pertamanya bersama si Polisi tampan. Oleh karena itu Baekhyun mendengus jengah kemudian menjatuhkan wajahnya ke atas meja, kembali cemberut.

Memang benar, siapa yang tidak mengenal Baekhyun di sekolah ini? Tanpa berpacaran dengan mahasiswa pun dia sudah cukup populerhingga ke sekolah tetangga. Mata birunya membuat orang-orang penasaran dan ingin melihat secara langsung si Byun Baekhyun pemilik mata bak batu safir itu.

Tapi bukan tentang polularitas yang membuat _mood_-nya buruk. Mengapa dia harus _bad-mood_ karena Zitao jadi terkenal? Zitao yang senang '_kok_ dia yang susah? _It's not Baekhyun style._

Yang berhasil membuat suasana hatinya memburuk adalah pemuda brandalan tampan yang kemarin memintanya menjadi kekasih_ plus_ berita yang barusan disiarkan Kyungsoo! Chanyeol dan segala ke-brandalan-nya!

Hhfft~

Baekhyun mengkhawatirkan Chanyeol, _teman._

Dia mengakui jauh di dalam hatinya kalau dia menyukai pemuda 20 tahunan itu.

Baekhyun mengakui kalau dia rindu!

"Hfftt~ ayah, izinkan anakmu ini berpacaran," bisik Baekhyun di antara kedua tangan yang menumpu wajahnya. "Izinkan aku berpacaran dengan genk, musuh bubuyutan ayah," tambahnya terkesan memohon. Sadar betul kalau yang dimintai permohonan tidak mungkin mendengar itu. Kalaupun dengar, belum tentu dikabulkan.

Kasihan~

...

* * *

><p>...<p>

Setelah melewati fase 'panas-panasan' sampai-sampai membuat Baekyun nyaris dehidrasi, akhirnya bel pulang sekolah berbunyi. Gosip Zitao berpacaran dengan Polisi masih hangat diperbincangkan, Baekhyun mendengar mereka bergunjing di setiap sudut sekolah.

Tapi dia tidak peduli dan segera mengayunkan langkah menuju gerbang keluar. Mulanya langkah pendek Baekhyun tentram nian, sampai dia mendengar gombalan konyol yang terlontar dari bibir Sehun untuk keksaih tercinta, Luhan. Langkah pasangan itu serempak, sengaja berlambat-lambat, berniat memanas-manasi Baekhyun yang berjalan tepat di belakang mereka.

Baekhyun menggerutu lalu mempercepat langkah, dengan sengaja menabrak bahu Luhan lalu membuang muka sebagai bentuk ketidaksukaan. Dulu Sehun adalah 'incaran'-nya, tapi dia memutuskan menghapus semua foto Sehun yang diam-diam ia ambil dari akun instagramnya setelah mengetahui kalau pemuda pucat itu menyukai Luhan, kakak kelas mereka.

Pasangan _Lovey dovey _tersebut baru saja berpacaran setelah Sehun mengancam bunuh diri dengan membuang tubuhnya dari atas Rooftop demi mendengar jawaban 'Ya' dari Luhan. Lebih terdengar seperti pemaksaan, sampai mengancam segala, tapi mereka tampak mesra, dan romantis.

Baekhyun jadi iri!

Banyak yang bilang dia menawan, mata birunya memikat, sayangnya dia _jomblo, _berkat larangan keras _Jangan berpacaran dulu_ dari sang ayah. Belum lagi, tidak ada yang berani mendekatinya setelah nama ayahnya santer disebut-sebut. Tidak ada yang bersedia mempertaruhkan nyawa demi 'seonggok' cinta untuk Byun Baekhyun.

_Malang sekali nasibmu, nak. Harus ber-ayahkan Byun SeungHyun yang seram-seram tapi tampan!_

"Nyahahahaha, Pak Tua aku mau tanya, tongkat ini untuk apa? Untuk aksesoris? Nyahahahaha~"

_Acara merutuki nasib_ yang tengah dilamunkan Baekhyun terinterupsi oleh suara-suara tawa berat menyebalkan. Baekhyun menoleh cepat ke luar gerbang, dan mendapati gerombolan pemuda brandalan sedang mengacau disana, menjadikan Pak Hong si Satpam tua bulan-bulanan tawa mereka.

Dan Baekhyun terbelalak. Buru-buru ia berdoa dalam hati semoga jati diri aslinya adalah _Iron man_ hanya saja dia belum menyadari kekuatannya—inilah contoh korban kekejaman media.

_Dear God, segera berikan kekuatan Iron Man-ku yang tersembunyi itu._

Ppfftt~ Tuhan sedang menertawaimu, Byun-Byun.

"Jangan mengacau di sekolah ini! Pergi kalian atau kupanggilkan Polisi!"

"Memangnya kau punya Ponsel?"

Baekhyun hafal betul suara berat seksi yang barusan terdengar. Apa pula yang _dia_ lakukan di sekolah ini? Motor-motor besar mereka itu menghalang jalan, tahu! Mengganggu pemandangan pula! Huh!

Seandainya Baekhyun juga bisa menghilang seperti _Susan Storm._

"Aku akan melaporkan kalian!"

"Silahkan Pak Tua, aku menunggu!"

Mengendap-endap, Baekhyun menyelinap di atara badan pemuda-pemuda tambun, bersembunyi dari jarak pandang anak-anak genk tersebut, sempat melirik pada Pak satpam tua yang sedang diputar-putar tubuhnya oleh pemuda tampan berjacket hitam. Baekhyun sangat kenal siapa pemuda itu!

"Hahahaha!"

"Hiat, hiat, hiat!"

"Apa kau sedang memukul nyamuk, Pak Tua?"

Siswa-siswa yang berlalu-lalang berkidik dan tergesa-gesa ingin segara melewati gerbang sekolah. Tapi mengapa terlihat seperti gerbang kematian? Apa karena gerombolan pemuda berbaju hitam—sedari kecil Baekhyun mengasumsikan malaikat maut itu berbaju hitam—sedang nongkrong tepat di samping gerbang dengan wajah sangar dan tatto di seluruh tubuh lengkap dengan ekspresi ingin membunuh di wajah mereka?

Tapi Baekhyun lebih takut mati di tangan ayahnya~

"Hih seram!"

"Apa lihat-lihat kau anak ingusan!"

Baekhyun makin mengecilkan tubuhnya hingga tak terlihat, diapit badan-badan raksasa seperti Sehun dan Zitao.

Eengg, Zitao?

Polisi?

Tunggu Sebentar!

Chanyeol ada disini? Sedang merusuh di depan sekolahnya? Itu Berarti dia… tidak tertangkap?

GOD!

Baekhyun kegirangan, rindunya teratasi, bahagianya melihat wajah Chanyeol, Tuhan~

Tapi tetap saja dia harus menghindar!

"Hei, Baekhyun? Apa yang kau lakukan?"

Baekhyun mendongakan kepala untuk melihat Zitao yang lebih tinggi, memasang wajah hendak menangis agar hati nurani Zitao tergerak dan mau menolong si Byun-Byun yang rupa-rupanya pandai ber-_acting_ ini. Dia memang sengaja mengapit lengan kanan Zitao dan menyembunyikan tubuhnya dibalik tubuh sedikit kekar pemuda bermata panda tersebut, agar terhindar dari pandangan Chanyeol. Dia masih belum punya nyali untuk menghadapi brandalan tampan itu.

_Belum tahu akan memberi jawaban apa, lebih tepatnya._

"Aku takut mereka. Bolehkah aku berlindung di sampingmu, Zitao?" Jurus andalah Baekhyun, _puppy eyes_ lengkap dengan kerjab-kerjaban menggemaskan. Semua orang akan luluh tiap melihat _Puppy eyes_nya, semoga ini juga bekerja pada Zitao.

"Jangan takut, aku sudah menelpon Kak Yifan. Dia akan segara datang dan membereskan mereka," jawab Zitao sambil tersenyum menenangkan. Baekhyun sempat melihat kilatan di matanya, seperti kilatan… Kemenangan?

Oh GOD!

CHANNIE!

"BAEKHYUN? BAEKHYUUUN DIMANA KAU? Hei anak kecil, apa kau melihat Baekhyun?

Sebelum Zitao mendengar teriakan Chanyeol, Baekhyun telah menerobos kerumunan anak yang berdesak-desakan di gerbang. Syukurlah badannya kecil hingga memudahkan dia menyelinap kesana-sini seperti hamster—bukan tikus, yah.

"Kak Chanyeooll!" Baekhyun ngos-ngosan di depan Chanyeol dan kawan-kawann, dia panik ketika berseru, "Kau harus pergi dari sini!"

Chanyeol yang tadinya tersenyum bahagia sampai mata bulatnya memancarkan bintang-bintang sepert Kyungsoo berubah menjadi kecewa. Matanya memicing, dahinya mengkerut. "Kau mengusirku? Aku menunggumu berjam-jam disini dan kau mengusirku?"

"Pokoknya kakak harus pergi dari sini!" Baekhyun membentak. Anak-anak lain memperhatikannya dengan tatapan curiga. Jangan sampai mereka berpikir dia adalah bagian dari genk ini, walau sepertinya itu tidak mungkin karena semua orang juga tahu kalau dia anak Byun SeungHyun—_yang seram-seram tampan__—_yang tidak lain adalah musuh abadi para _gangster._

"Polisi sedang dalam perjalanan kemari!" Baekhyun jadi makin panik manakala melihat Pak Hong melakukan panggilan di pos tempatnya berjaga sehari-hari. Dia terlihat menggebu-gebu, seperti sedang melaporkan sesuatu.

Dan Chanyeol yang _idiot_ ini malah enggan bergerak sedikitpun.

"Kakak! Kau ingin tertangkap?! Pergi dari sini kalau tidak mau!" Baekhyun berteriak, dan tangan besar Chanyeol membekap mulutnya. "Tidak, tanpa dirimu!"

"AP—hhmmmppp~"

Dan Baekhyun diculik oleh si brandalan tampan, sekali lagi.

...

* * *

><p>...<p>

Chanyeol membawa Baekhyun ke lingkungan Guryong. Tempatnya kumuh, berkali-kali ia berkidik melihat tumpukan sampah dan barang rongsokan yang berhamburan. Motor Chanyeol sampai kesusahan menerobos gang sempit. Di punggung pemuda itu, Baekhyun menenggelam wajahnya menghindari bau menyengat ikan teri yang tengah dikeringkan.

Tibalah mereka di keramaian. Seperti pasar, bising dan ribut. Baekhyun jadi mual ketika bau asap rokok bercampur bau keringat menyapa indra penciuamannya. Syukurlah jacket yang dikenakan Chanyeol berbau maskulin—sedikit bercampur keringat, tapi Baekhyun suka, sebab itu menambah kesan seksi.

Kemudian motor Chanyeol meluncur dengan enteng memasuki gang di depan pasar, sedikit lebih bersih ketimbang gang sebelumnya. Daerah ini mengingatkan Baekhyun pada Myeong-dong. Hanya saja Myeong-dong lebih bergengsi dan lebih berkelas—juga lebih luas dan lebih ramai. Myeong-dong versi kumuh, begitu pikir Baekhyun. Di sisi kiri dan kanan gang terdapat ruko, hampir sepanjang jalan. Dari yang berjualan sembako, alat perkakas, bahan onderdil, pakaian, sampai salon pun ada. Pandangan Baekhyun mengedar selagi menebak-nebak apa maksud Chanyeol membawanya ke tempat seperti ini.

Hampir mencapai ujung gang ketika Baekhyun mendapati gerombolan pemuda berpenampilan acak-acakan seperti preman sedang nongkrong di depan ruko kosong. Mereka tertawa-tawa, entah menertawakan apa. Disanalah _kuda besi_ yang dikendarai Chanyeol terhenti.

Selama 15 tahun hidupnya, Baekhyun baru tahu kalau ada tempat seperti ini di Seoul.

_Markas para gangster._

"Oh Chanyeol," Pemuda setinggi Chanyeol menyapa. Chanyeol membuka _helm_, sedikit mengibaskan rambut gondrongnya ala film _action._ Di belakangnya Baekhyun menciutkan diri, merasa horor melihat tatto dan bekas luka pemuda yang menyapa barusan.

"Taecyeon-ah, sepertinya motormu tidak akan kelar hari ini. Aku ada urusan sampai malam. Mungkin kau bisa mengambilnya lusa," Chanyeol menjelaskan. Kontan saja mata pemuda-pemuda brandal itu melirik ke makhluk yang sedang sibuk menciutkan diri di punggung Chanyeol.

Tapi terlambat, si imut itu sudah terlanjur terlihat!

_Baekhyun pikir dia sungguh membutuhkan kekuatan menghilang milik _Susan Storm.

"Urusan dengan anak ini?" Pemuda bertubuh pendek namun berotot lumayan kekar mengarahkan dagu ke punggung Chanyeol. Tepat dimana Baekhyun bersembunyi. Dan Chanyeol tersenyum miring, bahasa kerennya ber-_smirk. _"Kalaupun iya, itu bukan urusanmu!" Si pendek tersenyum kecut. Chanyeol tidak peduli dan memakai _helm_-nya kembali kemudian menghidupkan mesin motornya. Diam-diam Baekhyun bernapas lega.

_Kekuatan menghilangnya bisa ia simpan lagi. ppfft~_

"Baiklah, tapi jangan marah kalau bayaranmu kupotong!"Taecyeon dan kawan lainnya tertawa, Chanyeol mengangkat sebelah kakinya seperti gerakan menendang, tapi dia tidak protes.

Ketika motornya melaju, dia berseru keras-keras, "Terserahmu! Tapi jangan menyesal kalau rantai motormu kuganti dengan tali! Hahahah."

Motor Chanyeol memutar arah kembali ke bagian depan gang. Sebelum masuk lebih jauh, Baekhyun memang sempat melihat bengkel tempat Chanyeol memarkir motornya kini. Papan nama cukup besar tergantung di depannya, '_PCY Auto-Body'. _Baekhyun menerka kalau bengkel ini milik Chanyeol.

Ruko yang disulap menjadi bengkel, Baekhyun penasaran di jurusan mana Chanyeol berkuliah? Apakah Teknik Mesin? Kalau memang iya, artinya Chanyeol cerdas. Lengkap sudah impian Baekhyun ingin memiliki pacar mahasiswa tampan dan cerdas.

Tapi Baekhyun belum lupa 'pesan' ayahnya.

Terpaksa mimpi itu harus dikubur dalam-dalam.

Duh, Gusti~

"Masuklah," Chanyeol menyuruh Baekhyun yang sedaritadi berdiri diam memperhatikan seikitar. Baekhyun yang sedikit terkejut sontak melihat padanya, lalu pemuda tampan itu tersenyum menglulurkan tangan. "Ayo masuk." Ia menarik tangan Baekhyun karena gemas.

"Kak Chanyeol, apa ini milikmu?" Baekhyun bertanya saat matanya menjelajah isi bengkel Chanyeol. Banyak onderdil kendaraan terpajang di rak yang mengelilingi bengkel, juga motor dan mobil yang sementara diresparasi.

Chanyeol cengengesan salah tingkah. "Ya begitulah. Hanya usaha kecil-kecilan sambil kuliah. Ayahku memberiku ini di ulang tahunku yang ke-19, beliau beralasan agar aku punya sesuatu yang lebih bermanfaat yang bisa dikerjakan ketimbang tawuran atau mengikuti balapan liar."

Baekhyun terkagum-kagum mendengar penjelasan Chanyeol sampai tak sadar mulutnya menganga. "Woahh~"

Si brandalan menarik Baekhyun masuk semakin dalam. Ada dua lemari besar yang menjadi tembok penghalang antara bengkel dan ruangan seperti… kamar? Tidak. Tidak hanya ranjang yang ada disana, sofa, bahkan rak piring dan peralatan memasak juga ada di dalam petak yang sama. Baekhyun baru menyadari kalau lemari penghalang itu berisi baju-baju Chanyeol.

"Maaf kalau tempatnya sempit dan membuatmu tak nyaman." Chanyeol pun menyadari tatapan menilai Baekhyun. Sesegera mungkin Baekhyun menarik sudut bibirnya, tersenyum, menghindari kesalahpahaman Chanyeol. Jangan sampai Chanyeol mengira dia 'jijik' kemudian tersinggung.

"Tidak _'kok_, aku malah merasa ini keren." Baekhyun tersenyum tulus, membuat Chanyeol refleks mengusak kepalanya.

Kemudian Chanyeol merenggangkan otot, _biseb-trisep_nya tercetak sempurna dibalik jacket hitam yang ia kenakan. Dan dilanjutkan dengan membuka jacket tersebut lalu membuangnya asal ke sudut ruangan. Brandalan itu mendudukan diri pada satu-satunya ranjang yang ada di sana. Baekhyun jadi salah tingkah saat Chanyeol menatapnya dengan senyum tertahan—andalannya. Sial, karena dia terlihat berpuluh-puluh kali lipat lebih tampan. Pipi Baekhyun sampai terasa panas.

"Kau masih takut padaku?" tanya Chanyeol saat Baekhyun menundukan wajahnya.

_Dia malu makanya dia menunduk, Chanyeol bodoh!_

"T-tidak, _kok, _kamarmu keren loh omong-omong." Baekhyun tergagap, berpura-pura menikmati pemandangan kamar Chanyeol yang berantakan dengan senyum aneh. Chanyeol terkekeh geli, detik berikutnya ia memanjangkan tangan meraih anak manis itu.

"Aku berniat mengajakmu kencan sore ini, apa kau mau?"

Baekhyun yang telah berada di pangkuan Chanyeol mengerjab-erjab bingung. Si pemuda tinggi terkekeh seraya mengalungkan tangan si imut ke lehernya. Sontak Baekhyun membuang muka tak sanggup menatap wajah tampan Chanyeol dari jarak sedekat ini. Dia masih merasakan debar-debar di dadanya seperti malam itu. Menyenangkan tapi menggelisahkan.

Wajah brandalan tampan itu kian dekat, selanjutnya yang ia rasakan bibir lembab Chanyeol menyentuh permukaan pipinya, memberinya kecupan sayang. Baekhyun sampai memejamkan mata merasakan semua perasaan Chanyeol lewat kecupan tersebut. Chanyeol ini… seperti apa, yah? Ah, ibarat rambutan. Di luarnya berduri dan tampak menakutkan, namun isi dalamnya sangatlah lembut dan manis.

Duh, Kak Chanyeol~

"Terima… atau bunuh saja aku!"

Eehh?!

"Tapi… bagaimana kalau ayahku—atau anak buah ayahku—melihat kita?" cicit Baekhyun, suaranya manja dan merajuk. Chanyeol menggeleng. "Itu tidak akan terjadi kalau kita melakukan penyamaran!" Dia tersenyum lebar, alisnya naik turun menggoda. Dan Baekhyun yang malu memukul wajah kakak tampan ini. "Iissh!" sungutnya.

"Biar kupinjamkan kau 'atribut' menyamar." Chanyeol mengecup singkat bibir baekhyun sebelum beranjak pergi meninggalkan ruangan. Senyum ceria terpatri di bibirnya ketika berlari-lari kecil keluar bengkel.

Baekhyun yang hendak menyusul, mendadak terhenti ketika siluet tubuh Chanyeol nampak dari kaca transparan toko pakaian yang berada persis di depan bengkel, sedang tertawa bersama seorang gadis. Kakak tampan itu tampak bahagia, sementara gadis tersebut memukul-mukul dadanya seperti merajuk. Baekhyun jadi cemberut, tiba-tiba merasa kesal atas perlakuan chanyeol disana. Karena perasaan menjengkelkan inilah anak itu memutuskan duduk di undakan bengkel sambil mengawasi Chanyeol. Bibirnya mengerucut sementara dagunya menumpu pada siku yang disilangkan di atas lutut. Chanyeol di depan sana masih tertawa-tawa bersama si gadis. Dan Baekhyun terlalu kesal untuk menebak-nebak hal yang membuat Chanyeol segirang itu.

Lima menit kemudian, Chanyeol berlari keluar toko, tawanya menggelegar di tengah hiruk pikuk gang, tangannya menenteng boneka manekin. Gadis yang Baekhyun curigai pemilik toko mengejar di belakangnya sambil berteriak, "HYAA PARK CHANYEOLLL! KEMBALIKAN!"

Tapi Chanyeol tetap berlari kecil sembari menyahut, "Tenang saja, aku akan membayarnya! Tapi utang dulu, yah? Hahaha!"

Langkah riang Chanyeol sontak terhenti mendapati Baekhyun yang cemberut. "_Darling,_ mengapa duduk disitu? Ayo masuk!"

Baekhyun justru menatap Chanyeol dan menekin di tangannya bergantian, sebelum sempat bertanya, pemuda tampan itu terlebih dahulu menangkap maksud tatapannya.

Dia cemburu, _kawan. _

Kkkk~

"Jangan cemberut begitu, ah. Aku hanya pergi meminjam ini untuk penyamaranmu." Chanyeol melirk menekin tersebut. Baekhyun menghembuskan napas lalu mengedikan bahu cuek. Segera Chanyeol menarik tangannya agar berdiri.

Tangan pemuda itu melingkar di pinggang Baekhyun ketika ia berbisik, "Kau akan terlihat cantik mengenakan ini."

Pandangan Baekhyun teralih pada manekin di tangan kanan Chanyeol. Boneka peraga tersebut mengenakan pakaian serta _wig_ berwarna pirang. Kening Baekhyun menikung tinggi ketika menyadari maksud 'menyamar' yang diutarakan Chanyeol. Kontan saja bulu romanya berkidik membayangkan dirinya dalam balutan busana wanita lengkap dengan _wig_.

Tapi demi kencan dengan kakak tampan….

Melompat dari Puncak menara Pisa pun Baekhyun rela~

"Ganti seragam sekolahmu dengan ini, _darling." _Tangan Chanyeol bergerak cekatan melucuti pakaian yang dikenakan manekin bawaannya. Kemudian melempar barang-barang itu ke tangan Baekhyun yang terentang. Celana jeans ketat—untuk wanita, baju kaos putih—untuk wanita, dan jacket kulit berwarna coklat susu—untuk wanita.

"Yang ini juga!" _Wig_ pirang yang dilempar Chanyeol mendarat mulus ke tangan Baekhyun.

EEWWW!

Tapi demi kencan dengan kakak tampan…

Terjun ke sungai Nil pun Baekhyun rela~

Tapi tunggu!

Iya sih, berganti pakaian boleh-boleh saja… tapi tidak mestilah Chanyeol duduk menonton disana.

Baekhyun'kan…. Malu~

_Aslinya dia tidak tahu malu!_

Salah tingkah, Baekhyun mengedarkan mata mencari-cari kalimat 'pengusiran' yang tepat. "Um, Kak… bagaimana aku bisa mengganti pakaian kalau kau…" Suara Baekhyun tercekat di ujungnya, kening Chanyeol mengernyit duluan_, sih._

"Ganti saja, aku tidak keberatan '_kok."_

NYUUUTT

"HYAAA! Seharusnya aku yang berkata keberatan saat kau duduk menonton disana sementara aku berganti pakaian!"

_Enak saja kau!_

"Kau ingin aku keluar?"

"Memangnya kau pikir; aku ingin kau menontonku?"

Tawa Chanyeol pecah, wajah marah bercampur malu Baekhyun benar-benar menggemaskan. Apa yang mesti dimalukan? _Toh_ secara anatomi mereka sama—meskipun berbeda di beberapa ukuran, ppfftt~

"Ok! Ok! Aku keluar! Tidak menjamin yah… keluar bukan berarti aku tidak bisa mengintip."

"MESUUUMMMM!

Tawa renyah Chanyeol mengiringi langkahnya yang gontai keluar ruangan. Baekhyun sedikit tersenyum meski pipinya panas dan mungkin saja berwarna seperti apel matang. Sebelum membuka seragam, beberapa kali ia menengok ke tirai masuk antara bengkel dan kamar, hanya berjaga-jaga kalau saja Chanyeol mengintip. Lalu secepat kilat berganti pakaian dengan perasaan was-was yang tidak bisa ia halau. Bagaimana kalau Chanyeol melihatnya? Bagaimana kalau Chanyeol melihat tubuhnya yang… kurus? Itu memalukan, Ya Tuhan. Chanyeol 'kan seksi! Baekhyun minder laahh.

"Fffuutt~~Ffuuttt~Ffuuttt~Fffuuttt~" Chanyeol bersiul-siul dari bengkel yang terhalang lemari ketika Baekhyun berusaha memasukan kaki ke dalam ketatnya celana jeans tersebut. Keringat dingin menetes membasahi keningnya, gerakannya tergesa-gesa.

_Tidak tahu saja Chanyeol sedang menahan tawa di balik lemari._

ppfftt~

"_So, I won't hesitate. No more, no more… it can not Wait, I'm sure~" _Siul-siulan Chanyeol berubah menjadi nyanyian. Suara berat seksinya mendendangkan _'Iam Yours'_ oleh Jason Mraz dengan penghayatan maksimal.

_Dan nyanyian tersebut seperti sedang menyindir si Byun-Byun yang sedang kesusahan menaikan celana ketat ke pinggangnya._

"_There's no need to complicated. Our time is short. This is our fate… I'm Yours~"_

"… _and you're mine~~" _dengan seenak perutnya Chanyeol menambah-nambah lirik lagu. Nadanya random dan suaranya berat persis raksasa.

Baekhyun menggeram di dalam sana karena kesusahan menaikan celana.

Tapi tidak mungkin dia meminta tolong pada Chanyeol.

_Tidak mungkiiinnnnn!_

Tapi, tapiii… dia tidak punya pilihan lain~

Terpaksa mengeluarkan _jurus andalan_ sepanjang masa.

"Channie~" Suara manja Baekhyun terdengar menggemaskan. Apalagi ekspresinya? Jangan tanya, Chanyeol yang sedari tadi mengintip dari celah-celah lemari sampai meremukan miniatur _spiderman _koleksinya karena gemas setengah mati.

"Ya?" Chanyeol ber-_acting _seolah tak tahu menahu masalah Baekhyun.

"Celana ini… aku kesusahan menaikan pinggangnya, pergelangan kakinya terlalu kecil, kakiku tidak bisa masuk, Channie~"

Chanyeol sadar sedaridulu kalau Baekhyun ini anak manja. Tapi manja menggemaskan seperti ini bisa-bisa membunuhnya. Dia bisa mati karena gemas menahan hasrat.

"Jadi, apa yang harus kulakukan?"

"Tidak tahu…" Baekhyun menyerah, dan lebih memilih duduk di ranjang dengan celana jeans yang masih setengah terpasang di kaki. "Baiklah, aku akan masuk." Segera setelah berkata demikian, Chanyeol muncul dari balik tirai—Dengan _acting innocent_ yang sempurna.

Baekhyun yang belum mempersiapkan diri gelagapan meraih bantal. Bibirnya membulat ketika meletakkan bantal tersebut di antara selangkangannya. Menutupi benda berharganya.

—_Underwear _bermotif _spongebob._

Dengan senyum tertahan—andalan—, Chanyeol berlutut di depan ranjang tempat Baekhyun duduk. Suhu badan anak itu tiba-tiba panas lalu dingin kembali saat tangan si pemuda brandalan menyentuh pahanya yang tidak tertutup bantal, terlebih ketika Chanyeol dengan sengaja mengelus permukaan paha mulus itu.

Aduh! Baekhyun merinding dan ingin sekali menggelinjang.

_Namun sebagai makhluk intelek yang menjunjung tinggi norma dan kesopanan, _Chanyeol membuang jauh-jauh pikiran mesum _ingin memperkosa Baekhyun saat ini juga. _Dia tidak ingin _kencan _mereka berakhir jadi Baekhyun yang _ngambek. _Chanyeol selalu ingat kalau Baekhyun masih polos—dan masih di bawah umur. Ini cinta pada pandangan pertama, _bukan nafsu pada pandangan pertama._ _TSAH!_

Sementara degup jantung Baekhyun berlomba-lomba bersama keringat dingin yang meluncur melewati keningnya. Bahkan Chanyeol bisa mendengar debarannya, membuat pemuda itu setengah mati menahan senyum. Baekhyun jadi salah tingkah saat Chanyeol memasukan pergelangan kaki celana ke kaki kecilnya dengan gerakan lambat dan sabar, belum lagi pemuda itu sengaja mendongak menatap tepat ke dalam mata birunya. Baekhyun tidak mungkin 'semerah' ini kalau saja Chanyeol membuang jauh-juah senyum tertahan—andalannya—. Memangnya siapa yang bisa 'tahan' ditatap dengan senyum seperti itu?

Duh, kakak tampan~

Baekhyun deg-degan, tahu!

"Nah sudah," kata Chanyeol setelah berhasil memasukan pergelangan celana. Si mungil di depannya masih menunduk menahan malu. Refleks Chanyeol terkekeh. "Mau kuselesaikan ini sampai terpasang semuanya di pinggangmu?"

_Ah, tidak! Terima kasih._

"Tidak perlu, aku bisa sendiri. Sekarang kau boleh keluar lagi." Suara Baekhyun teredam kegugupannya. Dia malu sekali. Chanyeol mengapa _frontal _sekali, _sih?_

Sebenarnya percuma saja Chanyeol keluar, _toh _dia tetap mengintip. _Jadi?_

"Tidak, aku akan menutup mata. Tinggal menaikannya saja, kan?"

Belum sempat Baekhyun bersuara, Chanyeol sudah memerintahkan. "Cepatlah, _darling." _Sambil menutup mata dengan kedua tangan.

Otak polos—sedikit lagi idiot—milik Baekhyun tidak ingin mencerna itu lebih lanjut, jadi dia segera berdiri menarik celana hingga terpasang di pinggangnya. Chanyeol tidak sempat mengintip karena gerakannya secepat cahaya.

"Sudah!" seru Baekhyun setelah 'atribut' menyamar terpasang sempurna di tubuhnya. Chanyeol berdiri lalu tertawa kecil, lengan kekarnya spontan menggendong tubuh kecil Baekhyun dan membawanya ke depan cermin yang ada di sudut kiri kamar. Sambil tersenyum manis pemuda tinggi itu memakaikan _wig—_yang ia ambil dari atas ranjang—ke kepala Baekhyun.

Baekhyun terkekeh melihat bayangannya sendiri. "Mirip ibuku. Rambut ibuku juga berwarna pirang," katanya sambil memainkan ujung rambut pirang lurus yang kini membingkai wajahnya.

Chanyeol akan ikut terkekeh kalau saja otak mahasiswanya tidak merespon cepat maksud kalimat 'mirip ibuku' yang diutarakan Baekhyun. "_N__. No._ _No_. Jangan sampai ayahmu mengenalimu lalu mengira kau adalah ibumu."

Dan otak polos Baekhyun bekerja sedikit lebih lamban.

"Tunggu sebentar!"

Baekhyun kebingungan saat Chanyeol melepas _wig_-nya lalu berlari tergesa-gesa keluar kamar. Belum sampai dua menit, kakak brandalan itu kembali bersama _wi_g baru di tangannya. Bibir Baekhyun mengerucut ketika mengamati benda tersebut.

Warnanya cokelat gelap—bahasa kerennya;_ brunette—_sepanjang dada dan sedikit ikal di ujungnya.

Sebelum Baekhyun menyerukan protes, tangan telaten Chanyeol terlebih dulu memasangkan _mahkota _itu ke kepalanya. Senyum terpatri di bibir Chanyeol saat mendapati betapa _matching_-nya warna itu dengan iris _sebiru laut_ milik Baekhyun. Chanyeol bukanlah tipe yang spontanitas, tapi wajah mengagumkan Baekhyun membuatnya tanpa sadar mengecup bibir anak itu lama hingga terdengar bunyi kecipak yang lumayan nyaring.

Baekhyun terkekeh tepat setelah Chanyeol menyudahi ciumannya. "Sekarang kau mirip boneka manekin, bahkan lebih cantik," puji Chanyeol. "Ibuku jauh lebih cantik," sahut Baekhyun asal-asalan karena salah tingkah. Chanyeol hanya menanggapi dengan tawa renyah. Lalu pemuda itu berjalan menjauhi cermin menuju lemari.

"_Well darling,_ sekarang giliranku berganti pakaian. Tapi kalau kau mau, kau boleh menontonku. Aku tidak keberatan sama sekali," katanya dengan aksen menggoda. Brandalan tampan itu terang-terangan menurunkan resleting celana _jeans_nya di depan Baekhyun. Langsung saja si Byun-Byun berpura-pura ngobrol dengan bayangannya di cermin.

Chanyeol tertawa berat lalu barujar, "Ok! Kau boleh menunggu disitu. Aku tahu kau akan mencuri pandang padaku dari dalam cermin."

"HYAAA!" Refleks si mungil berpindah ke ranjang dan memutuskan duduk diam di sana. Percuma saja jika dia memilih keluar, _toh_ Chanyeol sudah terlanjur _topless_ dan kini hanya mengenakan bokser hitam. Tangan-tangan Chanyeol memang yang paling lihai dalam urusan melucuti pakaian.

Tapi Baekhyun menyesal! Seharusnya dia keluar saja, karena rupanya tubuh nyaris telanjang Chanyeol membuat retina birunya tak ingin berpaling. Seolah tubuh itu adalah pemandangan matahari terbenam yang tak boleh dilewatkan. _Bisep-trisep,_ _colar bone_, dada bidang bertatto phoenix, perut rata dengan sedikit _abs,_ pusar yang dalam dan _femoral _berbentuk V di atas selangkangannya_. _Sampai-sampai Baekhyun terbelalak. Chanyeol yang peka terhadap apapun ekspresi Baekhyun kontan tertawa. Dengan sengaja pemuda itu berlambat-lambat memakai kaos hitamnya.

"Jangan memelototi tubuhku seperti itu, aku tahu aku seksi."

Eeehh?

"HYAA! Percaya diri sekali kau! Memangnya siapa yang memelototimu?" Baekhyun membuang pandangan ke cermin, dan bertambah malu saat mendapati refleksi wajahnya yang merah padam.

Uuughh! Chanyeooll~

"Hahahaha! Kau tidak penasaran dengan 'apa' yang aku punya?" Chanyeol mengambil jeans baru dari dalam lemari dan sengaja menepuk-nepuknya bangga. Dia tidak bermaksud mesum, hanya saja, menyenangkan sekali menggoda anak polos seperti Baekhyun ini.

Dan Baekhyun yang malu memilih menyembunyikan wajah di balik bantal. "Tidak! Kau tidak memiliki 'apapun' yang belum pernah kulihat!" suaranya teredam.

Chanyeol menyeringai, merasa tertantang. "Kau yakin?"

Baekhyun berteriak, "YAKIINN, DASAR MESSUUUMMM!"

"Hahaha! Aku mesum tapi seksi!"

"Narsiiiss!"

"Hahahaha!

Bukannya Chanyeol tak tahu kalau Baekhyun benar-benar malu karena sikapnya ini, hanya saja… Baekhyun seperti memiliki 'sesuatu' yang membuat _hormon testosterone-_nya meningkat berkali-kali lipat. Chanyeol sudah sering 'bermain', baik bersama pria maupun wanita… tapi Baekhyun, belum pernah sekalipun dia memikirkan orang lain seperti memikirkan Baekhyun. Sejak pandai 'bermain' Chanyeol tak pernah lagi mengalami yang namanya _wet dream, _namun kemunculan Baekhyun dalam hidupnya membuat _mimpi_ itu datang berulang-ulang bahkan hampir di setiap tidurnya. Terbesit pikiran ingin _mewujudka_n _mimpi indah _tersebut_, _terlebih ketika _objek mimpi_ itu bertingkah menggemaskan di hadapannya.

_Tapi Chanyeol adalah pria yang kuat, jadi dia harus kuat mengendalikan diri._

"Channie~ sudah, belum?" tegur Baekhyun, dan Chanyeol yang sempat melamun menggeleng-geleng kecil mengusir pikiran yang _'iya-iya', _tak berniat menjawab malah mengambil jacket kulit berwarna cokelat kayu lalu memakainya asal-asalan.

"Channie?" panggil Baekhyun lagi. Chanyeol tersenyum seraya mendekat untuk menarik bantal yang menutup wajah anak itu. "Sudah! Ayo pergi, _darling,"_ serunya riang kemudian mengangkat tubuh ringan Baekhyun agar berdiri. Dan Baekhyun lagi-lagi tak punya alasan yang cukup logis untuk menyangkal ketampanan rupa Chanyeol.

"Kita akan pergi melihat laut," ujar Chanyeol pada Baekhyun yang sibuk mengagumi pahatan sempurna wajah brandalan itu. Rambut cokelat gondrong yang biasanya acak-acakan kini agak rapi dengan poni yang dibiarkan menjuntai ke depan. Baekhyun sampai tak berkedip.

"Aku tahu aku tampan, tapi tolong jangan menatapku seolah aku adalah dewa."

GOD!

Baekhyun baru tahu kalau Chanyeol ini narsis bukan main!

"Huh! Narsis!" Dada si brandalan pun menjadi sasaran kekerasan tangan lentik Baekhyun.

"Hahaha! Tunggu sebentar, aku akan pergi meminjam mobil paman Choi." Chanyeol akan melepas belitannya di pinggang Baekhyun, tapi anak itu terlanjur menahan jacket cokelatnya. "Jangan lama-lama—dan jangan menggoda siapapun gadis yang ada disana," katanya menahan malu.

Chanyeol kontan terkekeh, tangannya menarik pinggang kecil Baekhyun agar semakin menempel pada tubuhnya. _"Oh my darling, _percayalah aku hanya suka menggodamu." Dan sekali lagi dadanya menjadi sasaran kekerasan tangan lentik Baekhyun. Chanyeol terkekeh karena merasa gemas lalu berjalan keluar sambil memutar-mutar tubuh Baekhyun yang ada dalam dekapannya kemudian menyudutkan si mungil itu ke tembok. "Aku ingin mencicipi 'delima'-ku."

Baekhyun terkikik lucu sebelum membuka sedikit bibirnya memberi ijin atas permintaan Chanyeol. Sempat-sempatnya terkekeh di sela-sela ciuman mereka. Chanyeol memberi kecupan-kecupan kecil beberapa kali dan lengan kurus Baekhyun otomatis melingkar apik di lehernya. Hingga kecupan Chanyeol menjadi lumatan bernafsu membuat Baekhyun sedikit kewalahan. Lenguhan mulai mengalun melewati bibir merah Baekhyun dan sukses membuat _pertahanan_ Chanyeol runtuh. Chanyeol mengingatkan dirinya sendiri untuk menyudahi _kegiatan _mereka ini sebelum dia lepas kendali. Tapi _shiitt! _Bibir Baekhyun terlalu menggoda.

Dan bodohnya Baekhyun malah terlarut dalam _kesenangan_ Chanyeol sampai-sampai tak peduli pada nafasnya yang mulai memendek.

"EHEM!"

HHH'HA!

Dehaman entah milik siapa membuat _kewarasan _Chanyeol kembali. Segera pemuda itu melepas hisapannya di bibir Baekhyun hingga terdengar bunyi 'PLOP' keras. Nafas Baekhyun tersengal dengan banyak saliva yang mengalir di sudut bibir sampai dagunya. Keduanya menoleh ke sumber dehaman. Di depan sana seorang gadis tengah menopang dagu di undakan pertama toko pakaian.

Gadis yang tadi tertawa bersama Chanyeol.

Alis Chanyeol menikung kesal. Sementara Baekhyun sibuk mengatur napas.

"Apa aku menggangu?" tanya gadis itu. Wajahnya cantik, matanya memancarkan bintang-bintang seperti Kyungsoo—yang ditujukan kepada Chanyeol.

"Sudah pasti YA, Nana-_ssi!_" jawab Chanyeol, ada sedikit nada kesal. Pemuda itu melepas pelukannya lalu memperbaiki _wig_ Baekhyun yang sedikit berantakan. Baekhyun malu sampai salah tingkah.

"Aku tidak akan mengganggu kalau kalian melakukan itu di tempat yang lebih tertutup," sahut si gadis pemilik toko, nadanya sinis dan menyindir.

Dan Chanyeol sedang tak ingin menanggapi justru mengelus pipi Baekhyun yang masih _shock_ akibat dipergoki berciuman panas di tempat yang bisa katakan umum—di depan bengkel dengan banyaknya kendaraan yang berlalu-lalang. "Tunggu disini, Ok! Aku akan pergi meminjam mobil untuk kita." Kemudian Chanyeol memakai sepatunya dan berlari kecil keluar bengkel.

Tinggallah Baekhyun bersama si gadis cantik yang masih betah duduk di undakan. Kendaraan yang berlalu-lalang tak sanggup mengusir atmosfir canggung yang menguar di udara sekitar mereka. Beberapa kali Baekhyun mencuri pandang, tapi anehnya si gadis malah tersenyum antusias memperhatikan dirinya seolah si Byun-Byun ini tengah melakukan pertunjukan sirkus spektakuler.

_Baekhyun yang salah tingkah jadi makin idiot._

Diperhatikan se_intens _itu oleh orang yang terindikasi tidak menyukai keberadaannya di wilayah ini membuat Baekhyun mati gaya. Tapi seharusnya ia tidak mengambil kesimpulan terlalu awal karena rupa-rupanya senyum antusias gadis itu terlihat tulus. Beberapa kali dia melambaikan tangan bermaksud menyapa Baekhyun yang diam tak berkutik. Baekhyun bingung harus bertindak seperti apa, memilih memakai sepatu _kets_nya, sebisa mungkin menghindari kontak mata dengan gadis disana. Sebuah mobil _container_ melintas di depan bengkel, dan Baekhyun bernapas lega. Cepat-cepat dia mengambil ponsel di dalam tas untuk mengirimkan pesan singkat pada sang ibu agar tidak mencemaskan dia yang pulang terlambat. Alasan Baekhyun selalu saja klise; singgah sebentar di rumah Jongin dalam rangka mengerjakan tugas dadakan.

Gadis cantik itu masih duduk disana, senyumnya terkembang lebar ketika bertanya, "Apa kau pacar Chanyeol?"

Baekhyun akan mengangguk kalem kalau saja tidak mengingat status mereka yang masih _abu-abu. _Jadi dia memilih diam dan mengabaikan.

Gadis itu hendak meneriakkan pertanyaan lain namun mobil hitam yang semalam dikendarai Chanyeol terhenti di depan bengkel menginterupsi kecanggungan mereka. "Masuklah, darling," perintahnya. Sesegera mungkin Baekhyun menurut, sempat melempar senyum kikuk pada gadis yang masih tersenyum di toko sebelah.

Sebelum deru mobil Chanyeol berbunyi, gadis itu kembali bertanya, kali ini ditujukan untuk Chanyeol. "Apa dia anak yang sudah membuatmu uring-uringan seperti orang yang kehilangan akal beberapa hari ini?" Chanyeol tertawa rendah sambil melirik Baekhyun. Anak itu mengerucutkan bibir menduga Chanyeol menertawai pertanyaan barusan. Sudah pasti ! Dari caranya tertawa dia akan menjawab _bukan!_

"Kalau IYA memangnya kenapa?"

EOH?

_Chanyeol, kau serius?_

Aduh! Baekhyun besar kepala!

"Pantas saja! Dia menakjubkan."

Sontak Chanyeol menoleh pada Baekhyun yang mengerucutkan bibir. Brandalan itu tersenyum, ada kilatan bangga dalam pandangannya. Baekhyun sampai tersipu ketika tangan besar pemuda itu mengusak kepalanya gemas.

"Terima kasih, Nana-_ssi._ Aku juga tahu," katanya masih memandang Baekhyun lekat.

Sepertinya Baekhyun harus membatalkan kencan ini dikarenakan terserang _demam _mendadak! Dan Chanyeol harus tanggung jawab atas penyakit 'suhu tubuh tak stabil mudah panas dingin' yang kini menyerangnya!

...

* * *

><p>...<p>

Seperti yang tadi ia katakan, Chanyeol benar-benar membawa Baekhyun ke laut. Lebih tepatnya ke Pantai _Eurwangni_ yang terletak di barat Korea, dekat dengan Incheon dan juga berdekatan dengan Seoul. Hampir petang ketika kaki kecil Baekhyun menapak di atas pasir putih pantai tersebut. Banyak pohon pinus di sekitarnya. Baekhyun jadi merasa seperti berada di kebun pinus ketimbang di pantai.

Pengunjung pantai lumayan banyak di hari senin. Mungkin saja, seperti halnya Chanyeol, mereka juga ingin menyaksikan _Sunset_ yang kononya indah dilihat dari barat daya Korea ini. Chanyeol mengajak Baekhyun berjalan menyusuri pasir pantai tanpa alas kaki. Sepatu mereka ditenteng di kedua tangan. Bahkan Baekhyun memutar-mutar talinya dengan riang hingga benda tersebut ikut terputar berlawanan arah. Tadinya Chanyeol ingin menggandeng tangan Baekhyun sembari berjalan lebih jauh ke arah barat, tetapi diurungkan ketika melihat keceriaan Baekhyun yang memutar-mutar tali sepatu.

Kaki mereka tertanam di pasir meninggalkan jejak yang lumayan dalam. Milik Chanyeol sangat besar seperti jejak kaki raksasa, sedangkan milik Baekhyun lebih kecil seperti jejak kaki wanita. Semilir angin yang berhembus membuat _wig brunette_ Baekhyun melambai-lambai sempat beberapa kali menghalangi pandangannya, tapi dia tetap ceria dan tidak menyerukan keluhan seperti ingin melepas benda itu.

Pantai _Eurwangni_ memang terkenal dengan banyaknya batu karang. Ada satu di ujung sana, lumayan tinggi dan besar. Chanyeol jadi berinisiatif mengajak Baekhyun duduk beristirahat di atasnya sembari menunggu _Sunset. _Dan Kencan pertama ini membuat Baekhyun tahu betapa Chanyeol mencintai laut.

"Menurut psikologi warna, biru itu melambangkan _ketenangan sempurna._ Warna biru diyakini mampu mengatasi _insomnia,_ kecemasan, tekanan darah tinggi bahkan _migraine._ Memandang permukaan laut yang tenang seperti memandang permadani biru yang sangat luas. Jika sedang _stress_ aku akan datang kesini lalu berteriak-teriak tak jelas di tengah permukaan laut sampai perasaanku membaik. Dan kupikir, warna biru laut memang memberi efek kebahagiaan bagi yang melihat."

Baekhyun terdiam mendengar penjelasan Chanyeol. _Stress?_ Chanyeol sering _stress? _Baekhyun baru tahu kalau brandalan macam pemuda ini bisa juga _stress!_

Tapi _statement _Chanyeol tidak sejalan dengan pengetahuan Baekhyun. "Tapi ada juga yang mengatakan biru itu melambangkan kesedihan. Dalam bahasa inggris _Blue _berarti _biru_ dan juga… _sedih_. Bahkan biru juga diidentikan dengan hal-hal berbau mesum, contohnya saja film panas diistilahkan _blue film…"_

Cepat-cepat Chanyeol menyela ucapan Baekhyun. "Hei… jangan lupakan, biru juga adalah warna langit. Meski awan kelabu dan akan turun hujan, tapi kita tahu di atas awan-awan mendung yang kelabu itu warna langit tetaplah biru. Sehabis hujan langit selalu kembali cerah berwarna biru. Itulah mengapa biru juga berarti _stabil. _Bayangkan saja, dua hal terluas di jagad raya berwarna biru. Langit dan laut. Apa yang harus disedihkan? Kesedihan? Hal mesum? Itu hanyalah bahasa dan istilah."

Baekhyun masih memberengut, memilih membuang wajah menatap pada _Sunset _yang sedikit demi sedikit menyepuh langit. Warnanya cantik. Kononnya langit berwarna jingga akibat refleksi merah mentari menerpa birunya langit.

"Percayalah, mata birumu itu cantik dan menenangkan," ujar Chanyeol dan Baekhyun menanggapi dengan senyum. "Bagaimana kau mendapatkan mata seperti ini?" Baekhyun sedikit mencondongkan tubuh untuk dapat mengapit lengan Chanyeol dan bersandar di bahunya. "Aku mewarisi mata ibuku. Beliau seorang _blasteran_ Korea-Rusia," jawabnya.

Oh! Omong-omong soal orang tua…

"Baekhyun… kau belum menjawab pertanyaanku sabtu malam lalu."

Kontan pelukan Baekhyun di lengan Chanyeol mengendur. "Entahlah, Channie…" katanya menggigit bibir. Chanyeol yang jauh lebih dewasa tentu memaklumi kebingungan Baekhyun. Semua hal yang menyangkut orang tua memang tak bisa disepelekan begitu saja—Chanyeol tahu betul hal itu.

"Baiklah, baiklah. Kalau begitu aku sendiri yang akan ke rumahmu dan memintamu langsung pada tuan Byun SeungHyun yang terhormat." Pemuda itu tersenyum lebar, pancaran matanya bersungguh-sungguh. Ingin sekali Baekhyun menepuk jidatnya sendiri karena rencana gila Chanyeol ini! Apa dia cari mati?!

"Channie, ayah tidak akan suka kau datang ke rumah. Memang_, sih… _sebenarnya ayah itu orang yang lembut dan penyayang, tapi menyangkut pekerjaan terlebih kau itu 'buronan' yang selalu saja bisa menghindarinya, ayah tidak akan melepaskanmu. Kau tahu apa yang selalu dikeluhkan ayah selama menjadi Polisi?"

Chanyeol mengernyit bingung, dan tak tahu. Dia menelan ludah gugup ketika Baekhyun melanjutkan, "Kalian para anak genk!"

Tapi bukan Chanyeol namanya kalau langsung hilang nyali hanya karena masalah seperti ini. Dia sudah terlibat dalam banyak perkelahian, menghadapi sangarnya wajah Byun SeungHyun tidak akan sebanding dengan banyaknya bekas luka di tubuhnya. Ini kecciilll!

"Aku tahu! Aku tahu, Baekhyun. Tapi aku datang ke rumahmu bukan sebagai _gangster _yang selalu menyusahkan ayahmu, melainkan sebagai seorang lelaki yang mencintai anaknya."

_Chanyeol? Apa kau sedang mengumbar gombalan konyol?_

_Karena sekarang Baekhyun jadi kehilangan kata!—dan salah tingkah._

Duh, Chanyeol~

"Percaya padaku, Ok! Aku pernah hampir mati saat tawuran di Itaewon, aku tidak takut lagi jika memang ayahmu akan menembak kepalaku dengan pistolnya!"

_Chanyeol! Berhenti menggombal!_

_Baekhyun jadi mati gaya dan ingin sekali rasanya berbicara dengan ikan-ikan saja._

"Ini juga sebagai bukti kalau aku tidak hanya bermain-main denganmu. Iya _sih_, kau memang terlihat seperti boneka, tapi bukan berarti aku harus 'memainkan'mu—lagipula aku memang tidak suka bermain boneka. Aku sukanya main perang-perangan, terlebih 'perang-perangan' bersamamu. Tapi aku sadar jika 'berperang' denganmu hanya menjadikan aku seorang pecundang karena kau masih—hhmmpp~"

PUK

"Stop!"

Chanyeol! Kau harus lebih pintar membaca keadaan, utamanya keadaan Baekhyun yang sudah seperti kepiting rebus dan siap terjun ke laut bersama ikan-ikan kecil!

Terpaksa tangan kecil Baekhyun membekap bibir Chanyeol yang terus mengoceh tak terkendali. "Kau sudah terlalu banyak bicara." Tapi dia tidak mampu menyembunyikan senyum tersipunya. "Ayahku punya banyak waktu senggang di hari minggu. Minggu sore, aku menunggumu."

Seolah seorang ibu peri telah mengayunkan tongkat ajaibnya pada Chanyeol, tangan _gangster _itu tergerak otomatis melepas bekapan tangan Baekhyun, pandangannya memenjara iris sewarna laut pemuda mungil di depannya. "Aku akan datang! Bahkan jika malaikat maut menungguku di depan rumahmu bersama gadahnya, aku akan datang!" Debur ombak seakan menegaskan keseriusan di matanya.

**TBC**

* * *

><p>Gyaaaaa! Channie update IG bareng Byun-Byun~ GYAAAAAA! Hash tag-nya itu loohh~ #grabbedBaekhyunwhilehepassingaway GYAAAAA~~~<p>

Eh, sebelumnya gue mau nanya nih, **emang nih FF jelek banget yah?** **Ngebosenin banget yah?** Kalau emang IYA… gue hapus aja yah? Daripada nyampah dimari/pundung

Tapi sebelumnya gue mau minta maaf, kalau misalnya gue ada khilaf, tolong dimaklumi yah say. **Gue masih baru** dalam dunia per-Author-an(?)/meskipun gue udah baca yang namanya FF dari sebelum EXO debut/ Ituuuu… masalah RATE, sepengetahuan gue yang masih anak baru ini, **M **(Mature) bukan hanya untuk **sex scene**, melainkan untuk semua hal yang berbau dewasa seperti pembunuhan, darah-darahan (GORE) dll. Dan menurut gue, france-kiss ampe cium-cium leher(?) itu udah masuk scene dewasa loh~~ apa salah kalau gue naruh Rating-nya di M? Emang gue gak ngasih warning SMUT/LEMON yang berarti aktivitas sex, kan? Karena emang gak ada SMUT-nya. Duh~ maaf kalau misalnya kalian merasa tertipu.

**Dan tolong juga**, kalau emang gue keliru, mohon **diingetin baik-baik**, gak usahlah make hina, **gue juga sadar** kok say, **tulisan gue jelek dan ngebosenin** (gue baru pertama kali publish FF udah diginiin, untungnya gue setrong/? macem iron man *waks*)

Yadah deh, babbling gue udah kepanjangan macem novel

Gue mau bilang terima kasih buat [**anita. lee. 921025**] [**cc**], [**oranyeol**], [**nesita. intan. 7**], [**faul**], [**Ohmypcy**], [**nadyadwiandini10**], [**hyunn**], [**dugunchao**], [**JonginDO**], [**realjongout**], [**Kim Bo Mi**], [**septhaca**], [**Maple fujoshi2309**], [**jojo. jeany. 5**], [**YOONA**], [**silviie. vienoy**], [**Brida96**], [**hshs**], [**KT CB**], [**kim jihwa**], [**Guest** **(di lain waktu cantumin nama yah, say)**], [**n13zelf**], [**ShinJiWoo920202**], [**Guest2 (di lain waktu cantumin nama yah, say)**], [**Dableuuu**], [**devrina**], [**Squid Hunnie**], [**ayaya**], [**7D****], **[**ParkbyunieTut92**], [**Little AiLaa**], [**dewo1804**], dan [**KyusungChanbaek**] atas respond kalian terhadap FF abal ini. Kalian baik banget—juga gak pelit. Makasih makasih makasiihhh saaayy

Oh, makasih juga buat [**gege**] yang sudah berkomentar dengan sangat 'manis'. Tenang aja, komentar 'manis' itu bakal gue jadiin motivasi

Yo! Wesss

Gue mau ngilang aja dari peradaban/cliingg~


	3. Chapter 3

**15 November, 2014**

**©Amie Leen**

* * *

><p>Baekhyun bukanlah orang yang senang menghitung hari, tetapi belakangan hal itu malah menjadi kebiasaannya. Ada kalender kecil bergambar <em>iron man<em> di meja nakas, dan Baekhyun memiliki hobi baru mencoret-coret kalander tersebut. Itu dikarenakan janji yang diikrarkan Chanyeol; meminta dirinya secara langsung kepada sang ayah. Hari minggu, tersisa tiga hari sebelum hari 'keramat' itu datang.

Terhitung empat sarung bantal yang sobek akibat tergigit gigi-gigi Baekhyun sebagai pelampiasan rasa _excited-_nya, sampai-sampai Nyonya Byun mengira anak itu benar-benar berubah menjadi _puppy_—atau mungkin _bulldog._

Seperti halnya malam ini, _Puppy_—bukan _bulldog_—Byun sedang berguling-guling gemas di kasurnya karena tak ada lagi sarung bantal yang bisa ia gigit. Ah, ini juga kebiasaan baru Baekhyun—yang 'sedikit' aneh—tiap memikirkan si brandalan tampan.

"Kangen Channie~!" keluh Baekhyun mengerucutkan bibir, lalu meraih ponsel yang ia letakan di nakas. Tangan lentiknya men-_scroll _layar persegi panjang benda itu dengan tergesa-gesa. Sampai akhirnya ia menemukan nama '_Darling'_ di _list_ kontak.

Segera jari-jari lentik si Byun-byun menari di atas _touchscreen _ponsel tersebut.

**To: Darling**

_Channie, sedang apa?_

Baekhyun memejamkan mata menunggu balasan Chanyeol. Lagu _Try _oleh Jason Mraz memanjakan indra pendengarannya melalui _earphone_. Belum sampai dua menit, ponselnya bergetar menandakan datangnya pesan baru.

**From: Darling**

_Sedang mengintipmu, darling._

HHH'HA!

Baekhyun mengangkat kepalanya secepat kilat untuk mencari keberadaan Chanyeol. Dan secepat kilat juga ia menyadari kalau paha dan betisnya telanjang—Kebiasaan aneh Baekhyun yang lain; tidur tanpa celana. Baekhyun gelagapan mengira Chanyeol bersembunyi dibalik tirai dan sedaritadi menonton dirinya yang hanya mengenakan baju piyama serta _underwear _bermotif _marsupilami._

_Aduh! Memalukan~! Setelah ini dia harus membuang jauh-jauh kebiasaan itu._

"Channie! Dimana kau? Jangan bercanda!" Baekhyun berjalan mendekati tirai. Dia akan segera menangkap basah Chanyeol, tapi yang terjadi malah kepalanya terbentur benda lumayan keras seperti batu.

_Seseorang melempar batu padanya?! Berani sekali!_

Geram, Baekhyun memungut batu yang tergeletak di lantai setelah mengenai kepala polos—sedikit lagi _idiot_—miliknya.

Eh, tapi tunggu!

Ini bukan batu!

Ini… _Delima?_

AW!

Sontak Baekhyun tertawa kesenangan lalu secepat mungkin menggeser tirai jendela. Di bawah sana Chanyeol sedang mangambil ancang-ancang hendak melempar delima sekali lagi. Brandalan itu kepergok malah cengengesan.

"Eh, _darling_?" Chanyeol ber-_acting_ _innocent, _tampak benar-benar mahir. Baekhyun bersyukur baju piyamanya sedikit kepanjangan jadi Chanyeol tidak perlu melihat _underwear marsupilami-_nya.

_Dia juga tidak perlu khawatir ayahnya menembak kepala Chanyeol arena kini Tuan terhormat itu sedang tidak ada di tempat_.

Tapi tunggu!

Bagaimana dia bisa masuk?

"Channie, bagaimana kau bisa masuk? Bukankah kau akan datang di hari minggu? Ayahku sedang tidak ada di rumah!" kata Baekhyun keheranan. Chanyeol justru tersenyum lebar. Lebih bagus lagi kalau Byun SeungHyun yang seram-seram tampan tidak ada di rumah, karena Chanyeol berniat…

"Justru itu, aku ingin mengajakmu ke pantai. Uum _Well,_ Pagar rumahmu tidak terkunci, jadi aku masuk saja."

_Ha? Pantai? Jam 9 malam seperti ini?_

"Tapi ini… sudah malam."

"Aku _stress,_ _darling_. Ujian barusan membuatku nyaris gila."

Baekhyun baru menyadari kalau Chanyeol yang kini berdiri di bawah jendela kamarnya terlihat seratus kali lebih tampan dengan kemeja putih yang lengannya terlipat sampai siku. Rambutnya disisir rapi ke balakang serta poni yang dinaikan ke atas. Cerminan mahasiswa teladan.

_Padahal aslinya brandalan!_

"Tunggu sebentar, aku akan mengganti pakaian. Kau jangan mengintip!" Dia berusaha terlihat garang, tapi dimata Chanyeol malah semakin menggemaskan. _Toh _Chanyeol memang tidak bisa mengintip, kecuali dia memanjati tembok kamar itu.

Tidak sampai sepuluh menit, Baekhyun kembali berdiri di depan jendela dengan tampilan yang baru. _Sweater _putih polos dan celana _denim _selutut. "Berdoalah semoga ibuku sudah terlelap dalam mimpi indahnya," katanya sambil nyengir.

Chanyeol mengacungkan jempol, dan Baekhyun segera berlari-lari kecil menuruni tangga rumah. Tak butuh waktu lama dia sudah berdiri di depan Chanyeol sambil memainkan kunci. "Kunci rumah dan kunci pagar, sekedar berjaga-jaga kalau saja ibu mengunci pintu sebelum _urusan_mu selesai." Chanyeol tertawa rendah sambil mencubiti pipi si Byun-Byun sampai ia puas.

"Jangan tertawa! Suaramu itu seperti suara tawa raksasa, ibuku bisa terbangun-KYAAA!"

Dan Chanyeol membopong tubuh ringan Baekhyun di bahunya seperti karung beras.

Dia 'diculik'—lagi!

* * *

><p><strong>MY BLUE-EYED BOY (KESAYANGAN-KU)<strong>

**[**WARNING: DON'T LIKE? DON'T READ!**]**

**[**Claim: I just owned the story**]**

**[**M (for **Mature** scene)**]**

**[**YAOI/Boys Love**]**

**[**CHANBAEK**]**

Enjoy~

* * *

><p>Pemandangan pantai <em>Eurwangni<em> di malam hari nampak berbeda. Biru airnya berubah gelap namun sangat kontras dengan putihnya pasir yang diterpa cahaya bulan. Keadaan temaram ini menambah kesan romantis. Tidak ada seorangpun selain mereka sampai-sampai Chanyeol merasa tempat ini hanya miliknya bersama Baekhyun.

Chanyeol memarkir motornya di tepi pantai dekat kebun pinus. Langsung saja Baekhyun melepas sepatunya dan berteriak kegirangan melihat kilau-kilau air tertimpa sinar bulan. Kalau saja Chanyeol tidak melarang, mungkin dia akan terjun ke dalamnya lalu basah kuyup. Walau sedang musim panas, tidak menjamin air laut di malam hari sehangat pemandian air panas Beppu di Jepang.

Baekhyun cemberut dan memilih berlari-lari sambil merentangkan tengan di sepanjang pesisir pantai, sementara Chanyeol mengumpulkan beberapa kayu kering untuk dibakar menjadi api unggun kecil.

Baru saja Chanyeol menyalakan api, Baekhyun datang menghampirinya dengan senyum yang tidak seperti biasa—sebutlah senyum _seductive._ Awalnya Chanyeol mengira anak itu kesenangan dengan adanya api, tapi dia salah karena rupanya Baekhyun terduduk di depannya dengan bibir yang bungkam. Hanya pancaran mata dan senyum tidak biasanya yang mengungkapkan banyak makna.

Chanyeol akan bertanya, namun tangan-tangan lentik Baekhyun telah terulur mendekati dadanya. Dan Chanyeol keheranan ketika tangan kecil itu berusaha membuka kancing teratas kemeja putih yang ia kenakan. Senyum Baekhyun masih saja sama, sebisa mungkin mempertahankan kontak mata mereka, sementara tangannya bergerak gemulai melepas kancing-kancing kemeja Chanyeol. Chanyeol yang tidak mengerti maksud tindakan Baekhyun hanya terperangah tanpa menyerukan protes.

Hampir semua kancing kemeja Chanyeol terlepas akibat ulah tangan nakal Baekhyun. Dan ketika Baekhyun menunduk menahan malu menyadari kegiatan _menelanjangi_ Chanyeol ini, barulah kontak mata penuh magis itu putus. Mata Chanyeol beralih mengikuti gerakan tangan Baekhyun yang membuka kancing kemeja terakhirnya. Alis brandalan itu bertaut, matanya memicing hendak bertanya, tapi Baekhyun yang malu secepat kilat menarik lepas kemejanya kemudian berlari meninggalkan dirinya sambil melambai-lambaikan kemeja tersebut ke udara.

"Aku dapat! Aku dapat!" seru anak itu riang.

_Tsk!_

Chanyeol berdecak, bisa-bisanya tubuhnya membeku hanya karena perlakuan 'nakal' Baekhyun sampai tidak menyadari kalau bocah manja itu sedang mengerjainya kemudian membawa kabur kemejanya sambil tertawa kesenangan.

Chanyeol malu sendiri sempat membayangkan yang tidak-tidak—seperti Baekhyun yang tiba-tiba menjadi liar—lalu dengan dada telanjang terbelai angin malam brandalan tampan itu berlari menyusul Baekhyun sambil ber-_acting_ marah.

"HYA! Adik kecil nakal, kembali kau!"

Chanyeol akan mencapai Baekhyun, namun hal mengejutkan lainnya membuat langkah panjangnya terhenti secara otomatis. Sekali lagi Chanyeol keheranan, hanya mampu menyaksikan tanpa bisa bertanya. Di depannya Baekhyun sedang bersembunyi di balik pohon pinus, tapi Chanyeol dapat melihat pakaian yang ditanggalkan ke pasir.

Otak mahasiswanya menjadi _idiot_ sampai tidak bisa mengambil kesimpulan kalau Baekhyun sedang berganti pakaian.

Benar saja! Anak itu muncul dari balik pohon sambil memasangkan kancing terakhir kemeja kebesaran Chanyeol di tubuhnya, lengkap dengan senyum _seductive _dan mata biru _ekspresif_ yang berkilat. Paha telanjangnya terpampang jelas di depan mata Chanyeol, sedangkan area privatnya tertutup kemeja yang kepanjangan. _Tubuh Chanyeol menegang penuh antisipasi! Otaknya berhenti bekerja._

Dan Baekhyun menyadari betul tatapan Chanyeol yang seperti menelanjanginya—meski dia memang nyaris telanjang di balik kemeja tipis itu—sengaja memungut _sweater_-nya dengan gerakan menggoda. Kemudian berbalik memunggungi si brandalan untuk melingkarkan_ sweater_ di pinggang kecilnya, bermaksud menutupi pahanya.

Tapi Chanyeol bersumpah sempat melihat Baekhyun mengedipkan mata.

_Apa maksudmu, Baekhyun? Kau bermaksud membuatku gila?!_

Kemudian Baekhyun berjalan perlahan sambil tersenyum menggigit bibir menuju Chanyeol yang masih terpaku. Kakinya menyilang membuat _sweter_nya tersingkap. Seolah sengaja 'memanasi' Chanyeol yang memang sudah merasa 'gerah'. Semakin dekat, langkah Baekhyun semakin lambat. Alis Chanyeol menikung, lalu melangkah maju menantang Baekhyun. Dan Baekhyun yang menyadari tatapan 'gelap' Chanyeol menjadi panik. Dia akan berlari menghindar, tetapi tangan cekatan Chanyeol sudah berhasil meraih _sweater_nya.

Baekhyun terkejut dengan reaksi Chanyeol yang diluar dugaannya, kontan memekik, "Chanyeol, jangan!" tapi brandalan itu telah _gelap mata. Sweater_ Baekhyun terlepas dan dilempar begitu saja, sementara si empunya panik bukan main ketika tangan kekar Chanyeol menyudutkannya ke pohon pinus. Tatapan mata itu, tidak seperti yang Baekhyun kenal.

"Cha-Channie?" Nafas Baekhyun tercekat ketika Chanyeol memandangnya tajam yang sarat akan nafsu. Nafas brandalan itu berantakan dikarenakan sekuat tenaga _menahan diri. _Suaranya sampai serak ketika berkata, "Pakai bajumu dan kembalikan kemejaku." Setengah mati ia meredam nafsunya.

Chanyeol bukannya pelit! Tapi tampilan _sensual _Baekhyun bisa-bisa membuatnya _lepas kendali. _Dia tidak ingin mengambil resiko. Fakta Baekhyun yang _masih di bawah umur_ membayangi pikirannya.

Tetapi rupanya si makhluk imut ini memang sengaja _menguji _si brandalan tampan. Chanyeol tak pernah memikirkan sebelumnya kalau Baekhyun akan berbisik, "Ambil sendiri kalau kau bisa!" kemudian mendorong dada telanjang Chanyeol dan berlari setelah sebelumnya memungut _sweater_ untuk ia lingkarkan kembali ke pinggangnya.

Chanyeol menggeram karena nafsunya kembali tersulut, sedangkan Baekhyun berlari jauh di depannya sambil berseru, "Ambil sendiri kalau kau bisa, Channie~!"

"Kau menantangku, Baekhyun?" teriak Chanyeol gusar kemudian berlari secepatnya mengejar si bocah manja yang telah berada jauh di depan.

"Hahaha, kejar aku! Kejar aku! Kejar aku, Channie~"

_Chanyeol tak yakin bisa mengendalikan diri lebih lama lagi._

Langkah panjang Chanyeol membuatnya dengan mudah menyusul Baekhyun. Chanyeol menarik tangan anak itu bermaksud membuatnya berbalik justru membuat keduanya limbung dan jatuh ke pasir. Ia memeluk tubuh Baekhyun erat-erat karena medan pasir yang sedikir menurun membuat tubuh mereka jatuh bergulingan, dan berhenti tepat ketika Baekhyun berada di atas tubuhnya.

Secepat kilat Chanyeol merubah posisi.

Sementara Baekhyun mengatur napas, bibir Chanyeol telah menyerang lehernya bergantian kiri dan kanan dengan kasar membuatnya terpekik. Baekhyun tercekat liurnya sendiri selagi menarik kepala Chanyeol menjauh. "Pelan-pelan saja, Channieehh," ujarnya menyerupai desahan.

Chanyeol sontak membungkam bibir mungil itu dengan bibir penuhnya. Sementara melumat bibir Baekhyun penuh penghayatan, tangannya pun bergerilya di bawah sana, menyingkap _sweater _putih yang menghalang untuk dapat merasakan halusnya kulit Baekhyun di indra perabanya. Kontan Baekhyun menggelinjang kegelian, jari kakinya bergerak otomatis mengikis pasir seiring gerakan pahanya yang terangkat ketika tangan Chanyeol semakin _berulah._

Chanyeol membiarkan Baekhyun menarik napas setelah puas meng_eksploitasi_ rongga mulut anak itu menggunakan lidahnya. Tangan besarnya terus saja aktif mengelus paha dalam mendekati area sensitif Baekhyun, seolah ia memang sengaja menggoda dengan tidak menyentuh lebih jauh.

Nafas Baekhyun jadi memburu, matanya yang mulai sayu terpejam lalu terbuka kembali. "Eummh Channie~" keluhnya akibat tersiksa akan perlakuan si brandalan tampan.

"Aku ingin mengambil kembali bajuku." Chanyeol menunduk untuk mengecup mesra bibir Baekhyun, kemudian tangan pemuda itu beralih melepas _sweater_ yang melilit di pinggang si _puppy _yang terlentang pasrah.

Chanyeol berpura-pura lupa kalau Baekhyun masih polos—dan masih di bawah umur.

Dia bukan _pendatang baru _dalam hal semacam ini, tapi mengapa menanggalkan _sweater _itu saja membuatnya sampai gugup? Bahkan tangannya gemetaran ketika perlahan-lahan menarik simpul _sweater _yang berada di sisi kiri pinggang Baekhyun.

Ragu-ragu Chanyeol menyingkirkan _sweater_ itu. Sebisa mungkin menekan nafsunya yang mulai meledak-ledak. Baekhyun yang telah pasrah hanya mampu memejamkan mata menunggu apapun yang akan Chanyeol lakukan terhadapnya. Dia yang _memancing_, dan Chanyeol sungguh _memakan umpannya_.

Chanyeol masih diselimuti nafsu ketika tangannya bergerak ke atas bermaksud membuka kancing terbawah kemejanya yang dikenakan Baekhyun, sampai matanya bertemu pandang dengan—

"Ppffttt~"

—_underwear_ bergambar _marsupilami._

Astaga! Astaga! Baekhyun lupa mengganti dalamannya!

"Buahahahahaha!"

Kontan Baekhyun merapatkan kakinya lalu duduk tegak, sedikit menjauh dari Chanyeol. "Kau melihat _underwear marsupilami_-ku?" tanyanya nyaris menangis.

Chanyeol yang tadinya tak lagi bisa berpikiran _waras,_ jadi terbahak-bahak sampai matanya berair. Ya Tuhan! Bagaimana bisa dia berpura-pura melupakan fakta Baekhyun yang masih 'bocah'? Chanyeol seperti tertampar telak. _Nyaris saja dia merusak kepolosan Baekhyun._

Hahahaha!

_Sebenarnya dia menertawai kebodohannya._

Chanyeol masih saja tertawa membuat Baekhyun kesal dan refleks menerjang tubuh tinggi pemuda itu hingga jatuh terlentang di pasir. Baekhyun berusaha mengalihkan rasa malunya dengan memukul-mukul dada telanjang Chanyeol yang bertatto _phoenix. _"Berhenti, berhenti, berhenti!" perintahnya.

Kontan Chanyeol menahan tangan kecil Baekhyun lalu membalik posisi secepat kilat. Lagi-lagi Baekhyun menyaksikan senyum tertahan andalan Chanyeol, membuatnya bungkam. Sedetik kemudian bibir penuh pemuda itu kembali menyapu lembut permukaan bibirnya. Lembut sekali. Baekhyun sampai refleks mengalunkan lengan ke leher brandalan itu.

Ini bukan sekedar ciuman, Baekhyun berani bersumpah bisa merasakan gejolak perasaan Chanyeol, debaran jantungnya, kegelisahan hatinya, hasratnya… cintanya. Menjadikan tubuhnya rileks dalam kukuhan si brandalan tampan. Sebelumnya Baekhyun tak tahu apa itu cinta, bahkan tak bisa menebak perasaan semacam apa yang melandanya semenjak bertemu Chanyeol. Namun kini dia mengerti, mungkin seperti ini yang dirasakan Chanyeol yang ia sebut sebagai cinta. Perasaan sayang yang lebih intim, perasaan sayang yang ingin memiliki.

Tautan bibir mereka terlepas, Chanyeol terkekeh sebentar melihat ekspresi menggemaskan Baekhyun, kemudian bibirnya kembali mendarat di kening anak itu. Mengecupnya penuh perasaan. Konon katanya, kecupan di kening menandakan rasa sayang dan kepedulian yang begitu besar, terlepas dari semua nafsu dan gairah. Dan Chanyeol baru saja merealisasikannya kepada Baekhyun.

"Jangan lagi menggodaku seperti tadi," mohon Chanyeol dengan suara serak, kemudian menenggelamkan wajahnya di perpotongan leher Baekhyun, memeluk kesayangannya erat-erat. "Aku takut, Baekhyun. _Aku takut lepas kendali."_

Seperti kaktus di padang pasir yang mendapatkan curah hujan pertama, Baekhyun merasakan kesejukan di dada sampai ke hatinya. Brandalan yang sayangnya tampan ini… bersungguh-sungguh. Tidak mungkin dia memohon dengan teramat sangat kalau dia tidak bersungguh-sungguh_,_ bukan?

_Seperti ini kah cinta? _

_Rasanya nyaman dan membahagiakan._

Tanpa sadar lengan Baekhyun bergerak perlahan melingkari punggung Chanyeol, balas memeluknya erat-erat. _"I love you,_ Channie," bisiknya pelan, sinar bulan menerpa wajahnya menjadikannya sangat bersinar.

Dan Chanyeol mengangkat kepalanya untuk menempelkan keningnya ke kening Baekhyun. _"I love you more, darling." _Kemudian mereka terkekeh bersama.

Untuk pertama kali dalam hidupnya Chanyeol merasa memiliki 'sesuatu' yang bisa ia pertahankan, alih-alih ia hancurkan.

...

* * *

><p>...<p>

Baekhyun baru saja bangun dari tidur siangnya dan langsung meraih kalender _Iron man_. Sambil tersenyum dia melingkari benda itu. Satu hari sebelum hari 'H'. Sabtu sore ini ayahnya tidak kemana-mana_,_ hanya sibuk membaca entah buku apa di ruang kerja,_ tumben_ sekali pikir Baekhyun. Biasanya ayahnya itu akan pergi menangkap penjahat _seperti superhero_, atau disibukan dengan laporan-laporan kejahatan dan juga tuntutan pihak yang merasa menjadi korban ketidak-adilan. Ini _moment_ langkah!

Tapi Baekhyun telah menetapkan ayahnya sebagai musuh bubuyutan abadi—jadi dia mengacuhkan pria paruh baya itu dan melenggan pergi menuju ruang nonton. Nyonya Byun sedang mengurus kebun bunga, dan Baekhyun tidak perlu berebut _remote control_ dengan ibunya—karena ibunya biasa menonton drama di sore hari.

Sambil meletakan kaki di atas meja dia menikmati sore harinya yang tentram, sampai _monster Sullivan_ datang mengacaukan segalanya.

KLIK

"Ayaaahh! Kenapa diganti?" Baekhyun protes, berbalik untuk menemukan Ayahnya yang sedang menekan tombol _remote_ secara _random_ sambil tersenyum menang. "Memangnya kenapa?"

Baekhyun meringis sebal. Berpura-pura hendak menangis. "Issh! Ayah!" Ia berusaha merebut _remote _tersebut, tapi tuan Byun berhasil menyingkirkan Baekhyun hanya dengan sekali kibas. Baekhyun pantang menyerah dan tetap berusaha, sementara tuan Byun tetap menekan-nekann sembarang tombol _remote_ itu. Niat sekali mengganggu ketentraman hidup putranya.

"Ayah! Mengalahlah pada anak sendiri!"

"Ayah juga manusia yang butuh menonton TV, sayangku."

Mau tidak mau Baekhyun menerjangnya dan terjadilah aksi 'baku hantam' antara anak dan ayah di atas sofa. Tuan Byun tertawa sedangkan Baekhyun menggelitik seluruh badannya dangan beringas. Tapi tangan pria itu tetap berusaha menjauhkan _remote_, membuat Baekhyun makin kesal dan makin beringas. "Ayah memang monster _Sullivan! Rasakan ini, rasakan!" _serunya sebal.

Sampai akhirnya rahang Tuan Byun sakit kerana banyak tertawa, dia membalikan posisi jadi menyerang Baekhyun dengan gelitikan _super._

"Ahahaha! Geliii, ayah geliii!"

"Monster _Sullivan_ ini butuh tawa anak kecil untuk mengisi daya, kalau tidak listrik di _Monster Inc_ akan mati~!"

"Ahahaha, ampuunn~! Ibuuuu, tolong akuu!"

"Dasar anak ibu, tukang lapor! Rasakan ini, hiat hiat hiat~!"

"Ahahahaha, geliiihhh~"

"Ya Tuhan, SeungHyun! Kau apakan lagi anakmu?" Nyonya Byun muncul dari arah dapur, bukannya menengahi malah mengambil _remote_ yang tergeletak begitu saja di meja. Baekhyun dan Ayahnya masih dalam 'pertarungan' yang tampaknya dimenangkan oleh sang insperktur polisi konyol.

"Hentikan, SeungHyun! Baekhyun, biasakan pakai celanamu setelah bangun tidur!"

Tuan Byun baru menyadari kalau anak manisnya memang tidak memakai celana dan hanya mengenakan kaos biru pucat yang sewarna dengan _underwear_-nya. Dia melepas Baekhyun hingga anaknya itu dapat berdiri tegak dan berlari ke pelukan sang Ibu untuk mengaduh, tapi Tuan Byun yang jahil malah sempat memukul-mukul pantatnya. "Dasar manjaaaa!" ledek pria itu.

"Ayaahh!"

"SeungHyun, berhenti meledek! Bagaimana anakmu bisa dewasa kalau kau sendiri masih kekanak-kanakan!" Nyonya Byun mengomel. Dan Baekhyun memeletkan lidah pada SeungHyun kemudian beralih pada ibunya. Dia memeluk wanita cantik itu dari samping. "Ibuuu, tahun ini aku 15 tahun loh~"

Nyonya Byun acuh dan memilih fokus pada _drama_-nya. "Lalu?"

"Benarkah? Ayah kira 5 tahun~" Tuan Byun menimpali.

"Isshh!" Baekhyun mengabaikan ayahnya. "Kyungsoo, Minseok, Jongin dan Jongdae juga 15 tahun loh, ibu."

"Jadi, ibu harus apa?" Nyonya Byun heran sendiri mengapa Baekhyun melaporkan usia orang lain padanya.

"Kami sama-sama 15 tahun, tapi mereka sudah boleh berpacaran, sementara aku?" Mata anak itu mengerjab-erjab. _Kalau saja teman-temanmu tahu kau mengobral nama mereka, Baekhyun, mereka akan merencanakan pembunuhanmu!_

"Ohh~, jadi kau sedang melobi ibumu agar menginjikanmu berpacaran, sayangku?" Baekhyun mengerucutkan bibirnya, ayahnya pintar sekali menebak.

"Iya, jadi ibu bisa membujuk ayah untuk mengijinkanku juga!" katanya kesal.

"Ohh~ tidak bisa. Kau masih kecil."

Baekhyun merengek pada ibunya. "Ibuu, ayah jahat!"

"Hei, dengarkan kata ayahmu. Jangan berpacaran dulu, kau belum dewasa, sayang. Ibu tidak ingin melihat anak yang menangis dan berniat bunuh diri karena patah hati."

Baekhyun tahu percuma membujuk ibunya, ibunya seorang _pengkhianat. _Jadi dia memasang wajah manis dan berpindah duduk ke samping SeungHyun. "Ayolah ayaahh, aku janji tidak akan menangis jika patah hati."

Kening Tuan Byun sedikit berkerut, lirikan matanya terlihat sangsi. Cepat-cepat Baekhyun memasang jurus terampuhnya, _Puppy eye_. "Ya, ya, ya ayah~"

"Kalaupun ayah ijinkan, memangnya ada yang mau berpacaran dengan anak jelek sepertimu?"

JLEB!

_Sakiiittt!_

"Tentu saja ada!" Baekhyun kembali bersidekap. "Dan dia akan datang besok! Ayah, dengarkan aku yah, kalau memang sekedar main-main, tidak mungkin dia nekat datang ke rumah untuk meminta ijin langsung pada ayah."

Nyonya Byun tertawa kecil. "Benarkah? Dia akan datang ke rumah? Pastilah dia _namja."_

"Dia _namja_ baik _'kok_, ibu."

"Dia berani datang ke rumah? Wah, ayah penasaran dia seperti apa, atau mungkin seperti teman-temanmu yang pipis di celana setelah ayah 'tegur'?"

Sontak Baekhyun memukul lengan ayahnya. "Dia mahasiswa, ayah."

"Mahasiswa?"

"Pokoknya ayah harus bertemu dengannya, dia akan datang besok sore!"

TEEENGG NOONGG

Suara bel menginterupsi teriakan Baekhyun. Nyonya Byun yang tadinya fokus menonton drama, berdiri sebentar untuk melihat siapa yang datang. Sementara Tuan Byun menyeringai kemudian mendorong dahi anaknya menjauh. "Ada yang datang, sana pakai celanamu!"

Baekhyun menggeleng dan berseru keras. "Janji dulu ayah akan menemuinya! Dia _namja_ yang sangat baik, ayah akan menyukainya."

_Yang benar saja?! Menyukai gangster?_ Hati kecil Baekhyun menyangkal.

"Baiklah, baiklah, ayah akan menemui _namja baik_ itu. Tapi ayah berhak melarang jika menurut ayah dia _tidak baik. _Kau masih kecil, sayangnya ayaahh. Ayah hanya mengkhawatirkanmu."

"Ok! Besok sore ayah tidak boleh kemana-mana."

"Iya, iya! Sana pakai celanamu! Atau kau mau tamu kita melihat _junior mini_-mu itu?"

"Ayaahh Mesuuummm!"

...

* * *

><p>...<p>

Baekhyun sudah memutuskan 'berdamai' dengan sang ayah, paling tidak sampai Chanyeol berhasil menaklukan hati pria berwajah dingin itu. Dia berencana memasang wajah manis sepanjang waktu sebagai bentuk rasa terima kasih—karena biasanya dia akan cemberut di depan SeungHyun. Pokoknya Baekhyun akan bermanis-manis dan bertingkah seperti anak baik penyayang ayah.

"Ay—" Langkah riang Baekhyun sontak terhenti kala melihat pemuda tampan berseragam Polisi sedang berbincang serius dengan ayahnya. Sampai-sampai mata ayahnya tak lepas sedikitpun dari buku _note _yang diperlihatkan pemuda itu.

Mungkin karena merasa bangga pada profesia ayahnya, Baekhyun jadi tak tega menginterupsi. Dia lebih memilih pergi ke dapur dan mengganggu ibunya yang tengah membuat _cupcake. _Suara berat Polisi muda itu membuat Baekhyun teringat Chanyeol. Tinggi merekapun nyaris sama, hanya saja Polisi ini sedikit lebih tinggi. Karena jarak dapur dan ruang nonton yang dekat membuat dia bisa mencuri dengar pembicaraan ayahnya dan Polisi muda tersebut.

"… Poison Soul, atau biasa disebut PS, mereka cukup berbahaya karena kabarnya masing-masing anggota membawa Pistol kemana-mana dan pandai menyembunyikan itu jika tertangkap. Mereka bekerja di bawah perintah Mafia Jung. Biasanya Jung memakai mereka untuk menagih utang para pejabat, atau menakut-nakuti para Koruptor, atau mengancam para pemborong proyek."

"Ok! Jadi bagaimana rencananya?" Suara berat SeungHyun yang terdengar gusar membuat Baekhyun menyadari kalau ayahnya itu sedang menghadapi masalah serius.

"Opsir Lee berhasil dengan penyamarannya. Meskipun mafia Jung tidak terlacak, paling tidak dia berhasil meyakinkan brandalan-brandalan itu kalau dia adalah kepercayaan Jung. Dia sudah memberi perintah palsu pada Poison Soul untuk melakukan transaksi Narkoba. Opsir Lee sudah meminta Opsir Kwon untuk menyiapkan Narkoba yang akan dipakai sebagai umpan, sedangkan Opsir Jang akan menyamar sebagai pembeli. Dengan begitu kita punya alasan kuat untuk menjebloskan anak-anak genk itu ke penjara. Pengedar Narkoba tidak akan diberi ampunan bahkan ketika orang tua mereka menebus dengan sejumlah uang."

Kontan Baekhyun menutup mulut mendengar _rencana_ tersebut. Poison Soul? Tapi itu bukan nama genk motor Chanyeol. PS adalah musuh Chanyeol. Haruskah dia merasa senang untuk Chanyeol?

"Rencananya akan dilaksanakan besok setelah petang di Lingkungan Guryong, pasarnya cukup tersembunyi jadi tidak akan menimbulkan keributan, kudengar disana juga terdapat markas para _gangster_, tapi aku belum mendapat informasi detail tentang yang satu ini. Kami akan bersiap sebelum transaksi dimulai, dan akan langsung mengepung kemudian menggrebek saat transaksi berlangsung. Dengan begitu mereka tidak bisa menyangkal, penangkapan akan lebih mudah jika seperti ini. Semoga rencana kita berhasil."

_Apa mereka bermaksud membuat jebakan? Kalau memang iya, Baekhyun jadi tahu kalau polisi itu ternyata licik!_

"Yah, semoga berhasil. Aku tidak bisa lagi memberi toleransi pada kenakalan anak-anak itu. Generasi muda seperti mereka seharusnya berdiri di lini depan dan berlomba-lomba memajukan teknologi demi kepentingan negara bukannya merusak diri dan meresahkan masyarakat. Setidaknya ini bisa menjadi pelajaran untuk mereka."

Tepat setelah SeungHyun mengusap wajahnya, Baekhyun jadi mengerti jika profesi ayahnya ini bukan profesi yang sepele. Mereka mulia, terlepas dari rencana licik apapun. Setidaknya Inspektur Polisi seperti ayahnya masih memikirkan keselamatan banyak orang, repot-repot menjaga ketentraman hidup masyarakat, dan bersedia membantu anak-anak brandalan seperti Chanyeol untuk berhenti merusak diri mereka semakin jauh.

_Baekhyun bangga memiliki ayah seorang Polisi__—__meskipun kadang-kadang Polisi itu menjadi sangat konyol._

_..._

* * *

><p><em>...<em>

Baekhyun memberi tahu ibunya untuk menyiapkan makan malam yang _super_ lezat dan membuat banyak kue karena hari ini Chanyeol akan datang sebagai tamu istimewa. Rumah mereka pernah kedatangan tamu pajabat penting, tapi SeungHyun tidak sampai berteriak-teriak panik sambil memeriksa apakah semuanya sudah siap—seperti yang dilakukan Baekhyun saat ini.

"Ibu, calon menantu ibu akan datang. Tolong hargai sedikit, bu." Baekhyun _sok_ dewasa menasehati ibunya, sedangkan wanita cantik itu menggeleng-geleng sambil ber-_rolling ayes. _"Kau memerintahkan ibu seolah kau akan menikah besok," sahutnya cuek.

"Aku hanya ingin membuat Chanyeol terkesan dan jadi suka berkunjung ke rumah kita."

Nyonya Byun menirukan ucapan barusan dengan suara yang ia buat menggemaskan menyerupai suara Baekhyun. "_Aku hanya ingin membuat Chanyeol terkesan dan jadi suka berkunjung ke rumah kita." _Kemudian ekspresinya berubah datar. "Dan merepotkan ibumu, memerintah ini itu seperti pelayan. Tidak adil!"

Baekhyun cemberut dan pergi memastikan kalau ayahnya sedang duduk tenang di ruang kerjanya. Dia sudah menulis 'larangan' pergi kemanapun di depan pintu ruangan itu. Dan SeungHyun tersenyum gemas ketika Baekhyun mengintip dari celah pintu, kemudian anak itu masuk ke ruangan dengan dagu yang terangkat tinggi. "Ayah diam saja disini. Pokoknya tidak boleh keluar sampai Chanyeol-ku datang."

Baekhyun akan berbalik, tapi Tuan Byun yang diam-diam menahan _smirk _menarik anak manja itu kemudian menggelitiknya sampai Baekhyun lelah karena berteriak-teriak memarahi ayahnya.

"Ayaahh, hentikan! Tidak lucu, tahu!"

"Berani-beraninya pria itu merebut kesayanganku dariku!" canda SeungHyun sambil memasang wajah marah. Baekhyun mengangkat tangan tanda menyerah agar SeungHyun membebaskannya. "Ok! Ok! Aku tetap kesayangan ayah." Kontan SeungHyun tertawa, jadi mencubit pipi Baekhyun gemas. "Malam ini Ayah akan membuat kesayangan baru bersama ibumu, kau tidak boleh iri."

Dan Baekhyun menggerutu melepas cubitan SeungHyun. "Dasar Monster mesum!" cibirnya lalu memeletkan lidah sebelum kabur dari situ. SeungHyun tertawa berat dikuti teriakan nyaring. "Nadine, ayo kita buat kesayangan baru~~~!"

Baekhyun menendang-nendang pintu ruang kerja ayahnya sebagai tanda protes. Dan ibunya yang sedang berkutat di dapur menjadi sasaran _demontrasi menolak pembuatan kesayangan baru, _Baekhyun takut punya saingan.

Tapi, tapiii… sebentar lagi malam dan Chanyeol belum juga datang. Baekhyun mulai gelisah dan jadi tak sabaran. Beberapa kali dia menelpon ke ponsel Chanyeol, selalu saja tak diangkat. Baekhyun jadi cemas terlebih ayahnya melaporkan kalau dia harus pergi karena tugas mendadak. Terpaksa dia memohon pada ayahnya untuk tinggal sebentar lagi, dengan janji Chanyeol pasti akan datang. Dan biar bagaimanapun SeungHyun selalu luluh pada _puppy eyes_ Baekhyun.

_Sebentar_ yang dijanjikan Baekhyun hampir mencapai tiga jam. SeungHyun akan langsung pergi kalau saja Baekhyun tidak merengek-rengek sambil menangis memintanya menunggu. SeungHyun ingin sekali marah pada anak itu, tapi dia takut Baekhyun akan semakin menangis. Nyonya Byun berusaha meyakinkan Baekhyun kalau Chanyeol-nya itu tidak akan datang dan dia harus membiarkan ayahnya pergi, tapi Baekhyun selalu berkata _Chanyeol pasti datang karena dia sudah berjanji._

Masalahnya! Sebentar lagi pukul 9 malam, dan tidak ada orang yang masih berniat datang setelah terlambat 5 jam.

Baekhyun menjadi panik ketika melihat ayahnya mengenakan jacket kepolisian. Pria itu telah siap pergi dan ibu Baekhyun tidak berniat membantu dengan mencegah kepergian ayahnya.

"Ayah, mau kemana?" tanya Baekhyun hendak menangis lagi.

"Ayah benar-benar harus pergi! Ini penting, mengertilah, Baekhyun! Nadine, tolong kunci mobilku."

SeungHyun terbiasa memanggil Baekhyun _sayangku _atau _sayangnya ayah._ Memanggil menggunakan _nama_ menandakan kalau dia sedang marah.

"Ayah, tunggulah sebentar lagi. Chanyeol sudah janji akan datang. Mungkin dia sedang dal—"

"Tidak ada _namja baik-baik _yang bertamu selarut ini!" SeungHyun menyela, membentak Baekhyun dengan suara keras, kontan saka membuat anak itu bungkam. Tapi SeungHyun harus pergi dan berpura-pura tidak melihat wajah terkejut Baekhyun.

"SeungHyun, kau tidak perlu membentaknya seperti itu." Nyonya Byun menegur selagi memberi kunci mobil, lalu beralih pada Baekhyun yang terduduk kembali di sofa ruang tamu. "Sayang, mungkin kalian bisa membuat janji lagi di lain waktu, sekarang biarkan ayahmu pergi." Baekhyun tidak ingin menyahut.

"Aku pergi." SeungHyunn mencium kening istrinya, sang istri hanya memjawab, "Tuhan menyertaimu."

Dan Baekhyun membuang muka ketika SeungHyun hendak mencium pipinya. Pria itu menarik napas berat, hanya bisa berpesan.

_"Jangan pernah percaya pada pria yang tidak bisa menepati janji!"_

Dan Baekhyun mendelik tajam pada ayahnya, mata birunya berkaca-kaca karena pesan itu menampar mentalnya telak-telak.

Chanyeol... mengingkari janjinya!

...

...

...

**TBC**

* * *

><p><strong>Note:<strong> Untuk **KyungMiie** (dan semua reader yang bertanya-tanya **Byun SeungHyun** itu member BB apa) Ituuuu... **Choi SeungHyun** alias **TOP BigBang**. Marganya gue ganti jadi Byun demi kepentingan cerita. Maaf, gue lupa cantumin notenya/bow/ sedangkan Nyonya Byun itu OC, bayangkan saja sesuai imajinasi readerdeul.

Dan ituuuu, typo yang kemaren, yang rambutan? Jadi yang panjang-panjang(?) itu apa? bukan duri yah? Oh iya, itu rambut/slapp/ wkwkwk

Sebenarnya gue udah gak PD nge-lanjutin ini /\ Setelah gue tinjau ulang(?), benar nih FF jelek pake banget/nangis di pojokan/ beda banget ama FF ChanBaek lainnya yang bagus-bagus dan emang banyak banget yang suka. Gue jadi minder~

Tapi karena udah terlanjur dipublish yah harus lanjut.

Dan tolong jangan manggil gue Author, gua belum pantas. Panggil aja Amie… atau sayang mungkin/eeeaaa/slapp

Makasih banget buat [**deestoria**], [**cc**], [**CBHS-EXO-L**], [**Babby Byunie**], [**Ohmypcy**], [**dugunchao**], [**HunHanie**], [**Babby Byunie**], [**nadyadwiandini10**], [**Maple fujoshi2309**], [**chie. atsuko**], [**septhaca**], [**JonginDO**], [**parklili**],[ **n13zelf**], [**silviie. vienoy**], [**YOONA**], [**Brida96**], [**KyusungChanbaek**], [**kim jihwa**], [**ShinJiWoo920202**], [**KyungMiie**], [**sniaanggrn**], [**dreamers girl**], [**Majey Jannah 97**], [**fitry. sukma. 39**], [**Natsuko Kazumi**], [**devie. chaniago. 9**], [**A Y P**], [**ParkbyunieTut92**], [**Ikki Ka Jung99**], [**Special bubble**], [**baekggu**], [**CussonsBaekBy**], [**Jihyunnn**], dan [**KT CB**] makasih komentarnya, say, makassihhhh~

**Dan sider yang belum sempat review**, kalau misalnya sempat dan memungkinkan, tolong direview yah say :) karena gue selalu yakin CBS itu bukan orang-orang yang pelit, iya'kan?

Yo! Wesss

Jadi… masih pengen ini dilanjut?


	4. Chapter 4

**20 November, 2014**

**©Amie Leen**

* * *

><p>Baekhyun baru saja tahu kalau ternyata perasaan yang muncul bersama perasaan cinta tidak hanya rasa bahagia dan rasa nyaman. Jongdae pernah berkata padanya kalau cinta ibarat permen karet; manisnya di awal saja, setelah itu akan terasa hambar bahkan pahit dan pada akhirnya terbuang juga.<p>

Baekhyun pikir itu hanya perumpamaan konyol yang terlontar dari mulut mereka yang patah hati, namun nyatanya kini dia membuktikan sendiri, membenarkan saratus persen perumpaan konyol itu.

Karena dia juga patah hati!

Rasanya menyakitkan!

Chanyeol menghilang semendadak kemunculannya. Hilang dari kehidupan Baekhyun—dan mungkin juga hilang dari peradaban. Brandalan itu bukan hanya mengingkari janji, bahkan tak lagi menemui Baekhyun. Membuat Baekhyun susah payah meyakinkan dirinya untuk berhenti mengharapkan kedatangan Chanyeol.

Masalahnya… Chanyeol menghilang setelah mengambil separuh hati Baekhyun.

_Baekhyun hanya berharap Chanyeol mengembalikan hatinya setelah itu dia boleh pergi._

_Atau jika dia memang ingin pergi, maka pergi saja, tidak perlulah meninggalkan bayang-bayangnya di manapun Baekhyun memandang. _

_Tidak perlulah membuat Baekhyun merasa kalau dia masih ada di sini, di sisinya._

Tapi, apa mau dikata? Nasi sudah menjadi nasi goreng.

Tadinya Baekhyun memutuskan tidak akan lagi berbicara pada SeungHyun, selamanya, dan dia serius, namun dia segera sadar jika SeungHyun bukanlah orang yang tepat untuk disalahkan. Chanyeol yang salah mengapa ayahnya yang _dikambing hitamkan?_ Baekhyun hanya sedang marah dan butuh pelampiasan, dan mendiamkan SeungHyun beberapa hari cukup membuat ayahnya itu _stress. _

Ibunya selalu mengatakan jika dia tak ingin melihat anak yang menangis karena patah hati, tapi Baekhyun terang-terangan menunjukkannya. Tidak peduli sebanyak apapun wanita bermata biru itu mencibir, Baekhyun tetap menangis di sofa sambil menyeka hidung dengan berlembar-lembar _tissue. _

Tidak ada lagi yang berniat membicarakan Chanyeol atau tamu istimewa yang akan datang di minggu sore!

Baekhyun akan _Move-on_—setidaknya dia akan berusaha.

Seminggu lebih tanpa kabar Chanyeol, Baekhyun berusaha menyibukan diri dengan bermain bersama teman-teman _astral-_nya. Walau terkadang 1DK3 selalu memergokinya melamun dengan mata yang berkaca-kaca dan hidung yang memerah. Nyatanya dia masih saja memikirkan Chanyeol dan semua kata cintanya. Baekhyun tak pernah lupa bagaimana Chanyeol menatapnya. Baekhyun tak pernah lupa bagaimana Chanyeol menciumnya seolah semua yang pria itu rasakan tersampaikan secara langsung ke dalam hatinya

Nyatanya Baekhyun tak bisa _Move-on_—sebanyak apapun dia berusaha.

Paling tidak dia masih memiliki kawan-kawan _astral-_nya. Se-_astral _apapun 1DK3, se-_abnormal _apapun mereka, tapi Baekhyun selalu tahu bahwa mereka adalah kawan yang baik. Mereka satu-satunya yang membuat Baekhyun merasa nyaman dan bahagia tapa perlu merasakan patah hati. Jadi Baekhyun sangat bersyukur ketika kawan-kawan _astral-_nya itu menunjukkan rasa peduli.

"Baekhyun, jangan seperti ini. Bukankah kau sendiri yang mengatakan tidak boleh ada rahasia di antara kita," Jongdae men-_drama queen_. Kini ke-empat makhluk _astral_ teman Baekhyun tengah mengerumuninya di ranjang tidur Minseok.

"Aku akan cerita tapi kalian harus janji untuk tidak menertawaiku." Dua jari Baekhyun teracung membentuk V-s_ign _selagi menyeka hidungnya yang hampir semerah badut_,_ memaksa yang lain menirunya sebagai simbol 'bersumpah'.

"Janji!"

Dan Baekhyun mulai bercerita panjang lebar tentang bagaimana dia bertemu Chanyeol, bagaimana Chanyeol berjanji untuk menemui ayahnya secara langsung, bagaimana mereka menjalani hubungan tanpa status, bagaimana dia membujuk ayahnya agar mau bertemu Chanyeol, dan bagaimana Chanyeol mengingkari janjinya lalu menghilang seperti di telan langit.

_Dan yang paling penting…. Bagaimana perasaannya setelah ditinggal Chanyeol._

"Jadi kau sedang patah hati?" Minseok yang menipu umur bertanya _innocent. _Jujur saja, Baekhyun tidak ingin menyebut ini patah hati, mungkin lebih tepat disebut _galau._

_Sebenarnya itu sama saja. _

Tapi jauh di dalam hatinya Baekhyun selalu mengharapkan kemunculan Chanyeol. Dia tidak patah hati, karena Chanyeol akan kembali—setidaknya itu yang ia yakini.

"Entahlah… aku, kurasa aku merindukan Chanyeol." Sampai-sampai Baekhyun merasa menghembuskan nafas saja seolah menghembuksan berton-ton batu, rasanya sangat berat.

Tapi sungguh! Dia merindukan brandalan 20 tahunan itu.

"Ah, aku mengerti!" Jongin manggut-manggut, membuat mata mereka yang imut-imut mendelik padanya. "Kenapa memelototiku? Aku mengerti kalau Baekhyun merindukan Chanyeol."

"Jadi dia hanya perlu bertemu Chanyeol!" Jongdae yang sedaritadi asyik dengan komik menyimpulkan tiba-tiba, nadanya acuh dan tak serius.

"Bagaimana Baekhyun bisa bertemu Chanyeol kalau Chanyeol menghilang tanpa kabar. Dimana Baekhyun bisa menemuinya?" Kyungsoo berkacak pinggang, matanya melotot sewot.

Dan Baekhyun berpikir keras, _Dimana bisa bertemu Chanyeol?_

_Dimana bisa bertemu Chanyeol?_

_Dimana bisa bertemu Chanyeol?_

Ah!

"Kurasa aku tahu," bisik Baekhyun tiba-tiba seolah sedang berbicara pada dirinya sendiri—atau mungkin pada angin. Pandangannya kosong menerawang, hampir tidak meyakini apa yang ia pikirkan.

Kontan saja raut wajah kawan-kawannya menunjukan ketertarikan. "Dimana?"

Barulah mata biru itu menoleh untuk fokus pada wajah penasaran yang menatapnya. "_PCY auto-body, Guryong."_

* * *

><p><strong>MY BLUE-EYED BOY (KESAYANGAN-KU)<strong>

**[**WARNING: DON'T LIKE? DON'T READ!**]**

**[**Claim: I just owned the story**]**

**[**M (for **Mature** scene)**]**

**[**YAOI/Boys Love**]**

**[**CHANBAEK**]**

Enjoy~

* * *

><p>Entah sebanyak apa kebohongan yang telah Baekhyun buat untuk ibunya semenjak mengenal Chanyeol. Lagi-lagi dia harus mengetikkan pesan berisi alasan palsu menyangkut keterlambatannya pulang ke rumah. Jongin mengusulkan pergi Ke <em>Guryong<em> tepat setelah bel pulang sekolah berbunyi untuk menemui Chanyeol—secara langsung_. _Mereka harus menyusuri pasar berjalan kaki karena tidak ada _Bussway _yang beroperasi disana. Sepanjang perjalanan Baekhyun memikirkan banyak kalimat yang akan ia ucapkan kepada Chanyeol. Seperti bertanya mengapa sampai brandalan itu tidak menepati janji? Mengapa dia tiba-tiba menghilang? Atau apakah perasaannya masih sama?

Baekhyun sendiri heran mengapa sampai dia melakukan semua ini demi Chanyeol?

Cinta memang benar-benar bisa membuat orang jadi gila.

"Apa masih jauh, Baek?" Jongdae menggerutu kesal sambil menutup hidung menghindari bau menyengat ikan teri yang dikeringkan di sisi jalan. Baekhyun tetap berjalan meski aroma pasar kadang membuatnya mual. "Sudah dekat_, kok."_

Mungkin Jongdae akan melanjutkan gerutuannya kalau tidak melihat wajah murung Baekhyun. Orang seperti apa Park Chanyeol itu sampai tega membuat kawan imutnya seolah kehilangan separuh nyawa seperti ini? Jongdae pikir Baekhyun masih belum pantas merasakan emosi serumit cinta, begini saja dia sudah _merana bukan main._

"Itu gangnya!" Telunjuk lentik Baekhyun menunjuk gang di depan jalan setelah melewati pasar. Keempat temannya menarik napas lega, Minseok sampai ber-_acting_ akan pingsan sambil bergumam, "Akhirnyaaa."

Baekhyun jadi tak enak hati dan tersenyum meminta maaf telah merepotkan. Meski pada kenyataannya merekalah yang memaksa menemani bahkan mengusulkan ide gile ini. Yah, sebenarnya mereka hanya kasihan melihat Baekhyun yang merana, Baekhyun merana berarti tak ada yang bisa diconteki saat ulangan. Licik, memang. Tapi mereka tulus _'kok._

"Bengkelnya tak jauh dari sini." Baekhyun mengeratkan pegangannya pada ransel yang ia pakai, sedikit merasa gugup dan deg-degan, biar bagaimanapun dia anak SMA yang sedang mendatangi pria yang terang-terangan meninggalkannya.

Sangat tidak elit!

Murahan!

Baekhyun, kau tidak lagi polos~

"Semoga Chanyeol tidak kemana-mana," kata Jongin. Dia merangkul pundak Baekhyun, diikuti kawan-kawannya yang lain. "Jangan sedih. Kita hanya perlu melihat Chanyol, kan? Agar rindumu teratasi," lanjutnya.

"Semoga," sahut Baekhyun, senyumnya tak ikhlas. Tapi kata '_magic_' itu selalu ia ucapkan dalam hati.

_Semoga!_

_Semoga!_

_Semoga!_

Langkah letih kelimanya terhenti di depan bengkel bertuliskan '_PCY Auto-Body'_. Dan Baekhyun merasa sebagian nyawanya melayang ke langit mendapati _folding gate_ bengkel itu tertutup rapat. Sama sekali tak menunjukan tanda-tanda keberadaan Chanyeol. Bahunya lemas dan kepalanya pening. Chanyeol benar-benar _pergi._

Baekhyun harus berusaha lebih keras untuk _Move-on._

"Kita pulang saja," katanya lirih. Matanya mulai memanas. Tidak tahu mengapa dirinya jadi dua puluh kali lebih cengeng tiap memikirkan hal apapun menyangkut Chanyeol. Dalam dirinya Baekhyun berjanji tidak akan jatuh cinta lagi.

"Baekhyun?" Kyungsoo menegur ketika punggung Baekhyun berbalik hendak kembali ke depan gang. Raut wajah keempat anak _astral i_tu menunjukan keprihatinan.

"Ayo pulang. Sepertinya aku terlalu men_dramatisir _perasaanku. Hahaha, aku konyol sekali, yah." Tawanya saja terdengar sumbang, jadi semakin memprihatinkan.

_Duh~ rumitnya jatuh cinta!_

"Helo, Baekhyun?"

EEhhh? Siapa yah?

Kening Baekhyun mengkerut, lalu berbalik cepat hanya untuk mencari tahu pemilik suara yang barusan menyapa. Dia disana, sedang duduk di undakan toko tepat di depan bengkel. Baekhyun tersenyum salah tingkah. Sementara keempat temannya melipat kening sejadinya. Bingung.

"Kau mencari Chanyeol?"

_Aduh! Tahu saja, nana-ssi!_

"I-iya, hehehe."

Pertama! Nana memergokinya berciuman panas di depan bengkel—bersama Chanyeol!

Kemudian! Dia ketahuan mendatangi tempat Chanyeol dengan mata berkaca-kaca nyaris menangis!

_Memalukan! Duh~_

"Sudah seminggu lebih Chanyeol tidak kesini."

_Tuh 'kan?_

_Dia ditelan langit!_

"Oh, begitu yah?" Nana jelas bisa menangkap raut kecewa di wajah Baekhyun. "Kira-kira dia kemana, yah?" Spontan saja Baekhyun menanyakan itu. Tidak direncanakan! Dia tidak penasaran, hanya sekedar bertanya saja.

_Kalau tahu, syukur, kalau tidak, yah sudahlah._

"Mungkin pulang ke rumahnya."

Kontan saja mata biru Baekhyun berbinar, sudut bibirnya terangkat, nampak antusias, sama seperti keempat kawannya. "Kau tahu dimana rumahnya?" suaranya terlalu bersemangat, senyumnya sangat lebar.

"Tidak, sayangnya."

_Dan_ _Baekhyun baru tahu kalau cinta juga pandai menjungkir-balikan perasaan seseorang!_

_..._

* * *

><p><em>...<em>

Siapa yang tidak akan resah melihat si Byun-Byun yang patah hati tiba-tiba menjelma menjadi _Rocker_ gagal—nyaris gila? Tadinya rumah kediaman Byun damai sentosa tanpa suara cempreng manja Baekhyun yang setiap sore mengadakan konser _eksklusif _di sofa ruang tamu sambil mendendangkan lirik lagu galau _My Immortal_ oleh Evanescence. Lagu yang seharusnya terdengar menyayat terlontar dari bibir Baekhyun malah terdengar memekakan telinga. Belum lagi teriakannya yang hampir merubuhkan bangunan rumah.

Nyonya Byun sakit kepala!

"_THESE WOUNDS WON'T SEEMS TO HEAL~~~, THIS PAIN IS JUST TOO REAAALLL~~" _

_Galau boleh-boleh saja, tapi tak perlulah merubuhkan rumah segala, wahai Byun-Byun tersayang!_

"Baekhyun, nyanyinya biasa saja, sayang."

Baekhyun yang patah hati tidak hanya menjadi _rocker _gila, tuli pun iya,

"_THERE'S JUST TOO MUCH THAT TIME CAN NOT ERASEEE~~"_

"Ya Tuhan! SeungHyun cepatlah pulang dan urus anakmu," bisik Nyonya Byun sembari memijat kepalanya yang pusing.

Pucuk dicinta SeungHyun pun tiba, seketika Baekhyun bungkam dan berlagak seperti orang yang sedang mengalami depresi berat. Menenggelamkan kepalanya pada sandaran sofa dengan posisi tengkurap. Ah, dia masih agak enggan berbicara dengan ayahnya itu sejak insiden minggu malam lalu.

SeungHyun yang melihat anak semata wayangnya yang masih saja _ngambek _berpikir untuk melakukan sedikit konfrontasi. Tidak mungkin mereka berdiam-diaman terus menerus sampai kiamat.

"Hei, _my blue-eyed son~"_ tegur SeungHyun sembari membalik tubuh Baekhyun yang tengkurap agar menghadap padanya. Baekhyun bergeming dengan bibir yang cemberut.

_Masih marah dia, tuan~~~_

Menyadari itu membuat seulas senyum terkembang di sudut bibir tipis SeungHyun. Jangan salah, dia pun pernah mengalami yang namanya patah hati. Hanya saja… Baekhyun terlalu berlebihan dalam menyikapi masalah emosi rumit bernama cinta ini.

"Sayangnya ayah~" dendang SeungHyun lagi dan Baekhyun membuang muka berlagak cuek. "Aku bukan lagi sayangnya ayah," jawabnya acuh.

Kontan SeungHyun tertawa, tidak begitu keras namun berhasil membuat Baekhyun mendelik tajam padanya. SeungHyun berbatuk keren lalu mengatur ekspresi wajahnya jadi _ngambek _sama halnya Baekhyun. "Ohh~, jadi sekarang sayangku sudah jadi sayangnya Chanyeol- Chanyeol itu?" Justru Baekhyun mendelik lebih tajam lagi.

_Jangan singgung soal Chanyeol, ayah~_

_Tuh 'kan, Baekhyun jadi galau lagi!_

"Tidak _'kok._" _Pouting,_ Baekhyun bersidekap dan membuang wajah. SeungHyun menahan diri untuk tidak mencubit pipi Baekhyun atau menyerang anaknya ini dengan gelitikan _super_ karena merasa gemas. Dulu saat hamil Nadine pernah mengidam ingin tidur bersama _Puppy s_elama sebulan sampai-sampai membuat SeungHyun cemburu setengah mati—yang sebenarnya tak pantas ia cemburui—dan Wallaaa~ lahirlah Baekhyun yang seimut _Puppy _alih-alih sangar, seram dan berwajah garang seperti dirinya_. _SeungHyun sangat berterima kasih.

_Meski tidak ada hubungannya sama sekali ngidam memeluk Puppy dengan wajah Baekhyun yang terlampau imut._

"Maafkan ayah soal malam itu," bujuk SeungHyun bersungguh-sungguh. Sesaat Baekhyun mempertimbangkan keputusan 'mengakhiri acara _ngambek-ngambekan_ pada ayah' karena sesungguhnya dia pun lelah mendiamkan ayahnya dan terus-terusan diselimuti rasa canggung tiap berhadapan dengan pria yang telah memungkinkan dia lahir ke dunia ini

—dan bertemu Chanyeol.

Aduh, Chanyeol lagi!

"Ayah mencoba untuk menunggu sedikit saja lagi, tapi pekerjaan yang ayah tinggalkan kacau balau dan mau tidak mau ayah harus pergi untuk mengurus itu. Ayah harap, kesayangan ayah ini bisa memaklumi."

Sedikit demi sedikit Baekhyun menolehkan wajahnya, meski bibirnya masih saja mengerucut. SeungHyun mengulas senyum, berusaha meyakinkan lewat tatapan matanya. Baekhyun jadi teringat pada rencana licik Polisi tampan yang datang ke rumah mereka sabtu lalu, misi itukah yang dimaksud ayahnya sangatlah penting? Jika memang itu, Baekhyun akan memaklumi. Tapi… bagaimana hasilnya?

"Ayah, bagaimana penyergapan yang ayah lakukan malam itu?" tanya Baekhyun hati-hati, sontak membuat alis tebal SeungHyun terangkat satu. "Heum? Yang mana?" Dan Baekhyun meringis karena kesal pada ayahnya yang tampan-tampan pelupa. "Yang ituuuu, yang membuat ayah harus pergi malam itu."

"Ah, bisa dibilang berhasil, bisa juga tidak."

"Eh? Maksudnya?"

Sebelum menjawab kebingungan Baekhyun, SeungHyun menyempatkan diri menarik hidung memerah anak itu menjadikannya lebih merah lagi hampir menyerupai badut. Baekhyun meringis sakit dan ber-_acting_ marah. Cepat-cepat SeungHyun membuka suara sebelum Baekhyun kehilangan selera mendengarkan ceritanya.

"Yah, presentase keberhasilannya hanya 50%. Sebenarnya pihak kepolisian membuat rencana penangkapan anak-anak genk dengan berpura-pura mengajak mereka melakukan transaksi narkoba…"

Ah, yang itu Baekhyun sudah tahu!

"…Karena dengan begitu, polisi jadi punya alasan untuk menjebloskan mereka ke penjara. Selama ini orang tua mereka selalu menebus dengan uang tunai jika anak-anak itu tertangkap, polisi tidak bisa menahan karena tidak ada pihak yang _menuntut _dan memang belum ada Undang-Undang khusus yang mengatur tentang ini. Sedangkan mereka selalu dan selalu saja berbuat onar meresahkan masyarakat, tawuran yang melukai diri mereka sendiri, bahkan sampai memalak anak sekolahan hanya untuk bersenang-senang. Tidak bisa diberi toleransi lagi."

"Iya, aku tahu. Tapi hasilnya, apakah ayah berhasil menangkap anak-anak genk itu?"

SeungHyun menarik napas lalu mengusap wajah, kemudian tangannya bergerak melepas satu kancing teratas seragam kepolisiannya. Tiba-tiba merasa sesak dan gerah. "Mereka sudah curiga kalau transaksi itu palsu, ternyata diam-diam mereka juga menyiapkan rencana. Bentrok terjadi dan sangat disayangkan mereka menggunakan pistol sebagai senjata. Penyergapan gagal karena banyak yang telah kabur lebih dulu. Beruntung transaksi palsu sempat terlaksana jadi polisi bisa menjadikan itu bukti walau hanya seberapa saja yang tertangkap."

Demi Tuhan Baekhyun mencemaskan Chanyeol. Apakah Chanyeol tertangkap? Apakah dia terlibat transaksi itu makanya tertangkap dan tiba-tiba menghilang? Karena mengingat bagaimana Chanyeol memujanya, nyaris tidak ada kemungkinan brandalan itu akan mempermainkannya apalagi sampai mencampakannya seperti ini.

"Jadi, bagaimana kasus itu? Apakah sudah _clear? _Siapa-siapa saja anak genk yang berhasil tertangkap?_" _Sebisa mungkin Baekhyun mengatur nada bicara dan ekspresi wajahnya agar ayahnya tidak menyadari kalau dia sedang mencaritahu.

"Hanya tinggal menunggu sidang dari pengadilan, ayah tidak begitu ingat siapa saja mereka." Untunglah SeungHyun tidak menganggap pertanyaan Baekhyun aneh untuk ukuran anak SMA yang terdengar sangat ingin tahu. Pria tinggi tegap itu memijat keningnya sambil bersandar pada sandaran sofa. Matanya terpejam sesekali meringis pusing.

—Sedangkan perasaan Baekhyun jadi tak karuan karena jawaban barusan tidak memuaskannya apalagi menjawab rasa penasarannya!

"Sayangku, ayahmu ini _stress, _kepala ayah minta dipijat. Aduh, yang ini sakit sekali." Baekhyun tahu betul jika ayahnya sedang ber-_acting, _tapi dia tidak menolak permintaan _memijat kepala ayah yang sedang stress, _malah menurut walau setengah hati.

"Huh! Ayah merepotkan!" gerutunya.

Sekitar 15 menit Baekhyun melakukan pijatan di sekitar kening SeungHyun yang nampaknya mulai tertidur. Baekhyun jadi berinisiatif membangunkan ayahnya karena dia pikir akan lebih nyaman jika tidur di kamar bersama _spring-bed_ yang empuk ketimbang tidur di sofa dalam keadaan duduk pula. Menggoyangkan pelan lengan ayahnya, Baekhyun memanggil-manggil pelan meminta pria itu berpindah ke kamar.

SeungHyun sempat menggumam tak jelas lalu berdiri dari sofa dengan mata setengah terbuka. Di belakangnya Baekhyun meledek mengatakan ayahnya berjalan seperti orang mabuk. Tapi tampaknya pria itu benar-benar lelah sampai tidak berniat membalas ledekan anaknya—seperti biasa.

Merasa ayahnya telah memasuki kamar, fokus Baekhyun beralih pada koper kerja yang biasa menjadi identitas pegawai kantoran seperti ayahnya. Benda itu tergeletak manis di atas meja, SeungHyun pasti lupa mengambilnya. Rasa penasaran tentang apa saja isi tas itu melandanya membuat dia berpikir untuk menggeledah. Mungkin saja di dalam sana terdapat petunjuk tentang menghilangnya Chanyeol dari peradaban.

Mungkin saja—yang terdengar mustahil.

Baekhyun mulai ngelantur.

Chanyeol tidak bisa hilang dari pikirannya.

Sayang sekali.

"Bisa saja, _kan?_ Kau tidak akan tahu kalau kau tidak mencaritahu," kata Baekhyun pada dirinya sendiri. Setelah menyemangati dirinya—sekaligus berdelusi akan menemukan catatan tentang Chanyeol di dalam koper kerja tersebut—tangan-tangan Baekhyun secepat mungkin bekerja membuka isi tas dan memilah isinya satu-persatu.

Isinya tidak seheboh yang Baekhyun bayangkan—seperti pistol atau borgol—hanya kebanyakan dokumen dan Map. Dan satu buku _note_ panjang berwarna cokelat. Dan benda panjang itu yang paling menarik perhatiannya. Benar saja! Buku itu adalah catatan kasus yang telah masuk ke kepolisian. Catatan _kasar_ karena SeungHyun menulisnya menggunakan tangan. Tampak acak-acakan tapi Baekhyun masih bisa membaca apa yang tertera disana.

Tanggal, TKP, jenis kasus, nama tersangka juga korban, dan saksi jika ada.

Secepat kilat Baekhyun membolak-balik halaman mencari catatan kasus yang terjadi tanggal _17 Mei _yang mana merupakan tanggal pelaksanaan rencana transaksi narkoba palsu. Karena sejak saat itulah Chanyeol menghilang, hipotesis Baekhyun saat ini adalah _Chanyeol bisa saja tertangkap bersama para anggota PS_, dan rasa penasaran ingin segera mencaritahu memenuhi kepalanya.

Baekhyun membuka lembar-perlembar sambil bergumam 'Mana? Mana? Mana?' sampai telunjuknya bertemu dengan tanggal yang ia cari.

"Park Chanyeol? Park Chanyeol? Park Chanyeol?" gumam Baekhyun selagi telunjuknya menelusuri satu-persatu nama yang tertera. "Bang Yongguk, Jung Daehyun, Kim HimChan…"

Belum juga menemukan nama Chanyeol—

"Baekhyun, mana tas ayah?"

—SeungHyun telah menginterupsi.

Gelagapan, Baekhyun ketahuan menggeledah tas kerja ayahnya. Mata SeungHyun memicing, tak ada lagi kesan mengantuk, dan Baekhyun hanya bisa 'hehehe' tak jelas berharap ayahnya tidak curiga apalagi bertanya macam-macam.

Hffttt, Cinta, cinta~

Beruntung SeungHyun sedang dalam _mode sleepy, _jadi 'insting Polisi'nya sedang _turn off, _jika tidak Baekhyun akan diinterogasi habis-habisan.

Tapi, tapiiii…. Baekhyun belum berhasil memecahkan kasus _kakak tampan pencuri hatinya yang tiba-tiba menghilang'._

Hufftt~

...

* * *

><p>...<p>

Sejujurnya Baekhyun masih sangat mengharapkan Chanyeol. Mungkin terdengar murahan, tapi dia tidak ingin cinta pertamanya berakhir mengenaskan seperti ini. Terlebih dugaan Chanyeol yang tertangkap menari-nari di kepalanya minta segera di_usut_. Keyakinan Chanyeol yang tak mungkin mencampakannya begitu saja lah yang membuat dia berdiri di depan Kantor Kepolisian Distrik Gangnam, Seoul, tempat ayahnya mencari nafkah selama ini.

Beberapa kali Baekhyun menghembuskan napas berusaha menghilangkan ketegangannya. Dia jarang berkunjung ke tempat ini, dan rasanya agak aneh kalau dia tiba-tiba datang dengan alasan 'merindukan ayah'. Konyol sekali, tapi dia tidak punya alasan lain.

Tidak mugkin '_kan_ alasannya karena ingin mencaritahu keberadaan Chanyeol?

Sama saja minta ditembak mati!

"Ayah~" seru Baekhyun riang ketika Opsir Jang yang berwajah tenang menginjikannya masuk ke ruang kerja Wakil Kepala Badan Pemeliharaan Keamanan, Inspektur Jendral Polisi Byun SeungHyun. SeungHyun yang masih sibuk mondar-mandir keluar masuk pintu sambil berbicara pada Polisi muda mengacuhkannya dan hanya menunjuk sofa di ruang kerja bermaksud menyuruh Baekhyun duduk diam disana.

Sibuk sekali, ayah.

Cuek lagi.

Huh!

"Hufftt," dengus Baekhyun sembari mendudukan diri di sofa. Dia memilih memainkan gantungan kunci tasanya, meski pikirannya memberontak keras menyuruhnya segera bertindak. Jangan sampai dia tidak menemukan Chanyeol disini dan semua usahanya sejauh ini hanya sia-sia belaka.

Kalaupun hasilnya Nihil, paling tidak dia telah berusaha.

Dan Baekhyun tak begitu fokus saat pintu rungan terbuka cepat disusul langkah tergesa-gesa dan suara tegas yang terdengar bersemangat. "Inspektur, aku membawa laporan hasil penyidikan—" Baekhyun mendongak untuk mendapati Polisi muda berpakaian santai sedang terdiam di depan pintu, terlihat salah tingkah. "Ah maaf, kupikir Inspektur Byun ada di ruangan, anda pasti putranya."

Baekhyun mengangguk sebagai respon, matanya asyik menelisik Polisi muda yang kini berdiri diam di depan pintu masuk—yang sepertinya pernah ia temui sebelumnya. Ah, ini Polisi yang sempat ke rumahnya membahas perihal 'rencana penjebakan anak genk' sabtu lalu.

Ah, Mungkin Polisi muda ini bisa ia jadikan Informan penyelidikan kasus _kakak tampan pencuri hatinya yang tiba-tiba menghilang'. _Baekhyun perlu melakukan interogasi.

"Iya, aku Byun Baekhyun dan kau siapa?" tanyanya terkesan acuh tak acuh. Polisi muda itu menahan tawa, melangkah masuk ke dalam ruangan kemudian membungkuk kecil. "Aku Detektif-Polisi Wu, panggil aku YIfan atau Kris."

Yifan? Kak Yifan? Seperti nama Kekasih Zitao?

Aha, ini akan semakin mudah.

"Baiklah, kak Yifan. Oh omong-omong aku pernah melihatmu datang ke rumah sabtu lalu." Baekhyun mulai melancarkan aksi penyelidikannya. Dia harus tetap berhati-hati agar Kakak Polisi yang tampan ini tidak menaruh kecurigaan.

Sebenarnya Yifan mempunyai urusan yang lebih penting ketimbang meladeni anak SMA ingusan seperti Baekhyun. Namun entah mengapa, tubuhnya seolah betah berada di ruangan ini untuk sekedar berlama-lama menatap mata anak atasannya ini. Mata anak itu memang memikat.

"Benarkah?" tanya Yifan berlagak terkejut.

"Hu'um, aku bahkan mendengar pembicaraan antara kau dan ayah, pembicaraan yang _well_ membuatku cukup tertarik, karena kau tahu? Anak genk membuatku sedikit—" Baekhyun sedikit mencondongkan tubuhnya ke depan. "—tidak nyaman. Aku tidak menyukai mereka. Dan aku sangat mendukung kalau anak-anak seperti mereka dimusnahkan dari muka bumi."

_Alaahh~ Jangan percaya, itu hanya taktik!_

"Seperti itu?" Yifan menunjukan ketertarikan—yang mungkin saja dibuat-buat. Tapi sungguh, melihat setiap ekspresi Baekhyun, bagaimana dia berbicara—sebenarnya dia baru saja mencibir—menimbulkan kesan tersendiri bagi Yifan, seperti kagum—mungkin.

Merasa mendapat respon bagus atas kebohongannya, Baekhyun mengangguk antusias, terlewat gembira. "Hu'um, aku sangat-sangat menyetujui rencana seperti itu, sampai-sampai membuatku penasaran bagaimana hasilnya."

Kontan saja Yifan tertawa, masih saja ada anak ingusan seperti ini yang sibuk mengurusi urusan orang dewasa alih-alih pergi ke sekolah dan menuntut ilmu. Tapi tak mengapa, Yifan semakin merasa tertarik.

"Kau sangat ingin tahu, adik kecil." Yifan mengusak kepala Baekhyun sambil terkekeh, dan Baekhyun segera memasang wajah tak suka. "Ishh, aku memang ingin tahu. Jadi bagaimana hasilnya? Siapa-siapa saja yang berhasil kalian tangkap? Ouh, aku harap semuanya."

Yifan menggeleng-geleng sambil tertawa keheranan. "Bukan urusan anak kecil," jawabnya bersiap meninggalkan ruangan, namun suara memelas Baekhyun membuat Polisi muda itu otomatis menghentikan langkah. "Boleh aku melihat-lihat siapa saja anak genk yang berhasil kalian tahan? Hanya melihat-lihat, sekali ini saja. yah, yah, yah?"

Yifan berbalik, matanya memicing curiga. "Sebenarnya apa yang sedang kau caritahu?"

Dan Baekhyun bungkam. Iris matanya bergerak-gerak tak tentu arah menghindari tatapan tajam Yifan, sementara menelan ludah saja rasanya seperti menelan batu Jamrud yang berat dan besar. Baekhyun berusaha mengembalikan kata-katanya yang hilang entah kemana untuk segera menjawab pertanyaan Yifan agar Polisi muda itu tidak semakin curiga. Meski lidahnya kelu, namun dia masih bisa berkelit. "Ti-tidak ada. A-aku hanya penasaran."

Dan Yifan berdeham berat seperti mengejek. Baekhyun pikir Yifan akan balik menginterogasi dirinya, namun dia salah karena Polisi tampan itu justru membuka pintu lebar-lebar kemudian tersenyum manis. "Ok! Ayo kutunjukan, sebenarnya aku masih ada urusan penting dengan ayahmu, tapi sepertinya beliau sedang sibuk. Jadi, mari kutemani berjalan-jalan di sekitar sini."

Pernyataan barusan sontak membuat mara biru Baekhyun terbelalak gembira. "Benarkah? Terima kasih," serunya sambil tersenyum lebar.

_Hehehe, misi berjalan lancar~_

_Terima kasih pada wajahnya yang menawan!_

Yifan mengajak Baekhyun ke gedung tahanan sementara tersangka kriminal yang tengah menanti jadwal sidang yang dikeluarkan pengadilan. Jantung Baekhyun berdetak tak karuan menyusuri koridor lumayan panjang tersebut, beberapa kali ia menggigit bibir sembari memperhatikan jeruji-jeruji besi di sisi kanan dan kiri.

Hampir mencapai ujung koridor namun wajah tampan Chanyeol yang masih selalu memenuhi pikirannya tidak juga ia temukan di balik jeruji manapun. Baekhyun mulai cemas, tanda-tanda Chanyeol tidak ia temukan di tempat ini. Lalu kemana brandalan itu? Apakah Chanyeol benar-benar mencampakan dirinya?

Baekhyun ingin sekali menangis.

Namun celotehan Yifan di sebelahnya selalu berhasil membuatnya menahan diri. Sepertinya dia harus berusaha seratus kali lebih keras untuk _Move-on. Ah, _Tidak bisa, tidak bisa. Tidak semudah itu! Bagaimana mungkin Chanyeol meninggalkannya tanpa mengucapkan sepatah kata pun? Salam perpisahan, misalnya?

Baekhyun hanya belum bisa terima, di dalam hatinya dia sangat mencemaskan Chanyeol. Juga sangat merindukan brandalan itu.

Misi gagal, hasil _investigasi_ hanyalah nihil.

Chanyeol—masih—ditelan langit!

...

* * *

><p>...<p>

Mungkin benar kata pepatah, cinta itu gila. Buktinya Baekhyun sudah menjadi gila. Entah apa yang dipikirkannya sampai berani-berani membahayakan dirinya sendiri dengan masuk ke dalam lubang buaya; markas para _gangster._

Dia benar-benar sudah gila!—Gila karena Chanyeol.

Tapi mari berdoa semoga Baekhyun bisa bertemu Chaneyeol disana. Setidaknya Chanyeol perlu mengatakan dengan jelas kalau dia mencampakan Baekhyun, dengan begitu Baekhyun bisa puas dan berhenti berharap.

Sayangnya pemilihan waktu kunjungan dadakan ini sangatlah salah! Sekarang sudah malam—dan sedang turun hujan. Seharusnya Baekhyun pulang ke rumah bukannya langsung ke tempat ini sepulangnya dia dari Kantor Kepolisian. Hanya bisa berharap semoga Chanyeol ada disana dan menolong si Byun-Byun yang kini menggigil kedinginan.

Tubuh Baekhyun basah kuyub ketika langkah kakinya terhenti di depan Ruko kosong yangmana terdapat gerombolan pemuda tengah bermain kartu di dalamnya sambil tertawa-tawa. Timbul keraguan dalam dirinya untuk menginterupsi, takut pemuda-pemuda brandalan itu marah dan tak suka. Namun Baekhyun sudah sejauh ini maka dia harus berani.

"Permisi," katanya diantara suara gemericik hujan yang jatuh menimpa bumi. Belum ada respon, mungkin suaranya teredam suara hujan yang lumayan lebat. "Permisi!" Baekhyun sedikit berteriak, dan sukses mendapat tatapan-tatapan mata tajam pemuda brandalan sana yang secara serempak menoleh padanya. Nyali Baekhyun ciut seketika. "A-aku mencari Chanyeol," ungkapnya hampir menangis.

"Chanyeol? Ah, iya. Masuklah dulu." Rupanya perangai pemuda-pemuda berbadan otot semua itu tidak seseram wajahnya. Oh, iya Chanyeol juga bagian dari mereka dan dia sangat baik.

"Kau yang kami kira mata-mata PS dulu, kan? Kau Baekhyun, kan?"

Bagaimana mereka bisa tahu? Tapi itu tidak penting, dan Baekhyun segera melangkah lebih dekat memasuki Ruko tersebut. Di dalam cukup nyaman. Tempat ini menyerupai rumah alih-alih gudang seperti yang biasa ia lihat di _film-film._

"Changmin, ambilkan selimut. Nickhun-ah, naikan suhu penghangat ruangan." Pemuda berbadan kekar yang baru saja berteriak adalah orang yang sama yang berbicara pada Chanyeol mengenai rantai motor dan lain-lain saat kali pertama ia datang kemari. Baekhyun masih ingat ia bernama Taecyeon. Pemuda-pemuda yang diperintahkan tidak membantah meski sempat diam memperhatikan Baekhyun terlebih dulu.

"Duduklah dulu, kami akan menelepon Chanyeol." Pemuda itu menuntun Baekhyun yang menggigil hampir membeku untuk duduk di salah satu sofa. Kumpulan yang tadinya bermain kartu seketika bubar dan berdiri untuk menyambut Baekhyun. Mereka tersenyum senang dan tampak canggung.

"Tunggu disini sebentar." Taecyeon beranjak meninggalkan Baekhyun dan masuk lebih dalam ke dalam markas. Pandangan penasaran yang dilemparkan para pemuda yang masih tersisa membuat Baekhyun risih.

Tidak sampai 5 menit, dia kembali bersama pemuda tinggi yang dipanggil Changmin sambil menenteng selimut tebal di tangannya. "Pakai ini, dan tolong Nickhun, kemarikan _portable-_nya." Langsung saja Baekhyun menyelimuti seluruh tubuhnya sementara yang dipanggil Nickhun mengangkat _portable _dan meletakannya tak jauh dari sofa dimana Baekhyun duduk. Baekhyun tersenyum canggung, dan pandangan-pandangan penasaran para brandalan kembali tertuju padanya.

"Taecyeon-ah, Ponsel Chanyeol tak bisa dihubungi, mungkin saja masih disita." Pemua bertubuh pendek yang pernah mencibiri Chanyeol dulu muncul dari balik tembok. Taacyeon meringis sebentar, lalu berseru. "Hubungi dia di nomor telepon rumahnya."

Baekhyun semakin bingung sebenarnya apa yang terjadi pada Chanyeol? Tentu dia tidak menghilang dengan sengaja. buktinya, bahkan teman sejawatnya tidak bisa menghubunginya. Dan itu? Nomor telepon rumah? Apa Chanyeol sedang berada di rumahnya? Baekhyun yakin Chanyeol sama sekali tak berniat mencampakannya.

Dia ingin bertanya pada kawan-kawan Chanyeol ini, namun rasa canggung membuat lidahnya ikutan membeku seperti tubuhnya.

"Tunggu sebentar, Jonghyun sedang menelepon Chanyeol. Pasti urusanmu sangatlah penting sampai berani ke tempat seperti ini dalam keadaan hujan," Taecyeon berbasa-basi. Kawan-kawannya yang lain mengangguk membenarkan.

Dan Baekhyun tidak berniat menjawab, hanya diam dengan kecanggungan yang kentara jelas menguar di udara. Semoga Chanyeol segera datang agar perasaan was-was di hatinya segera menghilang.

Biar bagaimanapun ini markas para gangster dan Baekhyun yang penakut harus waspada.

Jonghyun muncul setelah menutup pembicaraan di telepon, langkahnya santai. "Aku sudah menghubungi Chanyeol, mungkin dia akan datang."

MUNGKIN?!

Oh God!

Chanyeol benar-benar mencampakannya!

Ok! Baekhyun akan pulang sekarang juga!

"Ah, kalau begitu aku pulang saja—" Baekhyun akan berdiri namun lengan kekar Taecyeon terlanjur mencekal tangannya. Baekhyun bersumpah perasaan risih di hatinya tidak bisa ia halau membuatnya merinding dan refleks menepis tangan itu. "Kenapa cepat sekali? Chanyeol belum datang, atau paling tidak tunggulah sampai hujan reda."

_Chanyeol! Kau brengsek!_

Setelah menarik napas dan meredam ketakutannya, Baekhyun akhirnya kembali duduk dan bersembunyi di balik selimut. Meski sebenarnya dia merasa awas dan takut ditatapi seintens itu—seolah ingin memakannya hidup-hidup. Suasana kembali hening, lagi-lagi canggung menguasai. Baekhyun hanya menunduk sementara para pemuda bertatto dan berbadan kekar duduk mengerumuninya sambil menatap tak berkedip dengan mulut setengah menganga.

Baekhyun sungguh risih!

_Dan takut!_

"Apa matamu asli?" tanya pemuda bernama Changmin sedikit memajukan wajahnya berniat menyentuh mata Baekhyun. Tapi pemuda yang lain segera memukul tangannya. Baekhyun tak menjawab.

"Apa bibirmu asli?" Pemuda berwajah cukup manis yang tadinya memukul tangan Changmin gantian bertanya. Baekhyun masih tak ingin menjawab.

"Apa kulitmu asli?" Pemuda yang duduk di sisi kanan berani menyentuh kulit wajahnya refleks membuat ia berjengit dan menjauh. Tapi tak bisa karena tubuhnya justru terbentur tubuh kekar pemuda yang duduk di sisi kiri tubuhnya.

"AKH!"

Baekhyun panik ketika pemuda yang lain termasuk Taecyeon meniru hal itu, menyentuh-nyentuh kulitnya. "Apa kau manusia?" Kali ini Taecyeon yang bertanya, tangannya mengelus-elus leher Baekhyun. Mata biru Baekhyun mulai berkaca-kaca dan sebisa mungkin menepis tangan-tangan nakal yang mulai menggerayanginya.

"Chanyeol tidak akan datang, dia tidak diijinkan kemanapun. Ayolah, jangan khawatir. Mainan sebagus ini tidak boleh dilewatkan begitu saja. Wajahnya juga seperti boneka, kita bisa menjualnya pada kolektor patung manusia dan mendapat untung. Bagaimana bisa Chanyeol mempunyai 'mainan' sebagus ini dan hanya 'mencicipinya' sendiri?" Baekhyun mendengar pemuda bernama Changmin berbisik pada pemuda cukup manis di sampingnya yang nampak ragu.

Dan Baekhyun tak bisa menahan diri untuk tidak menangis. Kesalahan terbesar yang pernah ia lakukan adalah memutuskan pergi ke tempat terkutuk ini!

_Brengsek kalian para gangster! Begitu juga kau Chanyeol! Pantas saja Polisi begitu memusuhi kalian!_

Baekhyun teringat ayah dan ibunya!

Tapi Baekhyun tak ingin berakhir mati setelah diperkosa ramai-ramai di tempat ini!

Jadi dia harus menyelamatkan dirinya sendiri karena tidak mungkin Chanyeol yang menyelamatkannya!

Baekhyun mengumpulkan semua kekuatannya dan melayangkan pukulan ke wajah pemuda-pemuda brandalan tersebut kemudian bangkit secepat kilat lalu berlari keluar. Tapi sayang, Dewi _fortuna_ sedang memusuhinya dan berpihak kepada para _gangster_ gila ini. Tubuh kecilnya berhasil tergapai tangan kekar Nickun. Seringaian brandalan itu terekam jelas oleh retina biru Baekhyun. Sangat mengerikan.

"Jangan pulang dulu, adik manis. Ayo kita bermain-main sebentar."

Kepala Baekhyun mendadak pening, seluruh persendiannya lemas dan badannya gemetaran hingga memberontak pun jadi tak berarti. Hujan di luar sana seperti sengaja menertawainya. Yang terjadi selanjutnya tubuh kecil Baekhyun telah dibating begitu saja ke atas sofa. Pandangannya seketika buram tertutup air mata yang menggenang. Hanya samar-samar melihat pemuda-pemuda brandalan yang mulai membuka pakaian satu-persatu.

Baekhyun berharap malam ini, semoga kata cinta yang terucap dari bibir Chanyeol tidak sekedar 'main-main'.

Dan kini nama Chanyeol seolah menjadi mantra. Ia menggumamkannya berulang-ulang, tanpa sadar.

_Chanyeol, Chanyeol, Chanyeol, Chanyeol, Chanyeol, Chanyeol, Chanyeol…._

_Tolong aku…_

**TBC**

* * *

><p>Hadoohh, makin gak jelas aja nih FF, sebenarnya gue lagi sedihlaahh terus?

Sudut pandangnya masih sudut pandang Baekhyun, sudut pandang Chanyeol entaran aja, gue masih pengen readerdeul nebak-nebak sendiri apa yang terjadi pada Chanyeol, dan apa yang Chanyeol sembunyikan? Kkkk~

Dan jangan khawatir masalah genre, ini tetap Fluff Humor (gagal) tidak akan berubah jadi angst. Hurt/comfort cuman selingan buat konflik doang, tapi yakin gak bakal melenceng dari genre aslinya. Ok Fix~

**Sebenarnya gue sedih banget T_T Kemaren gue udah tau caranya liat View dari suatu FF yang udah dipublish, dan agak shock sih, ini view-nya ribuan tapi kenapa yang respond hanya…. Entahlah, gue baru tau kalau ternyata mayoritas penikmat FF ChanBaek di FFN itu PELIT. Atau mungkin pelitnya cuman ama gue doang? Cuman di FF ini aja?**

**Ahhh sedih banget pokoknya (gue gak boleh nangis karena gue setrong macem iron man/waks)**

**Gak tau deeehhh, nyerah nyeraahh nyeraahhh ama sider **

**Suweerr gue nyeraaahh (nyesel juga udah tau gimana liat View FF, kalau gak, gua gak bakal se-bad-mood ini)**

Makasih buat yang udah nyemangetin sampe sini [**CussonsBaekBy**], [**cc**], [**deestoria**], [**dugunchao**], [**Sniaanggrn**], [**nadyadwiandini10**], [**YOONA**], [**CBHS-EXO-L**], [**baekggu**], [**KyungMiie**], [**fitry. Sukma .39**], [**neli amelia**], [**KT CB**], [**silviie. vienoy**], [**baekhyungurl**], [**Brida96**], [**faul**], [**septhaca**], [**Ichi bee**], [**Majey Jannah 97**], [**Nenehcabill**], [**ParkbyunieTut92**], [**kim jihwa**], [**A Y P**], [**Nugu**], [**KyusungChanbaek**], [**IRN**], [**bee**], [**devie. chaniago. 9**], [**Ikki Ka Jung99**], [**devrina**], [**ayaya**], [**n13zelf**], [**snowy07**], [**ShinJiWoo920202**], [**JonginDO**], [**oranyeol**], [**Jihyunnn**], [**dyahclloelfblue**], [**sycarp**], [**Guest (di lain waktu cantumin nama yah say)**], [**nnukeybum**], [**hyunn**], [**PrincePink**], [**LeeEunin**] makasih makasih makasiihh~

**Gue butuh waktu bersemedi(?) buat balikin mood lagi, pokoknya kecewa banget ama sider. Kita sesama CBS tapi kalian cuek bebek dan gak adil banget. **

FF ini, tetap gue lanjut apapun yang terjadi, tapi mungkin bakalan lama, pokoknya sampe selesai semedi balikin mood

**Tolong jangan nungguin FF jelek ini yang sampe ninggalin jejak pun banyak yang gak sudi**

Yo! Wess, Gue pamit(?)

Semoga kalian (sider) telah berubah disaat kita bertemu lagi/Tsaahh~


	5. Chapter 5

**25 November, 2014**

**©Amie Leen**

* * *

><p><em><strong>A week ago, Mei 17 …<strong>_

Chanyeol tak lagi ingat kapan terakhir kali dia berdiri di depan cermin dalam waktu yang cukup lama hanya untuk memperhatikan penampilannya—seperti saat ini. Banyak yang memujinya tampan—faktanya dia memang tampan—tapi Chanyeol bersikeras ingin seratus kali kelihatan lebih baik—dan lebih tampan—saat bertemu ayah Baekhyun nanti. Jadi dia bekerja ekstra keras merapihkan rambut gondrongnya agar tampak klimiks dan gagah ala _actor_ _film _90-an.

Syukurlah dia segera menyadari bahwa menjadi diri sendiri seribu kali lebih baik ketimbang memasang '_image_' palsu—jika tidak maka waktunya akan semakin terbuang percuma. Pada akhirnya rambut gondrong itu hanya disisir rapi dengan poni yang dinaikan ke atas menampakan keningnya—_style_ favorit Baekhyun.

Mengenakan pakaian terbaik yang ia punya—kaos hitam kebanggan dibalut jas semi-formal berwarna putih _plus_ celana _jeans_ utuh (bukan _jeans_ yang sobek di beberapa bagian terutama lutut seperti kebanyakan miliknya) serta sepatu _converse_ keluaran terbaru yang ia beli baru-baru ini—Chanyeol siap bertemu calon mertua.

_EHEM!_

Ini kali pertama dia mendatangi rumah pacarnya—karena sesungguhnya Chanyeol jarang menjalin hubungan serius, kebanyakan ber_-one-night stand—_terlebih untuk menemui ayah dari sang pacar, jadi dia merasa sedikit gugup.

_Begini saja sudah gugup, bagaimana saat melamar nanti?_

Dia tidak akan gugup kalau saja _ayah_ yang dimaksud bukan berprofesi sebagai Polisi yang tidak lain adalah _oknum_ yang paling ia hindari.

_Tapi demi Baekhyun tersayang…_

_Di hukum pancung pun Chanyeol rela~_

Sepuluh menit ia habiskan hanya untuk menetralkan detak jantung juga menghilangkan kegugupan, dan Chanyeol telah siap lahir dan batin! _Tsah!_

_Yang mau bertemu mertua,_

_Yang mau menjalin hubungan secara legal,_

_Yang mau menyerahkan nyawa cuma-cuma,_

—lupakan saja kalimat yang terakhir!

Bersiul-siul—bentuk usaha merilekskan diri—Chanyeol melangkah keluar lalu menarik _folding gate _bermaksud menutup 'rumah'nya itu, kemudian berjalan santai menuju motornya yang ia parkir di depan bengkel. Siul-siulannya terdengar semakin nyaring menandakan suasana hati yang sedang baik.

Chanyeol bersiap menyalakan mesin motor sampai ia mendengar suara riuh mobil yang berkejar-kejaran dari arah belakang. Segera saja ia berbalik hanya untuk mendapati salah satu kawannya berkendara dengan brutal mengejar dua gerombolan motor yang tak kalah brutal di depannya. Bunyi mesinnya nyaris merusak pendengaran.

"Chanyeol, masuk!"

Chanyeol tak sempat berpikir lebih jauh saat pintu mobil terbuka lebar kemudian berhenti sejenak tepat di depannya. Langsung saja ia masuk ke dalam mobil tersebut tanpa banyak bertanya. Keningnya mengkerut bingung ketika berteriak keras, "Ada apa ini, Jonghyun-ah?!" pada kawannya yang sedang fokus berkendara mengejar _kuda besi_ yang telah melesat lumayan jauh di depan.

Kawannya tersebut menjawab dengan suara tak kalah keras. "Kibum menangkap basah PS sedang berusaha mencabut rem mobil ketua, bahkan kaca spionku jadi sasaran tembak. Lihatlah!" Dan Chanyeol melirik kaca spion pecah di sisi kiri dan kanan mobil.

Gila!

"Kita harus mengejar mereka!"

Dia baru bisa mencerna keadaan setelah mendengar pernyataan barusan. _Hell!_ Dia punya urusan yang lebih penting!

"Tapi aku sudah ada janji dengan Baekhyun!"

"Sebentar saja, Chanyeol! Kita hanya perlu menangkap mereka dan memberi pelajaran lalu kau bisa melanjutkan kencanmu!"

Chanyeol tak bisa mendengar jelas suara temannya ini karena suara bising mesin mobil yang melaju ugal-ugalan. "Tapi ini penting sekali!" katanya keras kepala.

Jonghyun yang tadinya fokus pada jalanan jadi mendelik tajam padanya. Wajahnya datar ketika dia menjawab, "Ini demi kelompok kita, Chanyeol!"

Dan Chanyeol bungkam.

Demi kelompok, sebentar saja tak mengapa.

Dalam hal ini kelompok lebih penting ketimbang Baekhyun?

Entahlah…

* * *

><p><strong>MY BLUE-EYED BOY (KESAYANGAN-KU)<strong>

**[**WARNING: DON'T LIKE? DON'T READ!**]**

**[**Claim: I just owned the story**]**

**[**M (for **Mature** scene)**]**

**[**YAOI/Boys Love**]**

**[**CHANBAEK**]**

Enjoy~

* * *

><p>Seharusnya Chanyeol lebih memilih Baekhyun, apapun yang terjadi seharusnya dia memilih pergi menemui Baekhyun. Lihatlah apa yang terjadi! Dengan mudahnya Jonghyun memakan umpan yang dilempar PS dan akhirnya masuk jebakan.<p>

Tak pernah sekalipun Chanyeol membayangkan berakhir di sarang musuh dalam keadaan mengenaskan seperti ini. Seharusnya Jonghyun bisa lebih cerdas menyimpulkan PS sengaja melakukan itu agar mereka mengejar, sementara anggota PS lain siap menghadang jika mereka telah keluar jauh dari _kandang._

_Yang terpenting bagi seorang gangster adalah; mempertahankan wilayahnya._

"Senang rasanya kedatangan tamu istimewa," pemuda tinggi dengan _gummy-smile_ tertawa meremehkan seraya bertepuk tangan. Di depannya Chanyeol dan Jonghyun sedang duduk manis, terikat pada sebuah kursi di dalam ruangan seperti gudang.

BUK

Kepalan tangan mengenai wajah Chanyeol, membuatnya limbung ke samping. Entah itu pukulan yang keberapa yang dilayangkan anggota PS kepadanya. Memberontak, dia berusaha bangkit dan membalas, namun malah perutnya yang jadi sasaran pukul.

BUK

BUK

BUK

_Chanyeol sangat merindukan Baekhyun._

"Pecundang licik! Lepaskan aku dan kita bertarung secara jantan, keparat!"

BUK

"Sebelum kau jawab di bawah mafia siapa kalian bekerja?!"

"Kami tidak bekerja di bawah perintah mafia! Kami bukan budak seperti kalian!" desis Chanyeol dingin dan kembali diberi pukulan oleh anggota PS yang pendek bermata tajam. Jonghyun di sampingnya ikut dihadiahi pukulan ketika berusaha menendang dan memberontak.

"Tidak usah berkelit."

PLAK

Si brandalan tampan meringis ketika sudut bibirnya sobek sampai mengeluarkan darah.

"Kudengar mafia Choi memasukan penyusup ke kelompok Bos kami, aku curiga penyusup itu adalah salah satu dari kalian." Pemuda ber-_gummy smile_ memutar-mutar pistol terkesan santai. Tuduhan barusan kontan membuat darah Chanyeol dan Jonghyun mendidih.

"Kau dan kecurigaanmu sama _idiot_nya karena kami tidak ada hubungannya sama sekali dengan mafia Choi!" Jonghyun sedikit berteriak, lagi-lagi dikenai pukulan tepat di perut oleh pemuda tak kalah tinggi berwajah manis.

"Ok! Berkelitlah terus, jangan harap kalian bisa keluar dari sini dalam keadaan selamat!" Pemuda ber_gummy smile_ tersebut menjauhi Chanyeol dan Jonghyun, namun isyarat tangannya memerintahkan pemuda pendek bermata tajam untuk memukul keduanya sampai babak belur.

"Pecundang kau, Bang Yongguk! Caramu seperti anak kecil! Seperti inikah yang kau sebut jagoan?!" teriak Chanyeol mendarah daging sebelum diberi banyak pukulan bergantian pada perut dan wajahnya.

BUK

BUK

BUK

_Chanyeol yakin wajahnya tak lagi tampan!_

Pukulannya baru akan berhenti ketika pemuda yang paling tinggi, hampir setinggi Chanyeol berambut putih memasuki ruangan itu dengan langkah yang terpatah-patah. "Yongguk-ssi, Lee datang membawa _barang_ yang akan kita jual malam ini," serunya.

Yang dipanggil Yongguk kontan menghentikan langkah. Ekspresinya tak dapat terbaca oleh Chanyeol ketika menyahut, "Transaksinya malam ini? Sebenarnya aku ragu pada Lee, jaga-jaga saja kalau ini tipuan. Siapkan senjata kalian dan selalu ingat untuk waspada!"

Transaksi? Transaksi apa?—benak Chanyeol bertanya-tanya.

"Benar, tinggal sebentar lagi. Mungkin sebaiknya kita bersiap-siap," kata pemuda pendek bermata tajam.

"_Barang_ jenis apa yang harus kita jual? Berapa kilogram?"

Chanyeol mengernyit selagi mencuri dengar. Kepalanya yang pening bekerja dua kali lebih keras menganalisis setiap kalimat yang diutarakan dua pemuda itu.

Pemuda berambut putih berjalan lebih dekat ke arah Yongguk yang kini menyulut api di ujung rokoknya. "Jenis mariyuana dari Meksiko sekitar 10 kilogram."

Kontan Chanyeol terbelalak, tubuhnya refleks bergerak maju dalam lilitan tali yang mengikatnya. Matanya menatap nyalang dan rahangnya mengeras. "Kalian berniat melakukan transaksi narkoba?" katanya geram.

"Bukan urusanmu, Park!" jawab yang bermata tajam.

"Kalian merusak reputasi _gangster!_ Apa bedanya kalian dengan budak yang hanya mengangguk dengan patuh ketika diperintah ini dan itu? Transaksi Narkoba? Astaga! Itu yang seharusnya kau hindari!"

BUK

"Chanyeol?" Jonghyun kontan memekik, khawatir juga pada kawannya.

Dan Sekali lagi Chanyeol harus merelakan wajahnya dipukul menggunakan pistol. Kali ini langsung dari Yongguk. "Bukan urusanmu, kau tuli! Jangan sebut dirimu GO kalau bertransaksi narkoba saja kau takut!" desis pemuda itu, giginya bergemelatuk.

"Kau bukan _gangster,_ kau budak!"

BUK

"Sumbat mulut besar si Park!" Yongguk bersiap pergi, pistol yang sempat ia genggam ia sematkan di saku belakang celana denimnya. Namun detik berikutnya langkah panjang pemuda itu terhenti. "Ah, sekalian saja, bawa dia agar dia tahu bagaimana caranya jadi jagoan! Mungkin dia bisa sekaligus belajar bertransaksi narkoba." Tubuh Yongguk berbalik untuk menghadap Chanyeol, ujung pistol berada tepat di pelipisnya. "Aku baik, bukan?"

"Cih!"

BUK

BUK

BUK

"Bawa mereka!"

Mata Chanyeol berkunang-kunang, senyum manis Baekhyun menari-nari di pikirannya.

**…**

* * *

><p><strong>…<strong>

Kepala Chanyeol masih juga pening saat tubuhnya diseret paksa menuju bangunan tak terurus tak jauh dari wilayah pasar. Tempat ini seperti bekas bangunan terbakar. Puing reruntuhan tersebar di beberappa sudut. Hari sudah Berganti malam, penerangan yang ada hanya berupa senter. Beberapa kali Chanyeol tersandung karena tubuhnya yang ditarik paksa oleh lengan pemuda tinggi berwajah manis, yang dipanggil Himchan, sementara tangannya terikat lilitan kawat.

Dia sudah sangat terlambat, meski tidak lagi memungkinkan baginya untuk pergi ke rumah Baekhyun dalam keadaan tertawan seperti ini. Dan hal itu membuat Chanyeol tak henti-henti mengutuk kebodohannya.

Baekhyun pasti marah,

Bibir merah delimanya pasti tengah mengerucut,

Chanyeol merindukannya.

Banyak kenangan tentang Baekhyun terputar bagai _flashback_ di benak Chanyeol. Sampai-sampai membuatnya harus menarik napas beberapa kali seraya memejamkan mata karena rasa sesak menghimpit dadanya. Kalau saja tangannya tidak terikat dan orang-orang ini tidak mengawal dirinya seperti seorang tahanan, mungkin dia akan melayangkan tinju dan berjuang untuk kabur. Tapi PS selalu berani menarik pelatuk pistol dan melesatkan peluru ke kepala lawan yang mereka angggap perlu mati.

Chanyeol masih ingin hidup—masih ingin menghabiskan sisa hidupnya bersama Baekhyun.

Seketika lamunannya buyar ketika langkah-langkah anggota PS terhenti di tengah-tengah bangunan. Chanyeol tak bisa menganalisa di kegelapan seperti ini. Hingga samar-samar pria berbadan tegap dengan dada yang membusung muncul di balik kegelapan, memegang koper lumayan besar. Wajahnya nyaris tak terlihat karena penerangan yang seadanya. Tapi Chanyeol bisa melihat senyumnya yang tersungging licik.

"Tidak perlu membuang waktu, mana barangnya?" katanya dengan suara dalam.

Pemuda berambut putih maju ke depan, langkahnya tetap terpatah-patah. Matanya mengawasi pria di depan mereka, tak berkedip sedikitpun. Lamban sekali gerakannya.

"Bayarannya?" Yongguk menodongkan senjata. Pria itu tersenyum miring, mengejek. "Aku ingin memastikan, apakah barang ini sesuai dengan yang aku mau?"

"Cih! Kau bertele-tele. Berikan saja uangnya dan kau ambil barangnya. Selesai!" Yongguk mulai berdesis, tubunya maju selangkah.

"Aku hanya khawatir kalian menipu." Pria hampir baya itu tertawa sumbang, detik berikutnya ia berkata datar, "Tunjukkan dulu padaku isi koper itu!"

Chanyeol mengawasi tangan Yongguk yang terjulur ke belakang meminta koper dari tangan pemuda berambut putih, sementara tangan satunya mengarah pada saku celana, menyentuh ujung pistol yang tersemat disana.

"Junhong, tunjukkan padanya!" katanya pada pemua kikuk berambut putih.

Tepat ketika pemuda tersebut membuka koper, suara tembakan terdengar dimana-mana. Gerombolan pria berseragam muncul entah dari mana sambil menembakkan pistol ke tanah, berusaha mengenai kaki-kaki pemuda yang berkumpul di tengah gedung rusak ini. Aksi baku-tembak terjadi, para anggota PS tak ingin diam begitu saja, balas menembak ke segala arah selagi melarikan diri. Chanyeol tak tahu kemana ia berlari. Tangannya yang terikat dan tubuhnya yang babak belur tak memberi banyak kesempatan baginya untuk bergerak lebih bebas dan lebih cepat.

_DOR!_

_DOR!_

_DOR!_

Bunyi tembakan diselingi bunyi sirene Polisi. Semakin riuh, dan Chanyeol tak dapat menemukan jalan keluar.

Di tengah-tengah bentrok, sempat-sempatnya ia meneriakan nama Jonghyun. "Jonghyun-ah, Jonghyuunn?"

DOORR!

"Angkat tanganmu!"

Tidak ada lagi yang bisa ia perbuat ketika sebuah peluru tertancap di betisnya. Chanyeol sempat mengerang dan hendak lari, tapi tangan petugas itu secepat kilat mencekal tubuhnya. Ia berbalik berusaha melepaskan diri, tapi kakinya yang terluka tak membantu sama sekali.

Dan usaha membebaskan dirinya kontan terhenti ketika pandangannya bersirobok dengan pemilik tangan yang matian-matian mencekalnya. Nafasnya tercekat.

_Wajah ini sangat ia kenal!_

"Chanyeol?"

_Bahkan suaranya masih saja sama._

"Kris?"

**…**

* * *

><p><strong>…<strong>

"Katakan padaku kau bukan salah satu dari mereka?"

Desak Polisi muda yang berhasil meringkus Chanyeol ketika memaksa tubuhnya memasuki jeruji besi. Rahang Chanyeol mengeras, geramannya membuat Polisi tersebut semakin murka.

Rencana bertemu calon mertua malah berakhir masuk bui.

Apa yang dia harapkan?

"Kau masih belum berubah, Park Chanyeol," kata Polisi muda itu sinis. Dan Chanyeol berdesis tajam padanya. "Dan kau telah banyak berubah, Kris. Ah, maksudku WU Yifan."

Penjara sementara itu mayoritas dihuni anggota PS. Chanyeol bersyukur masih menemukan Jonghyun di tempat ini. Sementara Yongguk sedang berada di ruang interogasi, pukulan dan amukan terdengar dari ruangan tak jauh dari penjara tersebut.

"Aku tidak percaya, Chanyeol, Kau bagian dari Poison Soul?" Yifan yang sempat meninggalkan penjara mendatangi Chanyeol kembali. Pemuda itu tampak kacau. Benar kata Chanyeol, dia telah banyak berubah, sangat berbeda sejak terakhir kali Chanyeol melihat temannya ini.

"Aku bukan bagian dari Poison Soul!" kata Chanyeol penuh penakanan. Dan Yifan memicingkan mata padanya. "Tapi kau tetap seorang _gangster!" _vonis polisi muda itu.

Chanyeol berdecih. "Aku dijebak, tadinya aku ingin pergi ke rumah kekasihku, malah masuk dalam jebakan murahan PS. Kalau kau mengira aku berkilah, tidak mungkin aku pergi bertransaksi narkoba mengenakan pakaian seperti ini."

Kontan Yifan menelisik Chanyeol dari ujung kaki hingga ujung rambut. Dia tampak gagah kalau saja wajahnya tidak babak belur.

"Aku berkata jujur, Kris," desak Chanyeol. Tatapan Yifan entah menyiratkan sesuatu yang tidak dimengerti Channyeol, membuat brandalan tampan itu ragu kawan lamanya ini berniat membantu—atau justru mempersulit keadaan.

_Jangan sampai dia mengahabiskan sisa umurnya di penjara!_

"Jika saja dulu kau mendengarkan perkataanku, kau tidak akan berakhir menjadi sampah masyarakat seperti ini. Berjanji padaku kau akan berhenti menjadi _gangster,_ maka aku akan menolongmu."

Chanyeol mengangkat tangannya. "Tidak! Tidak bisa!"

"Ya sudah, tunggu saja pengadilan mengeluarkan jadwal sidangmu!" Yifan melepaskan genggamannya pada jeruji penjara lalu berbalik pergi. Dan Chanyeol gelagapan putus asa.

"Ok! Ok! Aku tidak bisa berjanji untuk itu, tapi aku bisa berjanji; kau tidak akan lagi mendapatiku masuk ke tempat ini."

Yifan menoleh padanya. "Jika aku mendapatimu berbuat kriminal—lagi, tanganku sendiri yang akan menyeretmu ke penjara."

Tepat setelahnya, Byun SeungHyun muncul dari pembelokan koridor, sedang menggeret Bang Yongguk yang babak belur. Jantung Chanyeol berdetak dua kali lebih cepat. Sudah sering ia bertemu SeungHyun di kantor Polisi ini, mengingat ini bukan kali pertama ia tertangkap, namun rasanya berbeda setelah mengetahui bahwa pria itulah ayah dari orang yang paling ia cintai.

"Inspektur Byun." Yifan memberi hormat.

"Selanjutnya?" tanya SeungHyun pada Yifan setelah membuang asal tubuh Yongguk ke dalam jeruji di samping Chanyeol.

Fokus SeungHyun beralih pada Yifan, lalu berpindah pada Chanyeol. "Park Chanyeol—lagi?" tanyanya frustasi.

"Ada kesalahpahaman disini." Yifan menyela cepat, tangannya bergerak lihai membuka kunci jeruji dan segera menarik Chanyeol keluar. "Ikut aku!" perintahnya setengah berdesis.

Yifan berbicara panjang lebar pada SeungHyun yang membawa Chanyeol ke ruang interogasi. Langkah Chanyeol tertatih karena sakit di kakinya meski peluru yang sempat bersarang disana telah dikeluarkan. Sebelum SeungHyun memasuki ruangan dengan satu lampu penerangan itu, Yifan telah mencegah.

"Maaf, Inspektur, dia bukan bagian dari Poison Soul."

Kening SeungHyun mengernyit tak mengerti, tangannya masih memegang gagang pintu. "Bukan bagian dari Poison Soul?"

"Benar," jawab Chanyeol sedikit membungkuk.

"Tapi dia juga _anak genk, _apa bedanya?" Kata SeungHyun hampir murka, matanya memelotot tajam seolah Chanyeol bisa langsung tewas dari muka bumi setelah ia pelototi. Tapi Yifan yang pandai bisa segera mengalihkan situasi. "Tapi dia tidak terlibat transaksi itu. PS menawannya dan memaksa dia ikut dalam transaksi."

Chanyeol merasa dirinya sangat pegecut sampai Yifan harus membelanya seperti ini!

"Sama saja dia terlibat!" kata SeungHyun acuh membuka ruangan semakin lebar.

"Aku menjamin dia tidak bersalah, Inspektur. Aku melihat dengan mata kepalaku sendiri PS menawannya dan menyeretnya ke tempat transaksi berlangsung."

Semakin lebih pengecut setelah Yifan berbohong demi menyelamatkannya!

Chanyeol merasa dirinya menciut seperti marmud! Pengecut!

"Aku yang menjamin!" kata Yifan, meyakinkan sekali lagi.

SeungHyun menutup kembali ruangan. "Baiklah! Panggil orangtuanya!"

...

* * *

><p>...<p>

BUK

"Ini yang keberapa kalinya kau mempermalukan ayah? Transaksi Narkoba? Kau bosan hidup, Park Chanyeol?!"

Chanyeol memegang pipinya yang barusan ditampar keras oleh pria 50 tahunan yang enggan ia akui sebagai 'Ayah'. Lagi-lagi darah keluar melewati bibirnya. "Sudah kukatakan aku tidak terlibat!"

"Dan ayah juga sudah katakan; lakukan apapun yang kau suka, tapi—" Pria itu meraih rahang Chanyeol, geram sampai giginya bergemelatuk. "—Jangan sampai ayah mendapatimu berakhir di penjara!" kemudian menamparnya dengan kasar.

"Ayah!" kakak perempuan Chanyeol menuruni tangga, khawatir mendengar pukulan yang lumayan keras menggema di _mansion_ keluarga Park, mendarat di tubuh adiknya.

"Aku dijebak!" koar Chanyeol.

"Tawuran, balapan liar… ayah memaklumi. Tapi transaksi Narkoba? Kau harus keluar dari kumpulan _idiot_mu itu."

"Aku tidak melakukan transaksi! Aku dijebak! Harus berapa kali kukatakan?!" Chanyeol makin frustasi, matanya sampai berair.

"Sekarang kau dijebak, besok lusa kau sendiri yang melakukan itu! Keluar sekarang juga, fokus pada kuliahmu dan tolong ibumu!" Tuan Park mendudukan dirinya seraya mengatur napas. "Kau hanya tahu mempermalukan dan menyusahkan ayah, Chanyeol!"

"Tidak semudah itu keluar dari kelompok!" sahut Chanyeol dengan nada datar, tangannya bergerak membuka jas dan kaosnya. Dan Dadanya yang bertatto _phoenix_ terlihat jelas di depan Tuan Park yang kembali menggeram. "Aku sudah ditandai," lanjutnya sambil menunjuk tatto tersebut. "Aku tidak bisa keluar begitu saja."

"Mudah saja hanya kau sendiri yang mempersulit dirimu!" Tuan Park kembali berdiri, amarah yang sempat reda kembali menguasainya. Sementara kakak perempuan Chanyeol refleks mendekat padanya kemudian mengelus lengan pria itu. "Sudahlah, ayah. Ayah sepertinya butuh istirahat." Tuan Park tidak merespon.

"Ayah, keluar dari kelompok berarti mengkhianati persaudaraan _Phoenix Bud. _Kelompokku ada bukan hanya karena ingin bersenang-senang, _Phoenix Bud_ ada karena kami semua merasa sehati dan berada di nasib yang sama makanya kami butuh wadah untuk memperkuat pertemanan kami."

"Tidak ada teman yang menjerumuskan temannya ke hal-hal gila seperti yang dilakukan teman-temanmu!" Tuan Park berdesis. Chanyeol akan menyangkal, namun benda tipis berbentuk persegi panjang yang tergeletak di meja berbunyi menginterupsi. Ponselnya yang tadi disita para polisi.

Chanyeol beranjak cepat berniat mengambil ponsel tersebut, namun tangan ayahnya telah lebih dulu menjauhkan benda itu.

Dan ia bisa melihat dengan jelas nama siapa yang muncul disana!

_Darling_

Foto Baekhyun dan dirinya menjadi _pict kontak, _diambil saat mereka pergike pantai malam itu. Baekhyun yang duduk menumpu pada kedua betisnya, mengenakan kemeja putih kebesaran Chanyeol, sedangkan Chanyeol bertelanjang dada sambil merangkul Baekhyun yang tersenyum lucu sampai matanya hampir tertutup.

Tuan Park memperhatikan gambar itu saksama. "Apa dia kekasihmu, Chanyeol?"

Chanyeol tak menjawab justru membuang muka.

"Pikirkan! Apa jadinya kalau anak ini tahu ternyata kau pengedar narkoba? Bagaimana reaksinya kalau tahu ternyata kau kemana-mana membawa senjata? Apa dia masih mau denganmu kalau tahu nantinya kau akan jadi pembunuh bayaran?"

"Ayah!" Chanyeol geram, sekuat tenaga menahan emosinya.

"Keluar dari genk atau ibumu ayah ceraikan!"

"Jangan bawa-bawa ibuku, pak tua sialan!" Akhirnya teriakkan yang sedaritadi ia tahan lepas begitu saja. Sementara kakak perempuannya refleks menutup mulut karena terkejut. Keheningan menyelimuti, memberi jeda bagi dua pria yang tengah bersitegang. Mata Chanyepl mulai berair, menatap marah pada pria tua yang membalikan badan, bersiap pergi.

Masih saja hening ketika Wanita ringkih yang nampak kurus muncul dari balik pintu kamar tak jauh dari situ. "Chanyeol, ada apa?" tanyanya pelan.

_Chanyeol memejamkan mata, berharap dia diciptakan buta dan juga tuli. _

Sementara Tuan Park berdecak lalu tersenyum sinis. "Kau perlu merenungkan semuanya! Ayah memberimu waktu dua minggu. Jangan pergi kemanapun apalagi mendatangi markas anak-anak _idiot_ itu! Hanya diam dan duduk merenung di kamarmu! Pikirkan semuanya, pilihan ayah tidak main-main! Silahkan pilih, ibumu atau teman-temanmu!" pertintahnya tanpa menoleh.

"Ayah gila!" teriak Chanyeol putus asa, perih luka diwajahnya terasa lagi. Kepalanya pusing.

"Pikirkan, Chanyeol! Ayah berbuat seperti ini karena ayah menyayangimu. Kalau kau fokus kuliah, mungkin sekarang kau sudah bisa menyelamatkan ibumu dengan usahamu sendiri!" ucap pria tua itu sebelum berjalan menjauh.

Chanyeol menjambak rambutnya sambil mengerang keras, kemudian kakinya menendang-nendang meja, membanting vas yang bisa ia jangkau dan memporak-porandakan rumah. Kakak perempuannya berusaha menenangkan, tapi dia butuh melampiaskan marahnya.

"Chanyeol?"

Dan Tubuh Chanyeol melemas mendengar suara lirih perempuan ringkih yang perlahan mendekat padanya. Ibunya. Perempuan yang seharusnya ia pertahankan, justru nyaris ia hancurkan.

Chanyeol memang penghancur '_kok._

Dan sekarang dia dituntut untuk menghancurkan pertemanannya?

Apa bisa dikata?

...

* * *

><p>...<p>

Sudah lima hari Chanyeol si brandalan bertransformasi menjadi anak rumahan. Sedikit aneh melihat dia yang biasanya kelayapan kini berdiam diri di rumah. Kakak perempuannya—yang ditugaskan sebagai pengawas oleh Tuan Park—mengawasinya setiap saat. Chanyeol pikir kakaknya itu bisa ia ajak berkompromi, namun nyatanya bernegosiasi dengan para pemborong proyek masih lebih mudah. Chanyeol memaklumi ketika wanita itu berdalil tidak ingin ayah murka lalu menceraikan ibu mereka.

_Terbebas dari penjara, dia justru memasuki penjara yang lain._

Kakak perempuan Chanyeol tak sengaja mendapatinya menuruni tangga dengan wajah frustasi. Kaos biru dongker tanpa lengan dan celana denim selutut yang dikenakan Chanyeol cukup membuat wanita itu tersenyum.

"Ada apa?" tanyanya.

Chanyeol mengecak rambut gondrongnya, wajahnya terlihat letih seperti pekerja kantoran yang menghabiskan banyak malam denga bekerja lembur. Padahal yang ia kerjakan hanyalah merenung—lebih banyak melamunkan Baekhyun atau mengkhayalkan sesuatu yang menyenangkan bersama anak itu—Demi Tuhan Chanyeol merindukan anak itu sampai ke sum-sum tulang belakangnya.

"Kupikir, aku perlu menghubungi kawan-kawanku. Aku harus memberi kabar, dan aku ingin tahu keadaan Jonghyun. Tapi ayah mengambil ponselku, bisakah aku meminjam ponselmu, Yura _noona_?"

Wanita yang semula menatap sangsi jadi menyunggingkan senyum. Meminjam ponsel saja tak masalah. Dia'kan hanya dilarang keluar rumah, bukan diasingkan dari peradaban.

"Baiklah."

Chanyeol mengambil ponsel biru metalik milik Yura lalu sedikit menjauh, dia butuh privasi. Untungnya Chanyeol menghafal nomor Ponsel Taecyeon di luar kepala. Setelah hubungan tersambung, Chanyeol berbicara panjang lebar—lebih banyak curhat. Taecyeon dan lainnya sudah mengetahui kronologis penangkapan mereka dari Jonghyun. Untungnya paman Choi datang dan menjamin keluarnya Jonghyun, kalau tidak, mereka semua akan terkena masalah.

Tapi Chanyeol melewatkan bagian terpenting; pertimbangannya ingin keluar dari kelompok.

Dan sekali lagi Yura mendapati adiknya mengacak-acak rambut karena rasa frustasi yang membuatnya nyaris gila.

Tak pernah Chanyeol terlihat segusar ini. Tampaknya beban pikirannya benar-benar berat.

Yura tentu sangat tahu kalau Chanyeol menyayangi ibunya, tapi tidak berarti dia menganggap genk-nya bukan sesuatu yang penting.

"Ada apa, Chanyeol-ah?" Yura menyentuh bahu Chanyeol yang sedang memijat-mijat pelipisnya dengan mata terpejam. "Entahlah _noona,_ aku merasa seperti sedang berdiri di mulut jurang sementara di belakangku ada banyak srigala yang menanti, melangkah ke depan, aku mati, mundur ke balakang sama saja."

Yura tersenyum. Analogi yang bagus.

"Oh itu, menurutku… kau harus memilih melangkah ke depan, mungkin kau akan jatuh, tapi bisa saja di bawah jurang itu ada sebuah sungai, kau masih bisa selamat jika tubuhmu mendarat di atas sungai, kan?"

Chanyeol semakin frustasi. Saran Yura sudah jelas mengarah kemana. "Tidak semudah itu. _Noona_ lihat tatto ini?" Chanyeol manarik kaosnya ke atas memperlihatkan tattonya. "Ini adalah tanda persaudaraan. _Phoenix_ melambangkan kekuatan dan keabadian. Ditandai dengan _Phoenix _berarti kau telah bersumpah untuk setia. Mungkin bisa saja aku keluar, tapi tanda ini harus dihapus. Dan sayangnya, ini permanen."

Yura kontan menutup mulut, mata besarnya terperangah. Dan Chanyeol kembali menghembuskan napas seraya menunduk. "Tapi bukan masalah itu yang membuatku begitu sulit memutuskan. Aku tidak mungkin mengkhianati persaudaraan kami. _Phoenix_ menemukanku saat aku sedang mengalami masa-masa terburuk dalam hidup, sangat-sangat terpuruk, dan mereka mengulurkan tangan, menawarkan persahabatan. Sedikit demi sedikit aku menemukan bahagia, aku menemukan kehidupanku kembali. Aku jadi diriku tanpa perlu memasang topeng 'baik' seperti yang selalu ayah harapkan. _Phoenix_ adalah duniaku, ayah yang telah menjerumuskanku pada dunia seperti itu dan sekarang memaksaku meninggalkannya? Mengapa aku memiliki ayah yang sangat egois?"

Rasa prihatin mendorong Yura memeluk tubuh kokoh adiknya dari samping. Chanyeol bergeming, tidak berniat mengangkat kepala atau membalas pelukan saudara perempuannya. Lalu punggungnya terasa menghangat ketika tangan lentik Yura mengusapnya perlahan. "Aku mengerti mengapa kau sangat bimbang," Ia bersimpati.

"Aku tidak mungkin membiarkan dia menceraikan ibu. Setidaknya sampai aku lulus kuliah dan bisa menghasilkan uang banyak hingga ibu tidak perlu lagi menggantungkan hidup pada pria tua itu."

Pelukan Yura semakin erat ketika suara Chanyeol terdengar parau dan nafasnya jadi memburu. Mendadak Chanyeol membayangkan Baekhyun lah yang sedang memeluknya. Betapa rindunya dia pada anak itu. Baekhyun selalu datang dalam mimpinya, tapi itu tidak cukup menghilangkan rasa rindunya. Chanyeol ingin Baekhyun secara nyata.

"Aku merindukan Baekhyun. Aku ingin bertemu atau paling tidak mendengar suaranya, tapi aku tidak hafal nomor ponselnya," kata Chanyeol setelah mengangkat kepala seraya melepas pelukan Yura. Chanyeol versi wanita itu kontan mengernyit, tak lama kemudian ia tersenyum. "Baekhyun? Anak yang ada dalam foto waktu itu? Kalau dia yang kau maksud, ouh… manis sekali."

Chanyeol tidak tertarik menjawab hanya sedikit menarik sudut bibir membentuk senyum tertahan. "Dia seperti boneka. Kecil, putih, menggemaskan, aku selalu ingin mencubit pipinya."

"Tapi dia tidak berbulu seperti Teddy _'kan?" _canda Yura. Chanyeol berdecih kecil lalu terkekeh.

Matanya menewarang jauh ketika melanjutkan. "Dia baru 15 tahun tapi memiliki aura _sensual_ yang kuat. Dilihat sekilas dia kelihatan sangat imut dan menggemaskan, semakin lama dilihat justru terlihat menggairahkan. Tatapan matanya polos tapi sangat memikat, senyumnya begitu lugu tapi terkadang jadi begitu _seductive._ Hanya dengan menatapnya _intens_ dalam waktu yang lama, laki-laki mesum—sepertiku—bisa langsung ereksi."

Chanyeol tertawa kecil, mengingat kembali bagaimana pertemuan pertamanya dengan Baekhyun. Bahkan kali pertama mereka bertemu, Chanyeol sudah sangat ingin _menyerang_nya.

"Uumm, apa dia—" Yura mencari kalimatnya tetapi Chanyeol segera menyela. "Tapi dia masih polos saat pertama kali aku menemukannya, berciuman saja dia tak tahu. Aku bersyukur dia anak yang _terjaga, _mungkin karena ayanya seorang Polisi. Bahkan ketika aku memintanya menjadi kekasih, dengann polosnya dia menjawab 'ayahku tidak mengijinkan aku berpacaran dulu'. Hahaha. Dia orang pertama yang membuatku mati-matian belajar menahan nafsu."

Yura mengangguk-angguk. Chanyeol tak pernah terlihat sebersemangat ini saat membicarakan seseorang. Sedikit banyak Yura ikut berbahagia untuknya. "Kau pasti sedang jatuh cinta," terkanya.

Dan Chanyeol menyeringai, sejurus kemudian menjauhkan kening Yura menggunakan telunjuknya. "_Sok_ tahu!"

Kontan Yura mendelik galak. "Dasar tidak sopan!"

Chanyeol tak menanggapi justru segera beranjak pergi menuju kamarnya sambil bersiul-siul—suasana hatinya membaik— lama kelamaan terganti menjadi nyanyian berat dan asal-asalan mendengakan _I'm In love_ oleh Fabrizio Faniello.

"_No matter what they said now I'm in love… I do it in my way cause I'm in love… and I can keep that song out of my mind, whistling that silly tune all the time… fuuttt fuuutt fuuutt~"_

Yura tertawa menang di belakangnya. "Dasar _cheesy!"_

...

* * *

><p>...<p>

Chanyeol sedang menatap hujan di luaran sana melalui jendela kamarnya ketika suara Yura menggema di rumah mewah mereka, memanggil-manggil nama Chanyeol dengan tak sabaran.

"Chan! Chanyeol, ada telepon untukmu!" Chanyeol menebak itu adalah teriakannya yang ke-sepuluh.

Kemudian Chanyeol meninggalkan jendela untuk mendiamkan teriakan Yura. Apa yang penting sampai kakaknya itu berteriak-teriak sagala?

"Telepon dari siapa?"

Bukannya menjawab Yura malah menyerahkan gagang telepon pada Chanyeol sambil memutar mata. Lalu wanita itu duduk bersidekap di sofa.

"Ha—"

"_Chanyeol, Baekhyun datang ke markas!"_

Laporan Jonghyun barusan hampir membuat bola mata Chanyeol nyaris meninggakan rongganya, bahkan sampai tersedak liurnya sendiri.

Baekhyun?

Berani datang ke markas _gangster?_

_Oh God! _

"Apa? Katakan yang jelas!"

"Ada apa?" Yura bereaksi, namun si adik malah mengabaikannya.

"_Baekhyun yang sedang kau kencani datang mencarimu ke markas! Sendirian dan basah kuyup!"_

Chanyeol mendongak seraya mengusap wajahnya. "Oh Tuhan! Jadi dimana dia sekarang?"

"_Disini, bersama Taecyeon dan yang lain. Dia mencari kau, Chanyeol._"

Berat sekali rasanya menghembuskan napas. Tanpa sadar Chanyeol menghempaskan diri ke sofa. Mengapa Baekhyun sampai senekat itu? Seharusnya dia berusaha lebih keras untuk kabur dari tempat ini dan menemui Baekhyun. Oh, Tuhan! Kemana saja otak mahasiswanya? Ia tak pernah mengira Baekhyun akan berbuat sejauh ini.

_Dan kabur dari rumah sama saja 'menginjak ekor singa yang tengah tertidur'! Ayahnya bukan tipe orang yang suka 'bercanda'!_

"Kalian tahu aku tidak bisa pergi kemanapun! Tapi Akan kuusahakan datang! Akan kuusahakan!" Ia memejamkan mata, tidak meyakini keputusan barusan.

"_Baiklah, aku tutup!"_

"Tunggu! Biarkan aku berbicara dengannya—"

Tut~ tut~ tuuut~~

Segera setelah sambungan terputus Chanyeol berlari cepat menuju kamarnya, membuat Yura mengernyit bingung. Chanyeol masih bisa mendengar wanita itu bertanya, "Ada apa Chanyeol-ah?"

Lima menit kemudian brandalan itu muncul lengkap dengan jacket hitam dan kunci mobil. Yura mencegah ketika Chanyeol hendak melewatinya begitu saja.

"Mau kemana?" tanyanya dingin.

Chanyeol menatap kakaknya itu dalam. Tatapannya seperti memohon. "Tolong, biarkan aku pergi."

"Tidak! Kau ingin pergi ke markas, kan? Demi Tuhan, Chanyeol! Kemanapun asal jangan ke tempat itu!" Yura menghadang tubuh tinggi Chanyeol dengan tangan yang merentang.

"Tolonglah, _noona_. Ini darurat!"

"Mana yang lebih darurat dibanding ketahuan ayah?!"

Mau tidak mau ia menggeram saraya menyingkirkan tubuh Yura dari hadapannya. "Ayah tidak akan tahu kalau _noona _tidak melapor!"

"Tidak! Ayah punya banyak _mata_ di luar sana! Pergilah, dan itu berarti kau tidak sayang ibumu!"

Tatapan mata Chanyeol yang semula menuntut perlahan berubah sendu. "Tolonglah, _noona._ Sekarang Baekhyun sedang menungguku di markas, dia datang kesana berniat mencariku tapi aku tidak ada. Setidaknya aku harus datang agar dia tidak kecewa."

"Kau lebih memilih Baekhyun-mu itu dari pada ibu?!" Mata Yura memicing, tatapannya mengintimidasi.

"Mengertilah, _noona." _Chanyeol melembut—memohon. Namun Yura menggeleng keras seraya menarik jacket Chanyeol yang telah melangkah maju. "KELUAR DARI RUMAH ARTINYA KAU INGIN IBU CEPAT _PERGI_!" teriak wanita itu histeris

Dan Hembusan nafas Chanyeol memberat seiring tubuhnya yang melemas. Kakinya melangkah mundur perlahan-lahan.

Ibu…

Satu lagi pilihan rumit…

Seandainya Yura bisa diajak berkompromi…

...

...

...

**TBC**

* * *

><p>Aaahh~ makin amburegeul pemirsah, maafin kalo hasilnya gak maksimal<p>

oh God! Ini ngetiknya buru-buru semoga gak banyak typo-nya/pelototin **Silviie vienoy** **dan Brida Wu**

makasih makasih makasiiiihhh buat Sunbae dan readerdeul atas wejangan(?) dan support-nya [**Kin Ocean**]**, **[**13613**]**, **[**nadyadwiandini10**]**, **[**Maple fujoshi2309**]**, **[**deestoria**]**, **[**welcumbaek**]**, **[**Ichi Bee**]**, **[**neli amelia**]**, **[**JonginDO**]**, **[**KyungMiie**]**, **[**Re. Tao**]**, **[**baekggu**]**, **[**cc**]**, **[**BabyBuby**]**, **[**SweetyChanbaek**]**, **[**ParkbyunieTut92**]**, **[**n13zelf**]**, **[**bee**]**, **[**silviie. vienoy**]**, **[**baekhyungurl**]**, **[**parklili**]**, **[**beng beng max**]**, **[**ShinJiWoo920202**]**, **[**LeeEunin**]**, **[**CussonsBaekBy**]**, **[**KT CB**]**, **[**b****urichanbaekhunhan**]**, **[**baek. yeonra**]**, **[**devrina**]**, **[**sniaanggrn**]**, **[**narsih. hamdan**]**, **[**snowy07**]**, **[**Majey Jannah 97**]**, **[**B-Lady**]**, **[**chanbaeg**]**, **[**Guest (di lain waktu cantumin nama yah say)**]**, **[**baekdeer**]**, **[**Brida96**]**, **[**fitry. sukma. 39**]**, **[**YOONA**]**, **[**chie. atsuko**]**, **[**dugunchao**]**, **[**PrincePink**]**, **[**Wu Xinlian **(Big Thankseu sunbae/Kiss)]**, **[**sanin**]**, **[**BabyWolf Jonginnie'Kim**]**, **[**NadyaputriKpopersBestFriendofYuNaCha**]**, **[**Nugu**]**, **[**Layeu**]**, **[**ayaya**]**, **[**A Y P**]**, **[**winter park chanChan**]**,**[**jojo. jeany. 5**]**, **[**Mr. KHC**]**, **[**sarymaryani48**]**, **[**Nenehcabill**]**, **[**hyunn**]**, **[**Hizuku**]**, **[**KyusungChanbaek**]**, **[**baekyiol**]**, **[**devie. chaniago. 9**]**, **[**septhaca**]**, **[**Meila BaZel**]**, **[**Special bubble**]**,** [**Via**], [**farfaridah16**]**, **[**Kim Yong Jin**]**, **[**rabiesbenben**]**, **[**superbyun**]**, **[**nnukeybum**]**, **[**Ikki Ka Jung99**]**, **[**nur991fah**]**, **[**jengkyeol**]**, **dan[**lidafra**]

Mulai chap depan Semut(?)-Semut Lemon asam-nya bermunculan~~~

Bersiaplah!

/ngilang/


	6. Chapter 6

**3 Desember, 2014**

**©Amie Leen**

* * *

><p>Hujan turun di musim panas bukan lagi hal yang aneh. Jujur saja, SeungHyun menyukai hujan. Serasa semua penat dan lelahnya menguar terganti kesejukan dan ketenangan yang dibawa oleh hujan secara alami—meski kadang hujan berpetir bisa jadi sangat menyebalkan.<p>

Seperti malam ini, betapa seungHyun menikmati rinai hujan yang menghantam badan mobil yang ia kendarai, jatuh ke tanah menghasilkan riak kecil. Perjalanan pulang ke rumah jadi sangat menyenangkan. SeungHyun jadi teringat Baekhyun—anak kesayangannya—yang tidak begitu menyukai hujan, namun sangat menyukai bau tanah yang ditinggalkan hujan setelah reda.

SeungHyun tersenyum sendiri. Baekhyun dan segala ke-imutan-nya!

Rasanya SeungHyun ingin membuat 'Baekhyun ke-dua' agar rumahnya semakin ramai tetapi anak itu selalu melarang dengan alasan tidak ingin punya 'saingan'.

Sebenarnya Baekhyun tak perlu cemas, sampai kapanpun dia akan tetap menjadi kesayangan SeungHyun. SeungHyun tidak akan pernah melupakan perasaan bahagia saat pertama kali melihat Baekhyun lahir ke dunia dan membuka mata menampakan mata biru safirnya.

Karena SeungHyun selalu menyukai mata berwarna biru—itulah sebabnya dia jatuh cinta pada Nadine sampai mati-matian berjuang menikahi wanita blasteran itu. Mengingatnya membuat SeungHyun tak bisa berhenti tersenyum. Tiba-tiba menjadi rindu pada istri dan anaknya.

Mobil yang ia kendarai memasuki pekarangan rumah, SeungHyun sungguh tak sabar ingin segera mencubit pipi Baekhyun atau menarik hidungnya sampai merah seperti badut. Jadi dia berteriak-teriak memanggil ketika memasuki pintu.

"Sayangnya ayaaahh~"

"Eh? Bukankah Baekhyun bersamamu?" Nadine muncul masih memegang _remote_ TV, rambut pirangnya digelung, alisnya mengkerut.

Alis SeungHyun ikut berkerut, kebingungan. "Bersamaku?"

Kontan Baekhyun versi wanita itu memukul jidatnya, kemudian menarik seragam SeungHyun masuk ke dalam rumah. "Mana anakmu? Kukira dia mampir ke kantormu?" Matanya melotot ketika SeungHyun membuka sepatu setelah duduk di sofa. Santai sekali gayanya.

"Iya, tapi bukannya dia sudah pulang sejak siang tadi?" SeungHyun semakin bingung.

"Oh Tuhan, SeungHyuuunn!"

Barulah SeungHyun menyadari bahwa anak kesayangannya tidak pulang ke rumah seharian. "Astaga! Hubungi dia dan katakan padanya pulang sekarang atau aku akan menembak kepalanya!"

Sayangnya yang menjawab panggilan Nadine hanyalah suara wanita operator yang terus-terusan berkata _'Nomor yang anda tuju sedang tidak aktif atau bla-bla-bla.'_

SeungHyun menggertakan gigi kemudian berdesis. Sementara Nadine bingung antara ingin marah atau merasa cemas. Baekhyun selalu mengabari ketika ingin mampir kemanapun sepulang sekolah. Dia anak yang baik, yang selalu meminta ijin. Tapi Baekhyun yang pergi tanpa ijin dan belum juga pulang bahkan ketika jam akan menunjukan pukul 9 ditambah hujan di luar sana, Nadine tak tahu harus marah atau cemas.

"Ya Tuhan! Ya Tuhan! Baekhyuunn~" gumam wanita itu selagi mencari-cari nomor telepon rumah Kyungsoo dan semua teman Baekhyun yang ia kenal sebagai alternatif.

SeungHyun memijat pelipisnya, air muka di wajah lelahnya menggambarkan rasa marah dan cemas di saat yang sama. Hujan jadi terdengar berisik dan mengolok-olok, membuat kemarahan bercampur kecemasan-nya meningkat dua ratus persen. Sementara otaknya sibuk memikirkan kemungkinan mengapa Baekhyun belum juga pulang ke rumah hingga selarut ini, dan yang terpenting, dia pergi tanpa ijin—_plus_ ponselnya yang tak bisa dihubungi.

Lengkap sudah!

SeungHyun mulai memikirkan kemungkinan yang paling buruk! Seperti—Baekhyun diculik?

_Oh! Jangan sampai!_

_Tapi hanya itu yang bisa disimpulkan oleh otaknya yang panik._

"Kyungsoo, apa Baekhyun sedang bersamamu?" Suara Nadine cepat dan terburu-buru seperti orang tak sabaran. SeungHyun tak bisa mendengar jelas jawaban Kyungsoo yang berbicara melalui telepon.

"Benarkah? Oh Tuhan! Tidak kenapa-napa, hanya saja Baekhyun belum pulang ke rumah. Bibi mengira dia mampir ke rumahmu. Tolong tanyakan pada teman-temanmu yah, tolong yah, Kyungsoo." Wanita itu menggigit kukunya tanpa sadar, ekspresinya tak lagi bisa ia kendalikan.

SeungHyun pun tanpa sadar mengusap wajahnya.

_Baekhyun, Tolong jangan membuat cemas, sayang._

"SeungHyuuun, SeungHyuunn," SeungHyun yang memang sudah pusing semakin bertambah pusing saat Nadina merengek. Mungkin SeungHyun akan marah kalau tidak melihat mata biru istrinya tengah memandang kosong, dan gemetaran. "Ada apa?"

"Firasatku tidak enak. Anakku, SeungHyun, kita cari saja dia. Kumohon."

_Siapa yang berani meragukan naluri seorang ibu? SeungHyun, dia tidak berani!_

Jadi tanpa banyak protes—dan mengabaikan rasa lelahnya—sang Inspektur Polisi segera menarik tangan istrinya keluar rumah, cemas dan tergesa-gesa.

_Karena dia merasakan firasat yang sama._

_Baekhyun-nya…_

_Jelas tidak baik-baik saja._

* * *

><p><strong>MY BLUE-EYED BOY (KESAYANGAN-KU)<strong>

**[**Claim: I just owned the story**]**

**[**M (for **Mature** scene)**]**

**[**YAOI/Boys Love**]**

**[**CHANBAEK**]**

**[**WARNING: SMUT, NONCON, RAPE, BDSM, NC-17, DON'T LIKE DON'T READ!**]**

Enjoy~

* * *

><p>Fokus! SeungHyun berusaha fokus pada jalanan, namun tangisan Nadine membuatnya terlihat seperti lelaki lemah karena dia serasa ingin menangis juga.<p>

"Iya, terima kasih Minseok. Tolong tanyakan pada temanmu yang lain, yah? Bibi minta tolong." Nadine terisak setelah menutup sambungan telepon. Lembar tissue yang ketujuh ia lempar begitu saja ke luar jendela. "Tuhan, lindungi anakku dimanapun dia berada. AMIN." Wanita itu mencium kedua tangannya yang bertaut.

SeungHyun gelisah bukan main.

"Tidak ada di rumah temannya yang manapun. Tidak bisakah kau meminta anak buahmu melakukan pencarian?" Nadine merengek lagi.

Dalam hati SeungHyun berjanji akan mengikat kaki Baekhyun kalau anak itu ketemu, itupun kalau ketemu dalam keadaan selamat.

"Baik, baik. Tapi tolong berhenti menangis, Nadine." SeungHyun mengeluarkan ponsel. Meminta tolong mencarikan anak yang belum juga pulang ke rumah di jam selarut ini sebenarnya sedikit mencoreng citra SeungHyun sebagai inspektur. Tapi mau bagaimana lagi, Nadine terus merengek.

Dan nomor Yifan menjadi favorit di _list_ kontak-nya

"Hello, Yifan, kau ada dimana?"

Hujan membuat suara berat Yifan terdengar samar. Dia menggumankan sesuatu seperti 'masih di kantor'. SeungHyun justru mensyukuri hal itu.

"Oh Syukurlah. Yifan, anakku belum pulang ke rumah sampai saat ini, ponselnya tidak aktif dan aku sudah menghubungi semua temannya, tapi tak satupun yang tahu dimana keberadaan anak itu." SeungHyun menjeda sebentar untuk melirik Nadine yang menatapnya penuh harap dengan mata sembabnya.

"Karena kau masih berada di kantor, tolong bantu mencari Baekhyun. Aku tahu dia belum bisa dinyatakan hilang karena ini belum 24 jam. Tapi dalam keadaan hujan seperti ini, aku cemas dia kenapa-napa."

Ini bukan perintah, lebih kepada meminta bantuan. Dan SeungHyun tahu Yifan tidak akan mungkin menolak.

"_Baik, Inspektur. Kebetulan aku bersama Seungri, kami akan membantu mencari Baekhyun,"_ jawaban Yifan terdengar jelas dan mantap. SeungHyun tersenyum kemudian menoleh pada Nadine. "Terima kasih, Yifan."

SeungHyun akan memutus sambungan kalau saja Yifan tidak buru-buru mencegah, membuat pria itu mengernyitkan kening. "Ada apa?"

Intonasi suara Yifan merendah seperti berbisik, _"Tadi ketika putera anda datang ke kantor, aku curiga dia sedang mencari tahu suatu hal. Dia terus-terusan bertanya tentang anak genk yang tertangkap seolah ingin mengorek informasi. Katakanlah aku konyol, tapi aku berpikir dia ada hubungannya dengan anak-anak genk itu."_

Dan _BOOMM!_

Perkataan Yifan seperti lemparan bom bagi Seunghyun, tepat mengenai kepalanya. Darahnya mendidih sampai rahangnya mengeras.

_Baekhyun dan para gangster? _

_Kombinasi yang mengejutkan!_

"Yifan, katakan kalau kecurigaanmu itu tidak benar?" Giginya bergelematuk, tidak mempedulikan Nadine yang penasaran terus-terusan bertanya 'ada apa?'

"_Aku harap juga begitu. Tapi aku akan bantu mencari sampai ke markas para gangster, anda jangan cemas."_ Dan Yifan memutuskan sambungan, meninggalkan SeungHyun yang masih dalam keadaan _mendidih._

_Gangster?_ Pikirannya sibuk menganalisa kembali kejadian yang telah ia lalui seminggu terakhir. Mulai dari rencana penjebakan, dia yang membuat Baekhyun menangis karena terpaksa harus pergi malam itu, pertanyaan Baekhyun yang seolah penasaran dengan hasil penangkapan mereka setelah transaksi palsu, sampai—

"Nadine, siapa nama laki-laki yang ingin Baekhyun kenalkan padaku? Chan… Chanyeol?"

—nama seseorang yang diucapkan anak itu dengan penuh pemujaan.

Nadine yang tak mengerti sempat mengerutkan kening, namun dia tetap mengangguk. "Iya, Chanyeol."

_Ya Tuhan!_

_Mengapa SeungHyun baru sadar sekarang?_

Chanyeol yang dimaksud, mungkinkah dia—

"Park Chanyeol!"

Tanpa sadar SeungHyun mencengkram kuat setir mobil seolah ingin meremukkannya. Tangan satunya tak sabaran meraih ponsel. "Opsir Kwon, segara kirimkan aku informasi detail tentang Park Chanyeol!" katanya, penuh kemarahan.

Jangan sampai Baekhyun terlibat hal apapun—lebih-lebih cinta—dengan brandalan itu, atau SeungHyun akan benar-benar menembak kepalanya.

...

* * *

><p>...<p>

Pernah sekali Baekhyun bermimpi _aneh_ di malam setelah Chanyeol berjanji akan menemui ayahnya secara langsung. Dalam mimpinya, Chanyeol tiba-tiba datang entah dari belahan surga yang mana, berpakaian serba putih, indah bak malaikat. Bersama banyak cahaya, kegelapan di sekitar Baekhyun lenyap, tirai-tirai putih menjuntai mengelilingi sekitaran, Chanyeol berdiri dengan gagahnya. Baekhyun mendapati dirinya _polos_ dan _murni_, tanpa sehelai benangpun. Kala itu Chanyeol tersenyum manis, amat manis membuat Baekhyun luluh dan memasrah ketika tangan-tangan brandalan itu mulai menjamah ia yang _polos._ Baekhyun terbuai oleh sentuhan Chanyeol di tiap titiknya yang paling sensitif, memejamkan mata membiarkan rasa _indah_ itu meresap sampai ke dalam hatinya. Chanyeol yang tampan dan penuh cinta, Baekhyun mendapati dirinya tenggelam dalam lautan hasrat, dalam dan tak bertepi. Terlalu menyenangkan, sampai lupa daratan. Tak bisa bertahan lebih lama, hingga akhirnya meledak dalam pelukan Chanyeol. _Basah _seluruh tubuhnya, bermandikan cinta Chanyeol.

Sejak saat itu Baekhyun mengetahui kalau dirinya telah dewasa, dan telah jatuh cinta.

Bayang-bayang wajah Chanyeol memenuhi pandangan Baekhyun yang merabun. Entah sudah sebanyak apa air matanya yang tumpah sementara pemuda-pemuda brandalan ini mulai menggerayanginya yang bersandar pada sofa merah sementara kakinya terjulur ke lantai, tanpa perlawanan.

SeungHyun tak pernah memaksa Baekhyun melatih diri untuk menjadi Polisi, karena Baekhyun sendiri _lemah_ dan _lembut_. Tapi SeungHyun tak masalah, tetap menyayangi dia apa adanya. Barulah kini Baekhyun menyesal, seharusnya dia belajar Hapkido seperti yang selalu disarankan SeungHyun. Akibatnya, dia hanya bisa menangis dan memohon pada pemuda-pemuda tersebut agar membebaskannya pergi.

Sayangnya, siapapun yang sedang dikuasai nafsu, hanya memiliki sepersekian persen rasa belas kasihan.

Kaki Baekhyun menendang-nendang ketika Nickhun berusaha melepas celana sekolahnya yang basah akibat hujan. Kedua tangannya dicekal oleh Jonghyun, Kibum dan Changmin yang tertawa-tawa di sisi kanan dan kirinya. Baekhyun ingin menangis saja sampai air matanya mengering.

"Lepaskan aku! Lepaskan!" Baekhyun meronta, tubuhnya hampir merosot ke lantai, tangannya terangkat di atas kepala.

"Tenanglah!" bentak Nickhun yang berhasil melucuti celana sekolahnya. Tapi Baekhyun semakin memberontak. "Lepaskan aku, kumohon." Baru kali ini _puppy eyes _andalannya tidak mempan sama sekali. Para brandalan justru merasa gemas dan jadi tak sabaran.

Kemudian Nickhun bangkit setelah melempar celana Baekhyun, tangannya bergerak kasar meraih rahang anak itu. Sontak Baekhyun membungkam bibirnya rapat-rapat. Tatapan tajam pemuda itu tak membuatnya gentar untuk balas menatap. Menyebabkan nafsu pemuda itu tersulut sampai ke ubun-ubun.

"Cantik sekali matamu, Ya Tuhan!"

Kontan Baekhyun menggeleng keras ketika bibir Nickhun menarik dagunya ke bawah, memaksa bibirnya terbuka. Baekhyun tak ingin orang lain mencium bibirnya selain Chanyeol. Chanyeol yang pertama, dan selamanya.

Bahkan di saat-saat seperti ini, pikirannya masih dipenuhi Chanyeol.

Baekhyun tak bisa menyangkal jauh di lubuk hatinya ia berharap Chanyeol datang dan menyelamatkannya sebelum ia _hancur_ kemudian _tamat._

"Buka bibirmu!" perintah Nickhun setengah berdesis marah. Gelengan kepala Baekhyun semakin kuat bersama air matanya yang berlinang. Nickhun yang geram berakhir menamparnya keras-

PLAK!

-sampai sudut bibirnya berdarah.

Baekhyun masih tak ingin menurut.

"Ya Tuhan! Dia ingin kekerasan!" kata Changmin memanasi. Sekali lagi Nickhun mencengkram rahang Baekhyun, memaksa wajah anak itu berhadapan dengannya. "Tidak usah sok suci, adik kecil," desisnya. Baekhyun menatap marah dalam diam brandalan tersebut.

Seringai tersungging kembali di bibir Nickhun sebelum mengakangkan kaki Baekhyun selebarnya. "Mari kita lihat apa yang kau punya."

Akhinya Baekhyun membuka bibir. "Jangan, kumohon, jangan kak," pintanya sambil menendang-nendang lagi, namun lengan Nickhun yang kekar berhasil mematahkan perlawanannya dalam sekali cengkram. Kukunya menancap pada paha lembut Baekhyun menghasilkan goresan, membuatnya meringis dan menyerah. Pandangannya menggelap.

Dan lubang surga Baekhyun terpampang jelas di depan mata para brandalan—yang sayangnya, teman Chanyeol—masih belum tersentuh oleh laki-laki dari golongan manapun, baik manusia—apalagi Jin.

"Taecyeon, kemarilah! Kau tidak akan percaya ini!" Mata Nickhun tak pernah lepas darinya, sampai beberapa kali menjilati bibirnya sendiri.

"Apa? Apa?" Jonghyun, Kibum dan Changmin ikut melihat kemudian tertawa kesenangan. "Astaga, siapa duluan yang akan 'memerawani' anak ini?"

Seharusnya itu Chanyeol!

Baekhyun membiarkan matanya terpejam kala mengingat bagaimana Chanyeol berusaha keras mengendalikan diri agar tidak _merusak_nya.

_Dan kini dia terancam rusak di tangan teman-teman Chanyeol sendiri._

_Menyedihkan!_

"Aku duluan!" Taecyeon muncul sambil membawa sayur-sayuran seperti terong, wortel dan lobak. Mungkin tadinya dia sedang memasak karena sempat masuk ke dapur.

Tapi rasanya tidak masuk akal dia memasak sementara yang lain _berpesta pora_ bersama _mainan bagus._

"Hahaha, tak kusangka Chanyeol melewatkan yang _satu ini._ Kupikir anak ini sudah ia _mainkan _habis-habisan." Kibum tertawa, tangannya mencengkram lengan Baekhyun semakin erat sampai memerah.

Baekhyun mengerjab perlahan beberapa kali membiarkan air matanya tumpah ruah, lalu menatap kosong pada langit-langit ruangan yang terang benderang. Batinnya menyanyikan melodi pilu, seolah ia mendengar musik menyedihkan mengalun di sekitanya. Sendu dan menyayat. Di atas sana ia melihat ayah dan ibunya tersenyum. Air matanya jadi menganak sungai, tergenang di pipinya.

Taecyeon mengambil alih tubuhnya, bermain-main di sekitar selangkangannya, menggoda kejantanannya yang mulai bertumbuh. Bukannya menyukai Baekhyun justru merasa jijik, dan tersiksa.

Nickhun yang tadinya tertawa melihat Taecyeon jadi ikut-ikutan _berulah,_ pemuda itu merangkak naik untuk menginvasi area _atas_ tubuh mulus Baekhyun. Rasanya Baekhyun ingin memekik sekeras mungkin untuk meminta tolong saat lidah pemuda itu menjilati lehernya seperti menjilat _ice cream_ terlezat, bersamaan jari-jari Taecyeon di bawah sana berusaha menembus ke dalam lubangnya yang masih _sempit_ dan _terjaga._

_Sakit sekali!_

"Hentikan! Hentikan! Sakiitt!" dan Baekhyun kembali meronta-ronta. Dihadiahi tamparan bertubi-tubi di kedua pipinya oleh Nickhun.

"Diamlah!"

PLAK

PLAK

Sebanyak air sungai yang mengalir, seperti itulah air mata yang ditumpahkan Baekhyun di malam ini.

"Oh astaga! Apa semua laki-laki cantik memang memiliki kulit yang mulus?" Taecyeon bergumam disela-sela ulah tangannya _memainkan_ penis pink mungil Baekhyun yang tanpa bulu selagi berusaha menembus masuk ke dalam lubangnya. Nickhun menjawab dengan geraman, sementara mereka yang mencekal tangannya merespon dengan tawa kesenangan.

Tangan Jonghyun mulai ikut andil melepas kancing seragam sekolah Baekhyun agar bisa merasakan mulus dan halusnya kulit anak itu. Tapi Nickhun yang serakah menepis tangan pemuda pendek itu segera. "Uumm," dia menjilat bibirnya sendiri selagi menatap lapar _nipple _kemerahan yang masih bersembunyi malu.

Sontak Baekhyun memberontak ketika lidah pemuda itu nyaris membuatnya mengerang, _nipple_nya adalah yang paling sensitif, dan rasanya menyakitkan ketika kenikmatan yang ia peroleh bukan berasal dari Chanyeol.

Pemuda-pemuda itu tertawa gembira melihat dia yang menggelinjang gelisah, dan menderita.

"Astaga, astaga! Lihat lubang nakal ini menolakku. Kau ingin kulonggarkan dulu?" Taecyeon bertanya, berpura-pura baik hati. Baekhyun menatap memohon padanya, sudah terlalu banyak air matanya yang tumpah, tapi manusia-manusia ini layaknya iblis tak berbelas kasihan.

"Aku punya sesuatu yang akan membuatmu _longgar_, _senjata-_ku tidak akan muat masuk disana kalau sempit seperti itu. Bahkan jariku saja kesulitan." Taecyeon menunjukan _smirk_ terbaiknya saat kedua tangannya memegang wortel dan lobak. "Tadaaa~"

"Ja-jangan, kumohon." Baekhyun mengiba dan Nickhun segera berdiri untuk membungkam bibir anak itu dengan penis besar miliknya. Baekhyun tersedak, sampai matanya akan melompat keluar karena terkejut. Mulutnya penuh dan dia keslitan bernapas.

"Oh, oh, mulutnya saja sempit dan hangat. Cepatlah Taecyeon-ah, aku ingin merasakan lubangnya juga," desis Nickhun, tanpa ampun mengeluarkan-masukkan penis besarnya di dalam mulut Baekhyun.

"Cepatlah, cepatlah!" Jonghyun dan Kibum yang gantian berebut menghisap-hisap _nipple_nya.

Baekhyun berdoa semoga dia segera kehabisan nafas kemudian tewas agar tak perlu merasakan siksaan ini lebih lama.

Tapi sayang, tidak ada yang mengijinkannya mati dulu karena dia masih bisa merasakan kesakitan yang tak berperih ketika ujung lobak memaksa masuk, merobek _manhole_nya.

"AAKH! SAKIITT! SAKIITT! KAK, SAKIITT SEKALII! UGHH!" Baekhyun meraung tanpa sadar menggigit penis Nickhun yang masih melecehkan mulutnya. Terkejut, refleks Nickhun menamparnya sekuat tenaga.

PLAK

"Berani kau menggigitku, sialan!" Nickhun memaki.

Baekhyun mati rasa. Lubangnya sakit, pipinya sakit, tapi Sakit di hatinya tak tertandingi! Ia tak ingin menoleh dan sekali lagi menangis dalam diam. Lobak itu telah masuk setengah, diameternya mendekati enam senti, semakin ke atas semakin melebar. Sebesar apa robek di lubangnya sampai rasanya seperti dihujani banyak pisau di sekitar selangkangannya. Dapat ia rasakan darah yang mengalir melewati _manhole_nya yang sobek.

"Ah, lubangnya menelan lobak ini." Taecyeon berlagak gembira, mendorong lobak semakin dalam. Baekhyun menatap kosong, meringis sakit percuma saja, tidak akan mengurangi deritanya.

"Sepertinya bisa menampung seluruh lobak! Hebat, jika begini _senjata_ kita semua bisa masuk sekaligus." Changmin bertepuk tangan gembira. Mereka semua tertawa. Kembali Nickhun memasukan penisnya ke dalam mulut Baekhyun yang kini telah _mati,_ sempat menyapukan batangnya ke wajah Baekhyun yang basah. "Adik kecil, kau cantik sekali. Dunia akan bersedih saat kehilanganmu, tapi itu nanti. Sekarang kita _bermain_ dulu, ok?"

Mulutnya terlecehkan oleh batang tegak sebesar kepalan tangan, sedangkan tubuhnya diperkosa oleh sebatang sayuran lobak yang mulai digerakan oleh Taecyeon secara brutal. Keluar-masuk menghasilkan lebih banyak darah. Perihnya bukan main. Baekhyun ingin pingsan sebab tak mampu menerima rasa sakit yang mendera _hole_nya. Apalagi setelah Taecyeon ikut menurunkan resleting celana memamerkan penisnya yang besar, sebesar otot tubuhnya.

Jika setelah ini Tuhan masih memberinya kesempatan hidup, Baekhyun berjanji dalam hati akan berbakti kepada orang tuanya, akan mendengarkan semua larangan ayahnya, termasuk larangan '_jangan berpacaran dulu'. _

Baekhyun hanya ingin tak ingin cinta pertamanya berakhir mengenaskan, pada kenyataannya ia berakhir lebih parah. Lebih mengenaskan. Lebih hancur. Dan lebih sakit. Teramat sakit.

Baekhyun memutuskan berhenti berharap dan berdoa.

Karena Chanyeol tidak akan datang.

Nama Chanyeol yang ia jadikan mantra di dalam hatinya tidak lagi ia ucapkan.

Mata biru Baekhyun yang biasanya _ekspresif_ kini kehilangan cahaya. Redup dan gulita. Kabut air mata membuatnya buta. Sakit di bawah tubuhnya membuatnya mati rasa. Raganya bernapas, namun jiwanya telah mati.

Sebelum menutup mata karena rasa lelah yang melingkupinya, Baekhyun kembali berharap, sekali lagi malam ini.

_Semoga Chanyeol tidak menyesal telah berusaha mengendalikan diri…_

Dan Baekhyun akan tertidur. Samar-samar suara teriakan mengaum marah memenuhi bangunan ruko, disusul suara tembakan dan pukulan. Baekhyun dipeluk lullaby paling melenakan, membuatnya terlelap.

Wajah Chanyeol… yang sangat ia rindukan, memenuhi pandangannnya yang buram sebelum jatuh tertidur.

...

...

...

**TBC**

* * *

><p>Apa chap ini pendek? Dan keknya gue benar-benar payah dalam hal membuat scane RAPE, aaahhh ini ngetiknya sambil keringat dingin, ples gak make? Feel sama sekali

Tapi sekali lagi gue mau bilang, hurt/comfort disini cuman selingan buat konflik doang, genre aslinya tetap fluff humor (gagal), walau sekarang lagi melenceng dikit (padahal banyak) dari genre asli -_-

**Makasiiih banget buat yang udah review, maaf gak bisa nyebut satu-satu, sinyal modem ngajak berantem, laptop udah low plus mati lampu -_-**

**Makasih juga buat yang udah Favorite/Follow tanpa me-review**

**Makassiihhh juga buat mereka yang baca tapi pelit ninggalin jejak**

**Apalagi banyak banget yang modus, review pas diancem, minta dilanjutin secepatnya, udah apdet jadi sider lagi -_- baru tau gue begitu rupanya model readers FF YAOI**

**Tapi, sekarang gue udah melek, udah sadar, orang pelit mah mau diapain juga tetap aja pelit -_-**

Yo! Wess

semoga chap ini gak mengecewakan

C U~


	7. Chapter 7

**25 Desember, 2014**

**©Amie Leen**

* * *

><p>Dulunya Chanyeol adalah tipikal anak penurut. Setiap perkataan ayahnya adalah mandat, perintah yang harus ia turuti. Seolah dunia akan kiamat saat itu juga jika sedikit saja ia membangkang. Tanpa sadar ia membentuk jati diri menjadi seperti apa yang diharapkan oleh ayahnya, Park Yoochun.<p>

Sampai akhirnya dia menyesali pribadinya yang cenderung lemah, hari naas itu mengubah Chanyeol yang baik menjadi pembangkang, yang menuntut kebebasan. Dan menjadi _gangster,_ adalah upaya membebaskan diri.

Kini Yoochun kembali mengekangnya dengan pilihan-pilihan bodoh setelah membiarkan dia merusak diri bersama para _gangster _selama 4 tahun belakangan. Chanyeol tak ingin kembali menjadi lemah. Tidak setelah melihat betapa egoisnya pria yang semula begitu ia hormati.

Betapa tidak? Ayahnya sendiri yang menyebabkan dia berakhir menjadi brandalan, lalu membiarkannya merusak diri tanpa pernah memberi komentar seolah tak peduli, kemudian dengan seenaknya meminta dia berhenti. Dan yang paling mengesalkan, melibatkan ibunya yang tak berdosa sebagai tumbal.

Chanyeol tak akan pernah lupa sekeras apapun dia berpura-pura. Bertahun-tahun hidup dalam beban rasa bersalah, dikajar-kejar tanggung jawab membuatnya tak bisa berlari terlalu jauh, sampai tersesat pula di dunia _gangster_. Sampai kapan pun Chanyeol tak akan pernah lupa bagaimana dia menyebabkan ibunya sendiri lumpuh syaraf setelah membuatnya tersetrum listirk 220 _Volt. _

Chanyeol tak sengaja, sungguh.

Sayangnya, rasa bersalah bagai hantu tak kasat mata yang terus-terusan mengejar, membuatnya terpuruk hingga nyaris depresi. Dimanapun dia berusaha menyembunyikan diri, selalu ia tahu _hantu-hantu_ itu akan menemukannya suatu saat.

Dan Chanyeol dilanda kekalutan yang membuat dia kehilangan diri sendiri.

Salahnya hanyalah tak sengaja _menghancurkan_ ibunya, sebab terlalu menuruti sang ayah.

Tapi Chanyeol telah menumbuhkan tekad dan berjanji akan membuat ibunya kembali sehat seperti sedia kala—bentuk perlawanan terhadap _hantu-hantu_ yang mengejarnya, dia lelah _bersembunyi_—untuk saat ini, biarlah Yoochun yang berbaik hati mengusahakan pengobatan sang ibu.

Sudah sejak empat tahun terakhir pula Yoochun seakan hidup tanpa istri. Ibunya yang lumpuh hanya menjadi beban, membuat keluarga malu. Menceraikan wanita itu berarti melepaskan tanggung jawabnya sebagai suami, sekaligus berhenti membiayai pengobatan si wanita penyakitan.

Saat itulah Chanyeol menyadari betapa egoisnya pria yang selama ini ia panggil ayah.

_Di kehidupan berikutnya, dia berharap terlahir saja sebagai burung, yang bisa terbang bebas tanpa banyak beban yang mengikat._

Kini Chanyeol duduk menopang kening menggunakan tangan yang ia kepalkan selagi menunggu Yura berbaik hati mengijinkannya pergi. Bukannya dia lebih memilih Baekhyun ketimbang sang ibu, tapi sungguh, seandainya Yura bisa diajak bekerja sama, segalanya bisa jadi lebih mudah.

Tapi ini bukan tentang _pilih memilih_, melainkan tentang kegelisahan hatinya. Begitu kuat dorongan dari dalam diri Chanyeol, membujuk untuk segera meninggalkan rumah ini menuju markas _Phoenix_, seperti ingin memastikan keadaan Baekhyun.

Chanyeol jadi gelisah sendiri, bahkan tanpa sadar berjengit terkejut ketika petir menggelegar membelah langit sekilas saja.

Sementara Yura duduk bersidekap, mengawasi dengan tatapan waspada dan mata melotot. Takut-takut Chanyeol bisa saja lari jika ia berkedip. Kemudian Chanyeol mendongak untuk menatap wajah wanita itu. Chanyeol tak tahu bagaimana memasang _puppy eyes _seperti Baekhyun, tapi dia berharap tatapan memohonnya bisa membuat kakak perempuannya luluh.

_Dengar-dengar, wanita lebih mengandalkan perasaan ketimbang akal, makanya lebih emosional dan cenderung berbelas kasih._

Akhirnya Chanyeol memilih bersuara setelah sedikit berperang batin ditemani ocehan malaikat dan iblis yang sibuk memberinya sugseti tentang tindakan apa yang harus ia ambil. Ia menarik napas dalam-dalam sebelum berujar,

"Tolong ijinkan aku pergi dan aku berjanji akan pulang sebelum tengah malam."

Entah sugesti milik makhluk yang digambarkan putih bersayap atau makhluk merah bertanduk yang ia pilih, Chanyeol tak begitu mempermasalahkan. Matanya menatap langsung ke dalam mata _Doe_ Yura. Ia merasa seperti sedang memerankan tokoh Cinderella dalam dongeng upik abu dan ibu peri.

Sayangnya ini bukan dongeng, dan dia tidak butuh ibu peri, yang dia butuhkan hanyalah kebaikan hati Park Yura, kakak perempuannya.

Namun yang ada wanita itu justru memicingkan mata, terlihat sangsi dan tak percaya. Sebelum ia membuka mulut bermaksud melontarkan pertanyaan, buru-buru Chanyeol menyela, intonasi suaranya sangat menjanjikan. "Aku akan kembali ke rumah ini dalam waktu dua jam, sebelum ayah pulang."

Yura belum memberi respon. Seandainya Chanyeol bisa meminjam _puppy eyes _Baekhyun.

"Aku janji!" ujarnya sekali lagi. Semoga dia memiliki bakat terpendam bisa mengetuk pintu hati seseorang melalui tatapan memelas yang ia layangkan. Sungguh, Chanyeol benar-benar berharap memiliki bakat—tak elit—itu.

Dan Yura menghela napas panjang diselingi hembusan angin, nyaris tak terdengar diantara rinai-rinai hujan yang jatuh di luaran, tubuhnya merosot ke sandaran sofa. "Pergilah!" Dia melirik jam klasik di dinding ruang tamu mereka. "Dan pulanglah sebelum jam 12 malam."

Membuat senyum Chanyeol terkembang. Entah bakat terpandamnya itu benar-benar ada atau Yura tetaplah wanita yang mengandalkan perasaan makanya mudah luluh? Apapun itu tapi Chanyeol berterima kasih. Sangat.

"Terima kasih, _noona," _katanya lalu tergesa-gesa meninggalkan rumah, meninggalkan Yura yang meringis _stress, _ada sedikit rasa tak ikhlas ketika memandangi punggung lebar sang adik yang menjauh.

Sekelebat rasa tak ingin mempercayai menggerogoti sanubari perempuan berambut sebahu itu.

Karena Chanyeol…

Adalah tipikal laki-laki yang kerap kali mengingkari janji!

* * *

><p><strong>MY BLUE-EYED BOY (KESAYANGAN-KU)<strong>

**[WARNING**: LEMON/SMUT, NC-17, DON'T LIKE DON'T READ!**]**

**[**Claim: I just owned the story**]**

**[**M (for **Mature** scene)**]**

**[**YAOI/Boys Love**]**

**[**CHANBAEK**]**

Enjoy~

* * *

><p>Chanyeol melihat <em>folding gate <em>markas mereka tertutup rapat. Sedikit aneh mengingat teman-temannya bukanlah tipe yang suka _bersembunyi, _hujan yang jatuh hampir dua jam ini tentu bukanlah alasan bagi mereka untuk menutup pintu segala.

_Lalu?_

Segera Chanyeol menutup pintu mobilnya dan berlari menembus hujan. Jacket hitam yang ia kenakan sedikit basah, untungnya berbahan kedap air. Lima langkah yang lebar-lebar, ia telah berdiri persis di depan _gate _ruko tersebut.

"Taecyeon? Changmin?" panggil Chanyeol selagi menaikan _gate _membuat pintu lipat itu terbuka.

Pandangannya sempat buram sebab terkena sedikit lelehan hujan. Butuh kerjaban beberapa kali bagi Chanyeol untuk menghalau air yang masuk. Seiring pandangannya yang mulai jelas, sontak matanya terbelalak, pikirannya mendadak _blank_ seolah otaknya telah mengalami _disfungsi_. Semenit dalam keadaan _trance,_ barulah Chanyeol bisa menganalisis semua situasi dan kejadian yang tertangkap retina matanya.

Emosi negatifnya memuncak drastis menyaksikan pemandangan yang tak sekalipun pernah terlintas di kepalanya! Tak sekalipun ia duga! Tak sekalipun ia sangka!

Dada Chanyeol serasa dihantam batu _moteor _yang tiba-tiba jatuh dari angkasa. Membuatnya terhimpit—dan siap meledak.

1 detik

2 detik

3 detik…

_BOOOMMM!_

"BANGSAAATTT! APA YANG KALIAN LAKUKAN?!"

—yang tak pernah ia sangka; apa yang sedang dilakukan teman-temannya terhadap anak remaja menggemaskan yang dalam hati telah ia tetapkan sebagai hal yang paling ia sayangi, yang paling ingin ia pertahankan.

Sudah hancur!

Sudah terlanjur!

Tanpa sadar ia menangis.

"KUBUNUH KALIAN! KEPARAT!"

Yang diteriaki gelagapan ketika Chanyeol secepat kilat meraih pistol yang tergeletak begitu saja di atas buffet. Langkahnya maju tanpa hitungan detik. Setan-setan dalam dirinya mengambil alih, menguasai akal sehatnya.

Menyaksikan sendiri bagaimana mereka _merusak_ remaja tercintanya, Chanyeol siap berubah menjadi _monster._ Haus darah dan ingin membunuh.

"Cha-Chanyeol?"

_DOORR!_

Tepat sasaran!

Tembakkan pertama mengenai penis Taecyeon yang bersiap _memasuki_ Baekhyun. Chanyeol diambang batas kesadarannya menerjang kawannya yang kesakitan itu dan memberi pukulan bertubi-tubi. Tanpa ampun.

"AKU SUSAH PAYAH MENGENDALIKAN DIRI AGAR TIDAK _MERUSAK_ DIA, JUSTRU KALIAN YANG MENIKUNGKU!" teriak Chanyeol dengan semua kemarahan yang ia punya.

"Kendalikan dirimu!" Antara panik dan ingin melarikan diri menghindari amukan Chanyeol, Jonghyun berseru.

Tapi Chanyeol justru mengarahkan pistol padanya. "MENGAPA KALIAN MELAKUKAN INI PADAKU?!" Ia tak bisa mencegah air matanya jatuh berdesak-desakan.

Daripada mati di tangan Chanyeol yang bertransformasi menjadi _monster,_ Changmin memilih membantu menopang tubuh Taecyeon yang memucat kemudian melarikan diri dari situ. Pistol Chanyeol mengarah padanya dan menembakan peluru berkali-kali, asal-asalan, bersama teriakan marah sampai kedua brandal itu hilang dari pandangannya.

Nafas Chanyeol memburu berkejar-kejaran dengan deras lelehan air matanya.

Sempat ia menangkap pergerakan dari sudut sofa. Ujung Pistolnya berbalik arah, siap memuntahkan peluru mematikan tepat di depan mata kawannya yang masih tersisa. Nickhun menatap Chanyeol, tangannya terjulur ke depan bermaksud mencegah langkah Chanyeol yang mendekat kepadanya.

"Chanyeol, bukankah kita teman, teman yang selalu berbagi dalam segala hal?"

Kata _teman_ yang dilontarkan Nickhun seperti tombol saklar yang menghidupkan sisi _lain_ Chanyeol. "Teman katamu?!" Giginya bergemalatuk dan matanya merah seperti _Vampire, _sejurus kemudian menarik pelatuk pistol dan mengarahkannya pada benda yang menggantung di antara selangkangan Nickhun—Testis. Organ reproduksi pria itu kontan pecah menghasilkan banyak darah yang berhamburan disambut ringisan kesakitannya.

Chanyeol yang marah sama halnya dengan mereka yang dikuasai nafsu; tak berbelas kasihan.

Sebelum Chanyeol yang muak melemparinya dengan pistol, pria itu telah mengambil langkah seribu yang terseok-seok. Chanyeol tentu tidak akan puas begitu saja sebelum membunuh mereka semua.

Tidak ada lagi kata teman dan persahabatan jika menyangkut masalah hati dan perasaan yang terkhianati.

Masalahnya… ini adalah Baekhyun.

Baekhyun yang telah membuat Chanyeol jadi _pribadi_ yang jauh _berbeda._

"SIALAAAN! JANGAN LARI KALIAN!"

Menerjang hujan, ia berlarian mengejar mobil yang digunakan kawannya untuk melarikan diri. Suara tembakan yang ia tarik dari pelatuk pistol mendominasi langit Guryong yang kelam. Gemuruh yang mengaum menambah kesan mengerikan malam ini.

Hingga tembakan yang ke-8 mengakhiri pengejarannya. Pelurunya habis dan Chanyeol berlutut di tengah hujan. Meraung sejadi-jadinya, memaki sesuka hatinya, menangis sekerasnya.

Telah jadi seperti apa Baekhyun kini?

Pemerkosaan tentu akan meninggalkan traumatik tersendiri bagi mereka yang mengalami.

Terkadang sampai membuat gila jika diri tak mampu mengusir bayang-bayangnya seolah kesakitan itu terasa setiap waktu. Tertinggal dan berbekas, sampai ke jiwa.

Dan Chanyeol ketakutan memikirkan Baekhyun yang jadi _seperti itu._

Petir menyambar sekali membuat malam gelap berhujan sekilas dikilati cahaya terang menyilaukan. Siluet Chanyeol yang berlutut terpantul di dinding ruko yang lain. Saat itu juga ia tersadar dan kembali berlari secepatnya menuju markas.

Baekhyun disana dalam kondisi mengenaskan. Membayangkan itu membuat hati Chanyeol teriris sembilu.

Benar saja! Yang pertama kali terekam dalam pupil matanya adalah Baekhyun yang jatuh pingsan dan tergolek di atas ubin yang dingin. Chanyeol meraung dalam kepedihan luka hatinya, berjanji akan mencabut nyawa teman-temannya dalam sekali tembak.

Bibirnya bergetar dan lututnya melemas, nyaris tak bisa menopang berat tubuhnya. "Baekhyun?" Chanyeol meletakan tubuh lemah Baekhyun yang nyaris telanjang bulat di atas pangkuannya. Air matanya tergenang cepat secepat jatuhnya air terjun.

Chanyeol hanya _sedikit _terlambat, tapi Baekhyun telah _terlukai_ seperti ini.

Tak ada sahutan, Baekhyun tertidur teramat pulas. Chanyeol melepasnya, dengan panik berlari ke dalam ruko. Baekhyun pasti kedinginan makanya bibirnya memucat. Dia butuh lebih banyak lagi selimut.

Seperti orang gila ia membentangkan selimut di atas lantai, menumpuknya berlapis-lapis menjadi seperti kasur. Chanyeol sungguh tak punya kuasa menghentikan lelehan air matanya saat mencabut batangan lobak yang menancap pada _hole_ Baekhyun. Dia bukan pria cengeng, tapi kondisi Baekhyun kini tak bisa ditolerasi oleh hatinya yang tercabik. Chanyeol berusaha _menjaganya_ karena dia merasa tak cukup pantas, justru _kepolosan _Baekhyun rusak di tangan teman-temannya sendiri.

_Bagaimana mungkin dia tidak menangis?_

_Menangisi kebodohannya._

Tangannya gemetaran saat mengangkat tubuh dingin Baekhyun bermaksud meletakannya di atas selimut. Beberapa kali ia mengusap wajah remaja terkasihnya berusaha menghapus jejak air mata yang mengering. Hatinya semakin tercabik ribuan sembilu tipis dan tajam menerka Baekhyun terlalu banyak menangis sampai wajahnya basah di semua bagian.

Chanyeol merasakan sakit di tenggorokannya ketika berusaha menelan ludah. Menggigit bibir ia berusaha meredam tangis yang akan meledak saat melepas kancing seragam Baekhyun yang sedikit terkoyak. Ia tak ingin memikirkan banyak hal saat menarik selimut putih yang tersisa untuk menutupi tubuh Baekhyun yang kini _polos_ sepenuhnya. Bergerak sangat hati-hati seolah gerakan yang kasar sedikit saja bisa menyakiti Baekhyun lebih jauh.

Melepas jacket dan kaosnya yang basah, si brandalan membawa dirinya menindih tubuh Baekhyun bermaksud membuatnya semakin hangat. Ia menumpukan semua berat tubuhnya di kedua lengan, kemudian menekuri wajah pucat anak itu. Menghanturkan syukur masih bisa merasakan panas napas Baekhyun menerpa wajahnya. Chanyeol juga bisa melihat air matanya yang jatuh mengenai permukaan kulit wajah kekasih tercintanya.

"_Oh my darling?"_ Dapat pula ia mendengar suaranya yang bergetar. Baekhyun diam tak merespon. Putus asa akan respon diam Baekhyun, Chanyeol menciumi wajahnya dengan perasaan yang bercampur aduk. Kemarahan, kesedihan, penyesalan, ia hampir menjadi gila.

"Ini aku, buka matamu," katanya menempelkan pipinya di atas pipi Baekhyun. Tapi Baekhyun tetap membisu. Chanyeol dilanda ketakutan luar biasa mengira Baekhyun tak akan lagi _membuka mata. _Panik sekali saat membawa tangan Baekhyun menyentuh wajahnya. "Ini aku. Ini aku. Rasakan aku."

Baekhyun bergeming bak mayat. Chanyeol kian kalut segera menghujani banyak ciuman di wajahnya. "Ini aku! Lihat aku! Aku sudah datang!" lirih suaranya melemah, lalu mengecup pipi Baekhyun penuh perasaan. "Aku datang," bisiknya sedih.

Ia membawa matanya menekur bibir merah delima Baekhyun yang kini memucat sedikit membiru, dihiasi jejak darah mengering di sudutnya. Rasa sesal yang teramat dalam refleks mendorong Chanyeol mengecup bibir delima itu, tanpa sadar kembali meneteskan air mata saat rasa yang ia kecap bukanlah manis seperti biasa melainkan dingin dan kaku. Tapi Chanyeol tetap ingin mengecupnya semakin sayang. Semua perasaan yang melandanya, marah, menyesal, sedih, putus asa, berusaha ia sampaikan langsung ke hati Baekhyun. Berharap semoga Baekhyun merasakan kehadirannya, merasakan ketakutannya yang teramat besar akan rasa kehilangan.

Chanyeol sadar dengan pasti bahwa tak sepantasnya ia melakukan hal lebih ditengah kondisi Baekhyun yang _tidak memungkinkan_ menurut sudut pandang siapapun. Namun ingin sekali ia merasakan lebih leluasa terkstur dingin bibir mungil Baekhyun, perlahan melumatnya diikuti lelehan kristal bening yang berhasil lolos. "Sayangku, ini aku. Sadarlah," bisiknya ditengah-tengah isakan.

Kedua tangannya secara otomatis melingkari pinggang dan leher Baekhyun, ciuman sepihak yang ia lakukan kini lebih terlihat seperti _pelecehan_ yang lain. Chanyeol hanya ingin Baekhyun merasakan dirinya. Sangat yakin usaha ini bisa menyadarkan Baekhyun tentang keberadaannya.

Disini, bersamanya. Menyesal dan ketakutan.

Alkisah dalam dongeng puteri tidur yang mana dituturkan sang puteri akan terbangun dari tidur panjangnya apabila menerima ciuman cinta sejati dari Pangeran impian. Chanyeol tak percaya semua itu, namun malam ini ia berharap sedikit keajaiban dalam negeri dongeng terjadi padanya. Sayangnya, kasus mereka berbeda. Baekhyun bukan tertidur, melainkan _terlukai._

Biar bagaimanapun dongeng tetaplah dongeng. Muluk dan tak terjangkau logika.

Tapi Chanyeol tak berhenti berharap. Sepanjang hidup 21 tahun-nya inilah harapan terbesar yang pernah ia gantungkan. Semoga Baekhyun _baik-baik saja_—dan _tidak berubah._

Lumatan bibir Chanyeol semakin _intens,_ tubuhnya semakin menempel pada tubuh Baekhyun yang tertutup selimut, nyaris tak menyisakan sekat udara. Tak lupa menyelipkan serangkaian kalimat penyesalan di tengahnya. Dan hampir meraung kembali saat Baekhyun masih belum memberi respon. Chanyeol bisa merasakan wajahnya basah kuyup akibat air matanya sendiri.

Tak putus asa sampai disitu, ia memberi kecupan panjang seperti yang selalu Baekhyun sukai. Menyebabkan lenguhan tak terduga meluncur terpatah-patah melewati bibir delima anak itu. Chanyeol merasa seluruh kebahagiaan di dunia menjadi miliknya detik itu juga. Ia sangat berterima kasih, berjanji akan mempercayai semua keajaiban tak masuk akal yang terjadi di dalam dongeng.

Perlahan Chanyeol memisah jarak bibir mereka bersama senyum bahagia yang tersungging tertahan. Wajahnya menjauh beberapa senti menyaksikan mata safir Baekhyun terbuka sedikit demi sedikit. Sebelum Baekhyun bereaksi, Chanyeol telah mengecup pipinya sangat sayang. "Maafkan aku." Hanya itu yang mampu ia utarakan.

Berbeda jauh dari perkiraannya, Baekhyun justru tercengang sampai ekspresi wajahnya berubah ketakutan—hal yang paling tidak diinginkan Chanyeol. Baekhyun tampaknya agak-agak trauma. Terbukti dengan tubuhnya yang mulai memberontak hendak kabur dari kukungan lengan kokoh brandalan tersebut. "Ugh—huks."

Iris bundar brandalan tampan itu kontan melebar, tiba-tiba diserang rasa panik. "Ssshhh, sayang, Ini aku," katanya tak perlu jeda terlalu lama kembali melumat bibir Baekhyun yang tampak semakin pucat.

Apa yang lebih menyakitkan selain 'tidak dikenali oleh kekasihmu sendiri'?

Chanyeol tidak memiliki ide cemerlang untuk menjawab itu.

Baekhyun masih memberontak, tangisannya kembali terdengar disela-sela ciuman Chanyeol. Brandalan itu bisa merasakan getaran tubuh kecilnya yang ketakutan. Semakin lama lumatannya semakin menuntut. Ditengah-tengah rasa kalut dan frustasi, Chanyeol hanya ingin meyakinkan Baekhyun kalau dia aman dan baik-baik saja. Setidaknya untuk saat ini—beda perkara dengan sejam lalu.

Tangan-tangan Chanyeol yang tadinya melingkar melewati tengkuk Baekhyun kini berganti mengelus pipi anak itu. Baekhyun selalu suka saat Chanyeol mengecup atau mengelus pipinya, mengingatkan ia pada SeungHyun yang senang sekali mencubit dan mengecup pipinya dengan sayang jika sedang merasa gemas. Jadi Chanyeol merasakan tubuh bergetar Baekhyun perlahan-lahan merileks. Baekhyun kembali tenang, oleh karena itu Chanyeol berbisik di telinganya. "Ini aku, Chanyeol." Dan menghadiahi kecupan sayang sekali lagi di bibir delima Baekhyun. Dan Baekhyun yang merasa mengenali Chanyeol kontan melenguh, lenguhan menyerupai tangisan.

Chanyeol memisah jarak mereka untuk melihat ekspresi wajah kesayangannya. Benar saja! Baekhyun menangis, tangannya terkepal dalam selimut berniat memukul wajah brandalan tampan yang telah menyebabkannya _hancur_ seperti ini. "Kak Chanyeol, aku membencimu."

Chanyeol pun merasa sama hancurnya. Baekhyun tidak memanggilnya _Channie_ dengan intonasi menggemaskan seperti biasa. Tentu Baekhyun membencinya, memangnya apa yang dia harapkan?!

"Maafkan aku, maafkan aku," ujarnya semakin frustasi. Dan sebelum Baekhyun menyerukan kata marah, segera Chanyeol membungkamnya dengan ciuman, sekali lagi. "Uummhh." Protesan Baekhyun teredam, tubuhnya yang terbungkus selimut membatasi pergerakannya.

Sedikit demi sedikit Baekhyun merasa terbuai, ciuman Chanyeol telah ia kenali perlahan-lahan. Tapi justru kesedihan yang makin menyelimutinya memikirkan Chanyeol akhirnya datang namun di waktu yang tidak tepat, setelah _kemalangan menyakitkan _itu menimpanya. Baekhyun ingin marah namun hatinya berkhianat karena sekeras apapun dia berusaha benci, rasa rindu berhasil merajai hatinya. Dan akhirnya memasrah menerima segala _cinta_ yang dipersembahkan Chanyeol, seperti apapun itu.

Karena Baekhyun tahu, besar penyesalan Chanyeol nyaris menyaingi rasa cintanya. Semua itu terurai jelas dalam ciumannya, _secara tersirat tanpa penjabaran kalimat._ Jika kata orang berciuman adalah media yang tepat untuk mencari tahu kesungguhan hati pasangan, maka Baekhyun membenarkan. Seratus persen.

Ketika ia mulai secara sadar membalas ciuman Chanyeol, brandalan itu justru membebaskannya. Baekhyun tak kuasa menahan air matanya yang kembali tumpah ruah saat iris Chanyeol yang tak terbaca bersanding dengan iris safirnya yang terluka. Rasa marah dan bencinya lenyap dengan cara yang tidak ia mengerti. Baekhyun yang masih kecil namun tak lagi polos sungguh-sungguh jatuh cinta pada brandalan ini!

Kenyataan yang menyebalkan!

"Hukuman apa yang pantas untukku?" Bahkan suara berat yang selalu Baekhyun sukai masih bergetar dan terdengar lebih rendah.

Baekhyun tak berniat menjawab, malah merasa gerah terbungkus dalam selimut bersama tubuh raksasa Chanyeol yang menindihnya. Belum lagi tatapan Chanyeol memelas namun juga membakar disaat yang sama bisa menghanguskan ia detik itu juga. Dan ketika ia bergerak, kesakitan itu kembali terasa merobek tubuhnya. Ia merintih, tanpa sadar ekor matanya kembali berair.

"Sakiitt, ugh. Sakiiit, Channie."

Dan Chanyeol merasa sebuah peluru berlapis timah panas tertancap di dadanya, bahkan lebih sakit dari semua peluru yang pernah diterima tubuhnya. Mendapati tubuh Baekhyun _tak lagi sama, sakit dan terkoyak, _Chanyeol ingin menenggelamkan diri di dasar samudera Atlantik setelah sebelumnya memastikan nyawa kelima temannya terkubur hangus di dasar neraka.

"Mana? Mana yang sakit?" kelabakan Chanyeol membuka selimut yang membungkus tubuh Baekhyun. Peluru-peluru imaji yang menancap di dadanya terasa semakin nyata menemukan jejak darah mengering di sekitar _hole_ Baekhyun. Sontak Chanyeol menekuk lutut remaja cantik itu membuat kakinya terangkat. Dan tindakannya itu justru membuat Baekhyun merintih semakin keras. "Ughh sakiitt, sakiitt."

Ingatan-ingatan mengerikan kembali membayangi Baekhyun, seperti menonton langsung bagaimana sebatang lobak memasuki bagian bawah tubuhnya. Membuatnya ketakutan _hal itu_ akan terjadi sekali lagi. Wajah tampan Chanyeol yang memenuhi pikirannya sirna seperti debu yang diterbang angin lalu, tergantikan oleh wajah-wajah para brandalan yang belum sejam lalu _memainkan_nya.

"Lepaskan aku! Lepaskan aku!" Baekhyun meraung bersamaan dengan tubuhnya yang meronta-ronta. Chanyeol benar-benar merasa tak pantas lagi hidup setelah membiarkan Baekhyun mengalami ini semua. Hal yang paling ia hindari justru menyerang Baekhyun.

Kembali Chanyeol dilanda ketakutan luar biasa memikirkan _kesakitan_ itu tertaman kuat di ingatan remaja tercintanya, meninggalkan trauma.

Chanyeol membawa tangannya meraba _hole_ Baekhyun yang robek dan lecet, yang kontan meringis sakit. Ia memperhatikan betul tiap perubahan raut wajah Baekhyun. Bagaimana dahinya mengkerut, dan bagaimana bibirnya tergigit kuat. Pasti sakit sekali.

"Sakiitt. Kumohon lepaskan aku!" Chanyeol tanpa sadar ikut menitikan air mata menyaksikan Baekhyun yang meronta-ronta ketakutan sambil merintih sakit. Otaknya bekerja ekstra keras memikirkan cara agar kiranya trauma itu hilang total dari ingatan Baekhyun. Mungkin penyesalan mendalam membuat fungsi otaknya sedikit terganggu karena dia malah memikirkan hal paling gila yang pernah terlintas di kepalanya selama 21 tahun ini.

Segila apapun itu, tapi patut dicoba.

Siapa yang tahu mungkin hasilnya tidak segila kelihatannya.

"Ssstt, sayang, tenanglah, kau baik-baik saja, aku akan menghilangkan sakitnya." Chanyeol menumbuhkan segala tekad dengan maksud baik menghapus semua ingatan kelam itu dari kepala Baekhyun, menggantinya dengan kenangan menyenangkan.

Ia pernah mendengar seseorang berkata; _kenangan hanyalah masalah waktu, cepat atau lembat akan memudar, yang lama terkikis oleh mereka yang baru. Tergantung seberapa dalam ia tertinggal._

Tanpa pikir panjang Chanyeol menciumi _hole _lecet Baekhyun, berharap dengan cara itu kesakitan Baekhyun akan enyah. Sontak membuat gelenyar aneh menyetrum tubuh Baekhyun, rasanya tetap perih namun bercampur geli. Bukan geli karena digelitik, geli yang berbeda. Geli yang membuat tubuhnya mengejan dan menggelinjang.

Bayang-bayang kelakuan bejat kawan-kawan Chanyeol terganti dengan sinar putih, menyilaukan pandangannya yang jelas-jelas terpejam.

"Ouhh," tanpa sadar Baekhyun mendongak seraya melantunkan suara-suara _aneh_ dari bibirnya. Refleks merapatkan kakinya menjepit kepala Chanyeol ketika pemuda brandal itu mulai melibatkan lidah. Perihnya tetap terasa, namun rasa yang _lain _mulai mendominasi. Baekhyun masih sangat awam dalam hal semacam ini.

"Ouhh, sudaahh, hentikanhh!" tangan Baekhyun beralih mencengkram rambut cokelat gelap Chanyeol, bermaksud menariknya menjauh. Rasa seperti ini lebih menyiksa dibanding rasa sakit yang semula menderanya.

Tapi Chanyeol bukan lagi pria yang penurut, kepalanya memang menjauh, bukan berarti kegiatannya terhenti sampai disitu. Justru menciumi paha jenjang Baekhyun yang putih mulus juga terasa lembut seperti kapas. Chanyeol sendiri tahu dia mulai terbawa suasana. Dalam hati memaki kendalinya yang telah lepas sedaritadi.

Jangan sampai dia berakhir _menyakiti _Baekhyun yang memang sudah _kesakitan_. Tiba-tiba Chanyeol merasa brengsek telah melepas kendali dirinya dan memberi itu pada setan-setan yang menguasai akal sehatnya sampai saat ini. Dia tidak bisa lari, hasrat mulai mengikat nuraninya.

"Oh! Oh!" Baekhyun kelimpungan. Chanyeol ini tidak hanya pembangkang, tapi juga tak tahu sopan santun. Dengan beraninya menggenggam kejantanan Baekyun membuatnya terbenam dalam tangannya yang besar. Baekhyun butuh memaki Chanyeol tapi bibirnya berkhianat. Alih-alih menyerukan sumpah serapah, malah menyanyikan desahan-desahan adiksi yang akan membuat akal sehat siapapun lumpuh saat mendengarnya.

Kepala Baekhyun sampai pening. Pernah ia mengalami yang seperti ini ketika Chanyeol yang seperti malaikat datang dalam mimpinya. Tapi ini bukan mimpi, ini nyata dan jelas, dan Baekhyun tidak membuat persiapan.

Lantunan _suara aneh _Baekhyun akhirnya menjadi nyanyian merdu bersahut suara hujan ketika penjelajahan Chanyeol berpindah ke area atas setelah menurunkan paha anak itu yang semula ia angkat tinggi. Meninggalkan jejaknya di setiap wilayah yang ia lewati. Tubuh Baekhyun layaknya kanvas putih yang menjadi media Chanyeol untuk melukis cintanya. Berkuaskan bibir dengan cat berwarna merah.

Baekhyun kembali mengenali Chanyeol dan segala manufernya.

Memangnya Chanyeol yang mana lagi yang ia kenal selain Chanyeol yang mesum?

Oh, Chanyeol yang brengsek.

Tapi si brengsek ini telah berhasil mengambil sebagian hatinya lalu pergi, dan disaat ia kembali justru berniat mengambil semua kewarasannya untuk kemudian menjadi luluh dan memasrah, menyerahkan diri untuk dimiliki si brengsek ini seutuhnya tanpa kompromi lebih-lebih kompensasi, sayang sekali.

Kenyataan lain yang super duper menyebalkan!

Untuk sesaat Chanyeol menghentikan segala aksinya melukis tubuh Baekhyun hanya untuk menyelami mata safir anak itu. Sedikit menelan kecewa menemukan mata indah itu terpejam sayu, sekaligus mendapati dada terekspos Baekhyun naik-turun tak beraturan sementara kepalanya mendongak tinggi. Friksi menggoda. —menggoda insting primitif Chanyeol.

Maka Chanyeol meyakinkan dirinya kalau dia waras dan sadar—dan sedang bergairah. Sejauh ini masih tergolong humanis melibatkan gairah dalam misi penting menyembuhkan trauma seseorang, kan?

Dan setan pun mengiyakan!

Mari ucapkan selamat tinggal pada makhluk putih bersayap, biarkan dia bersenang-senang di surga.

Karena apa yang akan Chanyeol lakukan kini, orang-orang menyebutnya surga yang lain.

Begitulah.

Chanyeol menjauhkan tubuhnya sejenak. Menghapus bulir air mata dan semua yang basah-basah dari wajah Baekhyun. Menyingkirkan untaian anak rambutnya lalu menekuri mata safir anak itu yang kini nampak sendu dan anehnya malah terlihat semakin menawan. Sekali lagi Chanyeol memberi kecupan sayang di bibir Baekhyun seperti tiada kata bosan sebanyak apapun ia melakukannya. Dada Baekhyun otomatis mengenai dada telanjang Chanyeol dan Chanyeol menyadari kulit Baekhyun lebih lembut dari yang selama ini ia bayangkan.

Baekhyun sedikit terengah ketika Chanyeol menyudahi kecupannya, hampir tiada sekat yang memisah ketika Chanyeol berujar tepat di bibirnya, "Sayang, apa yang aku lakukan ini tidak ada niat sama sekali untuk menyakitimu. Percayalah aku hanya ingin menghilangkan _rasa sakit_mu. Jadi kumohon tetap fokuskan pikiranmu padaku, sentuh dan rasakan aku jika kau mulai merasa aku akan hilang dari pikiranmu." Suaranya rendah dan bertambah berat, juga berkabut nafsu, membuat Baekhyun merinding. Nadanya pun menenangkan dan bisa dipercaya.

Entah ini masih bisa dikatakan tugas mulia atau semacamnya?

_Anggapa saja makhluk merah bertanduk tidak sepenuhnya mengendalikan Chanyeol, mungkin satu dua makhluk putih bersayap masih menemaninya. _

Baekhyun tidak mengerti tentang respon tubuhnya yang aneh-aneh tiap Chanyeol menyentuhnya, tapi dia menyukai dan merasa Chanyeol memang tidak ada niatan menyakiti. Setelah hatimu tertawan, tentu saja kau tidak punya pilihan lain selain menerima dengan tangan terbuka segala apa yang ditawarkan oleh penawanmu.

_Baekhyun tak punya pilihan lain; sesederhana itu._

Dan Chanyeol mulai melakukan tugas mulianya setelah kembali memberi kecupan singkat yang terasa lembut di bibir Baekhyun, hanya sekilas tak sampai hitungan detik. Kemudian Baekhyun begitu tercengang saat Chanyeol menyelipkan satu jemarinya melewati pintu _cincin berkerut_ di bawahnya, menerobos masuk. Sakit membelah tubuhnya membuat kepalanya serasa akan pecah. Baekhyun merintih-rintih lagi. Tapi Chanyeol yang berkawankan malaikat baik hati segera meredam rintihannya dalam sebuah ciuman. Lidah mereka berdansa, menari-nari di dalam mulut Baekhyun, lidah Chanyeol mengejar Baekhyun dalam tarian Tango yang panas dan basah.

Baekhyun menancapkan kukunya pada punggung telanjang Chanyeol sebagai upaya pengalihan rasa sakit. Ciuman bergairah mereka sedikit membantu ia melupakan kesakitannya akibat lidah Chanyeol yang mahir membuai dirinya sampai tidak memberi kesempatan untuk berpikir tentang apapun. Chanyeol yang tampan juga benar-benar ahli dalam hal _selip menyelip_, jadi jemarinya segera menemukan _titik_ _manis _di dalam tubuh Baekhyun. Baekhyun kontan menarik ulur bibirnya untuk memekik sensual, tubuhnya bergetar dan berjengit tanpa sadar jatuh tertidur di atas selimut, tapi dia bersumpah sempat melihat bintang-bintang.

"Ah~ Chaniehh," Baekhyun melengkung untuk meraih bahu tegap Chanyeol bermaksud memeluknya. Rasa asing ini terlalu berebihan untuk diterima Baekhyun si pendatang baru. Rasa ngilu yang mengejutkan menyerbu titik paling sensitif di tubuhnya menghantarkan sengatan nikmat yang menjalar dari pusat ereksi sampai ke otaknya. Tidak terjabar oleh logika Baekhyun, tapi dia merasakannya dan bisa bersumpah dengan suara lantang kalau tadi itu lebih menyenangkan dari hal menyenangkan apapun di dunia ini.

Tanpa tahu apa yang dilakukan Chanyeol sampai tubuhnya bereaksi hebat seperti ini.

Tidak usah banyak berpikir, dia hanya perlu menikmati.

Jemari terlatih Chanyeol tidak lagi terasa sakit. Ini lebih ramping dan lembut ketimbang lobak, tentu saja. Jadi Baekhyun mudah beradaptasi dan menfokuskan semua pikirannya hanya kepada gerakan jari Chanyeol yang bertambah memabukan di tiap detiknya. Dia tidak menggesek, hanya menggoda dengan senggolan pada daging kenyal seperti _spons_ sebesar biji kenari tapi nikmatnya bukan kepalang.

Desahan dengan intonasi tinggi memenuhi bangunan ruko, hanya diperdengarkan Baekhyun untuk kesenangan Chanyeol. Tak tahu saja Chanyeol menyeringai menang merasa sukses dengan misinya. Tapi selalu ingat semua ini bertujuan baik—menurut sudut pandang Chanyeol.

Tapi tidak ada ruginya juga di pihak Baekhyun.

Ya sudah, lanjutkan saja.

Jadi Chanyeol membawa bibirnya kembali menelusuri tiap inci kelembutan Baekhyun. Inci per inci, tanpa ada bagian yang terlewati. Terhenti tepat di gundukan kembar kecil di dada Baekhyun, Chanyeol memberi Baekhyun seringaian tertampan yang ia punya, lalu dengan sengaja menjulurkan lidahnya untuk membasahi pucuk _nipple_ merah muda Baekhyun lalu meniup-niupnya sampai menegang sempurna. Kemudian melahapnya seperti bayi kecil yang kehausan. Baekhyun sampai merasa bibir dan tangan Chanyeol adalah konduktor penghantar listik yang menyetrum tubuhnya dengan tegangan maksimal. Setruman yang terasa terlalu menyenangkan.

"Ouhhh Channiehh—hemhh—ah! ah! Oh!" Chanyeol tak dapat lagi membedakan sebuah rengekan, tangisan atau keluhan nikmat. Semuanya bercampur aduk dalam desahan Baekhyun. Lengannya yang mengalung di leher Chanyeol tak juga melonggar saat kepalanya yang menodongak jatuh ke belakang. Matanya yang terpejam rapat, ingin sekali Chanyeol mengetahui apa yang sekarang sedang Baekhyun pikirkan.

Yang pasti bukan hal-hal yang buruk.

Bonusnya malah yang nikmat-nikmat.

Bersoraklah wahai kau Chanyeol si iblis mesum baik hati. Kendali di tanganmu, kau hanya perlu mengecangkan sabuk dan duduklah pada pelana. Kendarai seperti keinginanmu.

"Katakan padaku apa yang kau rasakan?" Chanyeol menekan jarinya untuk mendengar pekikan frustasi Baekhyun. Frustasi pada si Chanyeol yang pandai menggoda ini. Baekhyun tak dapat menempatkan apakah dia menyukai manufer Chanyeol atau ini hanya respons alami tubuhnya menerima sentuhan-sentuhan itu.

Tapi nyatanya ini menyenangkan, tubuhnya menggelinjang otomatis dalam sadar dan seperti yang ia inginkan.

Jadi sah-sah saja kalau ia mengatakan,

"Nikmat, Channiehh."

Tentu, memangnya siapa yang bisa berbohong saat diserang gelombang kenikmatan dari ujung kuku kaki sampai ke syaraf paling kecil di dalam otak?

"Tidak sakit?"

Dan Chanyeol terus-terusan menggoda.

"Ti-tidaakhh."

Baiklah. Sudah saatnya menuntaskan ini. Melihat Baekhyun yang tersiksa atas gairahnya sendiri membuat Chanyeol si iblis baik hati tergugah untuk menyelesaikan ini. Baekhyun seharusnya bersiap untuk gelombang lain yang lebih dashyat. Tapi Chanyeol tak ingin memberi peringatan.

Maka Chanyeol menggerakan jemarinya dengan tekanan-tekanan yang bisa membuat Baekhyun gila hanya karena semua ini melebihi batas wajar sengatan kenikmatan yang mampu diterima tubuhnya. Baekhyun masih baru, dia _sedikit_ terkejut. Tapi itulah yang diinginkan Chanyeol. Si iblis baik hati.

"Oh! Channiehh! Ah! Ah! Chaniieh!"

Bahkan musik karya seniman kelas dunia sekelas Bethoven tidak sebanding indahnya dengan desahan Baekhyun. Oh tentu akan indah jika nama Chanyeol lah yang menyertai tiap liriknya. Baekhyun adalah _penyanyi_ idaman Chanyeol. Apa yang lebih menyenangkan? Chanyeol tak ingin menjawab kalaupun dia tahu.

Dua kali tekanan, ditambah sedikit sentuhan pada _perineum_ Baekhyun sebaik menyentuh tombol saklar, dan

"Oohhh aahh Chaniiehh! Argghh—"

orgasme menyerbu Baekhyun, bergulung seperti gempa bumi, mengejutkannya dengan intensitas tinggi dan kekuatan penuh, menjalari ujung jari kaki sampai ujung kepalanya. Matanya melotot kemudian terpejam kuat. Kakinya bergetar-getar saat cairan putih kental menyembur keluar melalui pucuk penis _pink _mungilnya, sementara satu tangannya mencakar tengkuk Chanyeol, satunya lagi ia gunakan untuk menutup mulutnya yang menganga lebar akibat meneriakan nama si brandalan, dan Chanyeol semakin memicu orgasmenya dengan godaan yang intim. Gelombang ini lebih mematikan ketimbang gelombang pasang, bonusnya ini terasa nikmat sampai ke sum-sum tulang belakangnya.

Pengalaman pertama yang menakjubkan, omong-omong.

Butuh waktu dua menit bagi Baekhyun untuk menikmati orgasme pertamanya yang luar biasa. Baekhyun takkan heran mendapati nafasnya tersengal karena ini lebih melelahkan dari berlari marathon—sebenarnya juga menyenangkan. Sangat. Baekhyun menikmati tiap detiknya hinga tubuhnya berangsur-angsur merileks dan rasanya sangat melegakan. Dan Baekhyun tak ingin berbohong dengan mengatakan tidak menyukainya. Tidak heran orang-orang menyebutnya surga dunia. Oh yeah.

Hati-hati Chanyeol menarik ulur jarinya yang sempat terjepit akibat kontraksi _rectum_ Baekhyun. Lalu berdecak kecil memperhatikan cairan semen Baekhyun yang berceceran di sekitar selangkangannya. Tanpa Baekhyun duga brandalan itu merunduk untuk menjilat habis hasil rilisannya seolah tidak merasa jijik. Lagi-lagi membuatnya mengerang sensual dan akan terhenti ketika Chanyeol menyelesaikan kegiatannya.

Kemudian Chanyeol menatapnya dengan tatapan paling lembut yang pernah dilayangkan seseorang. Baekhyun yang belum pernah ditatap seperti itu kontan merona—apalagi mengingat ia melolongkan nama Chanyeol seolah hidupnya hanya bergantung pada brandalan itu.

Tapi Chanyeol tidak mempermasalahkan, toh dia merasa bangga.

Omong-omong, apa kabarnya dengan trauma keparat yang sempat menyerang Baekhyun tersayang?

Mari berdoa semoga itu telah terlempar jauh ke suatu tempat di luar angkasa. Sampai tersesat dan tidak tahu lagi bagaimana caranya kembali.

Tapi melihat Baekhyun yang merona—sebenarnya wajahnya memang memerah sedaritadi, hanya saja Chanyeol tahu kalau dia sedang malu—Chanyeol secara otomatis mengecup bibirnya. "Jadi, bagaimana rasanya?"

Baekhyun tidak akan menjawab untuk pertanyaan seperti itu. Chanyeol ini berpura-pura bodoh atau sengaja menggoda? Pilihan kedua yang Baekhyun tarik untuk menobatkan si brandalan ini. Penggoda.

Jadi Chanyeol terkekeh atas respon menggemaskan Baekhyun yang membulatkan bibir delimanya, matanya terbelalak, tapi anehnya wajahnya justru tersipu.

"Kau hanya akan mengingat ini seumur hidupmu. Hanya mengingat aku sebagai orang pertama yang menanamkan kenangan ini dalam memorimu, Byun Baekhyun."

Kabarnya tubuh dan pikiran yang dalam keadaan rileks dan siap untuk menerima dorongan positif dapat menerima sugesti dengan baik. Paska orgasme tergolong situasi yang kondusif untuk membisikan sugesti-sugesti positif. Suasana hati yang baik tentu berpengaruh besar pula.

Dan Baekhyun memenuhi semua aspek itu.

Dia akan mendengarkan Chanyeol.

Tentu saja!

"Dan maafkan aku, ini semua salahku. Tapi kau harus tahu kalau aku mencintaimu dan tidak pernah berpikir sedikitpun untuk meninggalkanmu. Kau tidak perlu mencariku karena aku akan selalu datang kepadamu."

Baekhyun melengkungkan tubuhnya, tangannya yang tetap mengalung di leher Chanyeol mengetat untuk menarik brandalan itu dalam ciuman gusar. Setidaknya Baekhyun juga ingin Chanyeol mengetahui perasaannya. Dan organ sebesar kepalan tangan yang tersembunyi di rongga dada sebelah kiri Chanyeol berdentum hebat, tak menyangka Baekhyun akan seputus asa ini. Tanpa sadar Chanyeol merapatkan tubuhnya menempel pada tubuh mungil Baekhyun, hingga Baekhyun terpenjara dalam pelukannya. Spontan Baekhyun melepas ciuman mereka dan menyembunyikan wajahnya di perpotongan leher Chanyeol, otomatis kalungan tangannya mengetat di punggung brandalan itu.

Chanyeol menolehkan kepalanya hingga bibirnya kembali mengenai pipi lembut Baekhyun. "Aku akan membalas mereka. Aku bersumpah aku bukan lagi bagian dari _phoenix," _bisiknya, yakin dan telah memutuskan.

Dan keputusan barusan mengingatkan dia pada _janji_nya yang lain. Chanyeol mengangkat kepalanya untuk menemukan jarum jam di dinding ruko, terlihat sedang memberi peringatan. Sebentar lagi tengah malam. Chanyeol benar-benar merasa seperti hidup di negeri dongeng.

Chanyeol akan bangkit, tapi belitan tangan Baekhyun berpindah ke lehernya, semakin erat di menit-menit peringatan yang diteriakan si jam dinding. Baekhyun yang menoleh dengan sengaja menggesekan bibirnya mengenai kulit pipi Chanyeol. Tatapan matanya yang berkilat dan secerah rembulan membuat lidah Chanyeol mendadak keluh. Chanyeol curiga dia menjadi bisu hanya karena mendapati tampilan Baekhyun yang berlipat-lipat lebih sensual dengan mata safirnya yang mengedip perlahan, bibir bengkak yang sedikit membuka, dan dada yang naik turun berantakan.

Chanyeol menahan napasnya...

"Chanieehh~"

Dan Chanyeol merasa waktu membeku disekitarnya. Dia membatu, tak bisa bergerak. Tidak setelah mendengar Baekhyun memanggil namanya dengan nada memuja—dan mengundang. Tapi Chanyeol menggeleng, menolak setan-setan yang ingin kembali mengambil alih kendali dirinya.

Baekhyun membawa jari telunjuk lentiknya menyusuri wajah Chanyeol, dengan sengaja menekan ketika melewati bibir penuh brandalan itu, turun ke bawah menyentuh bekas luka luamayan panjang di lehernya, bermain-main sebentar di _collarbone_ Chanyeol kemudian semakin ke bawah. Iris Baekhyun semakin berkilat ketika jarinya telah sampai pada tatto _phoenix_ yang tergambar menantang di dada telanjang Chanyeol, membuat pola abtsrak disana menghasilkan friksi tersendiri bagi Chanyeol—yang nyaris mengerang berusaha keras menekan ereksinya.

"Baekhyun?"

Tubuh Chanyeol menegang dalam antisipasi. Giginya bergemelatuk menahan hasrat yang hendak meledak. Chanyeol menyadari mulai detik ini bahwa tidak ada yang lebih menggairahkan selain tatapan berkilat sensual mata biru Baekhyun. Bahkan dia masih bisa mengendalikan diri selama melakukan 'tugas mulianya' barusan. Dan sekarang Baekhyun seolah—sedang—menggodanya.

"Channieh, aku—" Baekhyun menggigit bibirnya dengan sengaja sebelum matanya mengedip lalu membuang pandangan ke tatto _phoenix _Chanyeol. Si empunya mengerang di luar keinginannya ketika Baekhyun memajukan bibir mengecup mesra tatto tersebut.

"Baekhyun, jangan menggodaku. Ayo pulang." Chanyeol tak ingin dirinya runtuh meski dia yakin akan menyesali ini. Dia telah berjanji pada Yura, dan akan berakibat fatal jika mengingkarinya. Tapi Baekhyun justru memeluk pundaknya lebih erat sampai tubuh mereka menempel sempurna. "Channie, lagi. Aku ingin lagi. Aku ingin merasakanmu." Suaranya rendah hampir tak terdengar, memohon dan penuh hasrat.

Dan Chanyeol terkesiap…

Kemudian _trance._

Baekhyun meminta… _lagi?_

Disaat Chanyeol tak punya banyak waktu?

Disaat Chanyeol ingin menjadi seseorang yang menepati janji?

Chanyeol tak yakin bisa mewujudkan itu.

Kembali menekuri mata safir Baekhyun, Chanyeol jauh lebih yakin akan sangat menyesali keputusan ini. "Maafkan aku, maafkan aku." Dan bangkit secepat kilat sebelum para setan kembali dan memutar balik keputusannya.

...

...

...

**TBC**

* * *

><p>Maaf, telat banget apdet kayaknya -_- ini jadinya udah lama tapi banyak banget halangan yang keknya gak ngijinin gue update, yang paling parah FFN sempat keblokir. Ini untuk <strong>Brida<strong> dan **Silviie** yang akhirnya nyerah nagih update-an FF ini ke inbox karena ternyata gue selalu gak bisa nepatin janji. Maafkan diriku dek~~

Maaf juga kalau Smutnya gak hot dan abstrak banget (apa ini bisa dilang smut?) Gue masih pemula dan ini scene SMUT pertama gue. Ini gue ngetiknya pas mood lagi Nano-nano, jadi jangan heran kalau hasilnya juga nano-nano, palagi 5k words itu isinya ocehan gue semua alias kebanyakan narasi. Duhhh~ semoga gak abu-abu, gak burem dan bisa kebaca/? Semoga yah ceman-ceman~

Maaf lagi kalau alurnya terkesan lambat dan monoton. Genrenya juga udah gue ganti karena banyak yang protes, sekali muncul di kotak review cuman buat marahin gue karena FF ini melenceng jauh dari genre awal. Padahal udah gue bilangin di chap-chap lalu, hurt/comfort bahkan katanya tragedy itu cuman selingan buat konflik. Emang gitu yah sider, abis baca langsung close tab, gak pake baca author note di bawah TBC. Hhfft~ udah yang gini nih yang bikin mood anjlok/?

Okeeehhh okeehhh, sekian ocehan gue yang nampaknya sepanjang novel.

Terima kasih buat yang udah review, maaf sekali lagi gak sempat nyebut satu-satu. Makasih juga Fav/follow diam-diam dan semua yang udah baca.

makasih juga buat **Neli Amelia** yang udah repot-repot nanyain ke PM

Makasiihh makassiihh

Yo! Wess

C U~


	8. Chapter 8

**31 Desember, 2014**

**©Amie Leen**

* * *

><p>SeungHyun tak pernah menduga mencari anaknya yang terlambat pulang ke rumah akan seratus kali lebih sulit ketimbang mengejar buronon pengedar narkoba yang kabur ke luar negeri. Sebenarnya tidak akan sesulit itu kalau saja dia tidak mulai melibatkan perasaan. Siapa yang bisa berpikiran jernih jika hati sedang gelisah? Pikiran akan kacau balau secara otomatis jika perasaan tidak dalam kondisi tenang.<p>

Terhitung lebih dari dua kali 60 menit mobilnya berputar-putar tak tentu arah mengelilingi Seoul di tengah hujan, tapi jejak Baekhyun tidak ia temukan dimanapun. SeungHyun berkeyakinan kuat Chanyeol yang dimaksud anak itu adalah si Park Chanyeol brandalan yang langganan keluar masuk kantor mereka. Meski demikian dia tidak boleh memvonis terduga begitu saja sebelum menemukan bukti yang konkret.

Bahkan informasi tentang si Park Chanyeol yang dikirim opsir Kwon ke akun _e-mail_nya sama sekali tidak membantu. Semua data yang ia dapat hanya berupa catatan kasus yang pernah dilakukan brandalan itu, informasi sipil dan biodata tak penting yang menurut SeungHyun lebih terlihat seperti Riwayat hidup. Yang dia butuhkan adalah nomor telepon yang bisa menghubungkannya dengan si Park Chanyeol, tapi yang tertera disana hanya alamat tempat tinggal yang tidak begitu detil.

SeungHyun menghembuskan napas setelah membuang kasar ponselnya ke dasbor mobil. Nadine di sebelahnya menangis sesenggukan dan tidak akan berhenti sebelum Baekhyun ditemukan. SeungHyun ingin mengabaikan suara sangau Nadine dengan memaksa matanya fokus pada refleksi jalanan Seoul yang terpantul dari kaca jendela mobil yang buram akibat tetesan hujan, dia tidak melewatkan satupun halte yang mereka lintasi, berharap menemukan Baekhyun sedang menanti hujan reda disana. Tapi sudah puluhan halte dan emperan toko yang mereka lalui, dan Baekhyun masih belum diketahui dimana rimbanya.

SeungHyun berkendara tak tentu arah, sampai tak menyadari keberadaan mereka yang sudah terlalu jauh dari pusat kota. Nadine tak henti-hentinya merutuki wanita _operator _yang selalu saja menjawab panggilannya ketika berusaha menghubungi ponsel Baekhyun.

Begitu juga dengan Yifan dan Seungri yang tiba-tiba enggan mengangkat panggilan SeugHyun.

"_Tidak ada jawaban dari nomor yang anda tuju. Silahkan coba beberapa saat lagi…"_

SeungHyun membanting ponselnya ke kaca jendela mobil lalu menggeram _stress. _

Memorinya mengilas balik semua kejadian yang telah lewat, menghubungkannya satu demi satu hingga membentuk _puzzle_ yang utuh. Kesimpulan yang ia tarik tidak mungkin salah. Semuanya berkaitan dengan jelas. Baekhyun, malam transkasi, Park Chanyeol yang tertangkap, dilain pihak Chanyeol yang mereka tunggu juga tak kunjung datang, Chanyeol yang menghilang setelah malam itu, Baekhyun yang mencaritahu tentang anak genk, sampai tindakan nekatnya mendatangi Kantor SeungHyun siang itu kemudian pergi tanpa pamit.

Tidak mungkin meleset…

"Haruskah kita mendatangi rumah si Park Chanyeol itu?" Ia berbisik, matanya menerawang jauh ke jalanan. Nadine yang sempat mendengarnya mencondongkan tubuh setelah membuang tissue untuk kesekian kali. "Park Chanyeol… siapa?" suaranya tetap sangau.

"Chanyeol yang ingin anakmu kenalkan padaku. Aku cukup mengenal seseorang bernama Chanyeol, marganya Park dan dia brandalan," sahut SeungHyun sedikit berdesis.

Kontan membuat Nadine mengernyit bingung. Matanya mengerjab beberapa kali lalu membuang pandangan ke depan. "Maksudmu, Chanyeol brandalan itu yang sering disebut-sebut Baekhyun?" Ada nada tak terima dalam kalimatnya.

Karenanya SeungHyun meringis sangsi. "Aku hanya curiga. Bisa saja Chanyeol dengan marga lain yang dia maksud. Tapi kupikir, tidak ada salahnya mendatangi Chanyeol yang itu."

Nadine menarik napas, hidungnya memerah dan mapet. Sisa-sisa sesenggukannya masih bisa didengar SeungHyun. "Yasudah. Tidak ada salahnya mencoba."

Maka SeungHyun memutar arah kembali ke distrik Gangnam. Jika Baekhyun tidak juga ia temukan disana, ia berjanji akan mengambil tindakan serius. Polisi juga manusia biasa yang bisa merasa khawatir—dan takut, tentu saja.

Namun tampaknya dewi fortuna tidak ingin berkawan dengan dirinya malam ini, sebab belum genap 200 meter ban mobilnya melaju, roda empat itu memilih _beristirahat_. SeungHyun memaki ketika mobilnya berhenti perlahan-lahan diluar kendalinya. "Oh sial! Jangan sekarang!" Tapi si roda empat sudah terlanjur mogok.

"Ada apa? Kenapa berhenti?" Nadine panik dan akan menangis ketika melihat SeungHyun membuka kasar pintu mobil. "Diam disitu, aku akan mengecek ada apa dengan _besi rongsokan_ ini?"

Tanpa peduli pada tubuhnya yang basah kuyup tertimpa hujan, SeungHyun merunduk untuk memeriksa ban mobil di sisi kanan. Satu roda di bagian depan menyusut, kempes. Dan SeungHyun berakhir menendang-nendang benda itu seperti orang gila. "Sial, sial, sial!"

"SeungHyun, ada apa?"

SeungHyun ingin melarang, tetapi Nadine terlanjur keluar memastikan, menyebabkan tubuhnya basah kuyup sampai rambut pirangnya pun ikut lepek. Wanita berdarah Rusia itu membeliak menatap ban yang kempes, di detik yang sama tangisnya terdengar lagi. "Oh Tuhan! Bisa apa kita sekarang?"

Sayangnya SeungHyun berada dalam kebingungan yang sama. Nadine tak mampu lagi mengontrol laju air matanya karena putus asa pada keadaan yang seolah tak berada di pihak mereka. Isakannya menyayat hati SeungHyun. "Anakku, SeungHyun. Kita harus mencari anakku."

SeungHyun memeluk istrinya di bawah hujan, bermaksud menenangkannya. Padahal dia sendiri hampir tidak menemukan ketenangan. Pemikiran Baekhyun yang mungkin saja sedang bersama si brandalan Park Chanyeol membuat rongga dadanya panas dan pelipisnya berdenyut-denyut. Tapi dia harus tetap berkepala dingin jika ingin keadaan tidak semakin runyam.

"Ssshh, Semua baik-baik saja. Baekhyun baik-baik saja." SeungHyun menengadah menatap hujan yang jatuh tepat mengenai wajahnya. Dalam hati ia meminta, "Tuhan, lindungi anakku dimanapun dia berada. Tolong…"

Kini SeungHyun menaruh harapan yang sangat besar terhadap Yifan.

Sampai saat ini Yifan masih menempati posisi nomor satu Polisi muda favoritnya.

Semoga dia bisa diandalkan…

* * *

><p><strong>MY BLUE-EYED BOY (KESAYANGAN-KU)<strong>

**[WARNING**: LEMON/SMUT, NC-17, DON'T LIKE DON'T READ!**]**

**[**Claim: I just owned the story**]**

**[**M (for **Mature** scene)**]**

**[**YAOI/Boys Love**]**

**[**CHANBAEK**]**

Enjoy~

* * *

><p>Chanyeol menghitung satu per satu detik waktu yang ia lewatkan begitu saja demi memandang mata safir Baekhyun yang berkaca-kaca, terlihat lebih bening seolah dia sedang memandang pantulan dirinya di dalam cermin. Hanya ada refleksi dirinya memenuhi objek pandag Baekhyun. Sekarang dia tahu dimana letak kelemahannya sendiri. Anak bermata biru seharusnya menjadi hal pertama yang ia hindari. Berbahaya dan berbakat membuat orang jadi gila.<p>

Chanyeol nyaris tak mampu mengembalikan kewarasannya sampai berniat merubah keputusan yang semula telah ia ambil.

"Kau akan meninggalkanku lagi?" Suara Baekhyun berlipat-lipat lebih manja, agak terdengar sangau.

Dalam hatinya Chanyeol berteriak tak tega dan tidak akan pernah tega! Maka dia kembali menunduk untuk mengecup bibir bengkak Baekhyun yang melengkung kebawah. "Kau tahu'kan kalau aku sangat mencintaimu?" Chanyeol tak menyangka kalau dia hampir menangis saat menguraikan pertanyaan itu.

Baekhyun secepat mungkin memeluk pundaknya, terlalu erat seperti tak ingin lepas. "Aku juga tahu kau tidak akan pergi. Iya, kan?" Dia tidak menggunakan _puppy eyes_ andalan, tapi tatapan yang rapuh melebihi sihir _puppy eyes_ menumbuhkan rasa ingin melindungi di hati Chanyeol. Oleh karena itu Chanyeol menggangguk beberapa kali saat matanya terasa panas dan sesuatu ingin mendesak keluar. Dia tidak pernah merasa selemah ini saat berhadapan dengan seseorang bahkan dengan musuhnya sendiri.

Dan tangan Baekhyun refleks meremas rambutnya ketika dia memulai kembali penjelajahannya. Chanyeol berbisik pada dirinya sendiri kalau keputusannya ini tidaklah salah. Mungkin dia belum bisa menepati janji, setidaknya dia telah menjatuhkan pilihan. Yura harusnya bahagia. Begitu juga ayahnya.

Chanyeol punya alasan yang menggembirakan mengapa sampai dia tidak menepati janji! Pilihannya telah bulat! Dia tidak lagi bimbang. Yura akan mengerti. Ayahnya akan senang.

Chanyeol berguling di atas selimut, merubah posisi menjadi Baekhyun yang mendominasi, mengingat saat ini Baekhyun menciumnya seolah itu adalah ciuman terakhir dalam hidupnya. Bahkan dia tak peduli pada pasokan udara yang telah menipis menghimpit paru-paru mereka. Chanyeol yang berinisiatif menyudahi sebelum Baekhyun benar-benar kehabisan nafas.

"Kau tahu'kan aku tidak pantas melakukan ini. Aku tidak pantas mendapatkanmu." Chanyeol bersungguh-sungguh mengaku. Dia adalah laki-laki brengsek yang berharap mendapat _surga _padahal seharusnya yang ia tempati adalah _neraka. _Tapi di lain pihak ia merasa teramat berat meninggalkan Baekhyun. Setelah semua yang ia impikan, kini di genggamannya, dan dia berniat melepas? Maaf-maaf saja, Chanyeol memilih menerima _neraka_ yang menantinya setelah ini.

Menanggapi pernyataan Chanyeol, Baekhyun menggeleng seraya membawa satu tangannya mengusap kening brandalan itu beberapa kali dengan sayang. "Tapi aku percaya padamu." Dan Chanyeol menghapus segera tetesan kristal yang kembali menggenangi pipi Baekhyun, mencegahnya membuat noda disana.

"_Oh my darling~"_ dendangnya lalu merubuah posisi kembali mendominasi Baekhyun. Chanyeol tak pernah merasa seemosional ini, bahkan ketika dia menyebabkan ibunya lumpuh dia tidak sampai merasa cengeng seperti ini.

Melihat Baekhyun yang rapuh dan siap _membuka_ _diri,_ Chanyeol merasa hidupnya terlalu berharga untuk ia rusak. Tidak akan lagi. Dia telah menjadi sosok yang jauh berbeda.

Seandainya dia punya banyak waktu, dia akan membuat ini jadi kenangan paling indah yang tidak akan pernah Baekhyun lupakan. Chanyeol harus melakukannya dengan sempurna, tanpa cacat apalagi meninggalkan luka. Dan langkah pertama yang harus ia ambil adalah berlaku lembut.

Chanyeol mengecup sisi leher sampai ke bahu Baekhyun sambil membisikan betapa Baekhyun telah menjadi pusat hidupnya, betapa malam ini dia tak dapat mengendalikan diri lagi, betapa aroma permen yang menguar dari tubuh Baekhyun membuatnya _mabuk kepayang. _Chanyeol hampir tidak percaya _malam ini_ akhirnya datang juga.

"_You're precious…" _bisiknya di telinga Baekhyun saat tangannya bergerilya di bagian bawah anak itu. Chanyeol mengangkat sedikit wajahnya untuk melihat wajah terangsang Baekhyun, mengecup sisi pipinya setelah menatap matanya mesra. "…_Such an angel."_

Chanyeol tahu ini pertama kali bagi Baekhyun, terlepas dari semua hal berbau 'mengundang' yang ada pada diri anak itu. Tapi Baekhyun tetap berusaha mengimbangi Chanyeol dengan membalas semua manufer yang ia berikan. Chanyeol begitu terpana ketika tangan Baekhyun meliuk amatir di sekitar pinggangnya, meraba daerah privatnya yang masih terbungkus celana. Sadar tak sadar jika manufer kecil itu terlihat seperti _undangan tak pantas_ bagi Chanyeol.

Chanyeol jadi makin tak sabaran dan tak sanggup menunggu lebih lama lagi. Maka dia mengambil tindakan selanjutnya. Ia menyempatkan dirinya mengecup mesra bibir Baekhyun, turun ke dagunya, lalu ke lehernya, ke _nipple_nya secara bergantian, semakin turun ke pusar dan berakhir di pucuk penisnya yang menegang sempurna. Baekhyun kontan berjengit, suara kecipak yang dihasilkan oleh kecupan Chanyeol tidak juga teredam suara hujan.

Kemudian Chanyeol menegakkan tubuh. Tatapannya sempat beradu pandang dengan jam dinding yang nampak berputar lambat seolah sengaja mempermainkan waktu. Tapi Chanyeol tidak peduli dan beralih memandang mata safir Baekhyun. Objek yang paling menyita perhatiannya untuk saat ini. "Tunggu sebentar, sayang," katanya lalu berdiri tergesa.

Baekhyun tersenyum _seductive _sengaja menjaga kontak mata mereka. Pandangannya mengikuti Chanyeol yang bergerak cepat menuju _buffet_ dekat pintu masuk. Sambil menatap mata Baekhyun, dia mengeluarkan botol plastik berisi _lubricant_. Chanyeol sendiri heran bagaimana dia bisa menemukan benda itu di dalam laci sementara tatapannya terkunci di dalam mata biru Baekhyun—yang berkilat-kilat sensual.

Senyum Baekhyun masih tetap sama ketika Chanyeol kembali berlutut di hadapannya. Dapat ia lihat tangan brandalan itu gemetaran ketika menurunkan resleting celana _jeans_nya sendiri. Chanyeol meringis beberapa kali menyadari dia gugup hanya karena ingin melepas celananya di hadapan Baekhyun.

Sungguh, dia bukan pendatang baru, tapi berhadapan dengan Baekhyun membuatnya tak bisa berpikir jernih.

Celana Chanyeol akhirnya tanggal menyisakan _underwear_nya setelah berjuang keras melawan keragu-raguan. Baekhyun terpana lalu memerah, teringat kembali pertanyaan yang sempat Chanyeol lontarkan dulu. _Kau tidak penasaran dengan apa yang aku punya? _Pertanyaan yang sungguh _vulgar. _Tapi kali ini Baekhyun akan menjawab.

"Aku penasaran," katanya seraya menutup wajah menggunakan telapak tangan. Chanyeol terlanjur melihat senyum dan rona merah di pipinya. Merasa gemas, refleks ia menyingkirkan tangan Baekhyun lalu meraih wajah anak itu agar mendekat. "Aku akan memperlihatkannya padamu," bisiknya sedikit terkekeh lalu mengecup dagu lancip Baekhyun.

Kepercayaan diri Chanyeol tiba-tiba meningkat. Yeah…

Ia meloloskan kain terakhir yang melekat padanya, lalu menuntun tangan lentik Baekhyun agar menyentuh benda kebanggaannya. Mata biru Baekhyun membeliak, menatap wajah dan _senjata_ Chanyeol bergantian. Awalnya Chanyeol pikir Baekhyun merasa kagum, namun perkiraannya meleset karena ekspresi anak itu justru berubah tegang.

Oleh karena itu Chanyeol mendekapnya, kemudian membawanya kembali berbaring di atas selimut sambil berbisik, "Kita berhenti saja kalau kau takut."

Justru Baekhyun menggeleng panik lantas melumat bibir Chanyeol. Dan Chanyeol yang peka dapat menyadari bahwa Baekhyun tengah dilanda ketakutan. Tapi Chanyeol bisa membuatnya melupakan _hal-hal buruk_. Hanya butuh meliuk-liukan lidahnya di dalam mulut Baekhyun, maka Baekhyun tak bisa lagi berpikir tentang hal lain.

"Rileks_, Angel. _Kita tidak akan _berhasil_ kalau kau tidak rileks," pintanya setelah membiarkan Baekhyun menghela napas.

Baekhyun menggeliat gelisah, matanya terpejam rapat merasakan sentuhan Chanyeol di pusat ereksi tubuhnya. "Aku mencoba, aku mencoba," katanya dengan napas tersengal.

Chanyeol berusaha sekeras mungkin membuat ini menjadi indah. Dia tidak pernah menyangka bercinta dengan seseorang yang memiliki tempat khusus di hatinya bisa membuatnya jadi sehati-hati ini. Baekhyun sangat mengagumkan dan Chanyeol merasa perlu berhati-hati agar keindahannya tidak sampai rusak.

Jika saja dia bisa menebak inilah waktunya, saat inilah perwujudan dari mimpinya, Chanyeol akan mempersiapkan diri, terutama psikisnya karena sial, dia merasa gugup dan takut bertindak gegabah. Semua ini terasa seperti mimpi, Chanyeol tak ingin terbangun meski pagi menjemput. Dia ingin mimpi ini berlangsung selamanya.

Meski Baekhyun terkesan seperti mimpi, tapi semua ini nyata dan sebentar lagi akan terjadi. Chanyeol telah siap, tapi sebelum itu, dia harus memastikan kalau Baekhyun pun dalam keadaan sama siapnya.

"Jangan _menolak_ jika merasa sesuatu memasukimu," bisiknya rendah lalu mengulum cuping telinga Baekhyun sementara dua jarinya yang dilumuri _lubricant _ia persiapkan di depan cincin berkerut di bawah tubuh Baekhyun yang telah basah oleh _lubricant_ yang sama.

Baekhyun mengangguk sebagai respon, dan jari Chanyeol meluncur mulus bersama erangan kecil yang terlontar dari bibir mungilnya. "Masih sakit?" tanya Chanyeol khawatir. Baekhyun berbohong dengan memaksa dirinya menggeleng.

"Rileks, rileks, buat dirimu senyaman mungkin, jangan memikirkan apapun. Hanya pikirkan aku, pikirkan tentang kita. Dan jangan _menolak_, akan terasa sakit jika kau _menolak," _bisik Chanyeol mengetahui Baekhyun menitikan air mata. Chanyeol memberi bibirnya untuk diciumi Baekhyun sebagai pengalihan rasa. Perlahan membuat ia rileks dengan gerakan jarinya yang teratur. Sampai Baekhyun mulai menggelinjang bahkan mengerang sambil memejamkan mata, maka Chanyeol bersiap memasuki permainan inti.

"Kau yakin?" tanya Chanyeol memastikan kesiapan Baekhyun. Baekhyun mengalungkan tangan membuat keintiman mereka terasa sampai ke hati Chanyeol. Sangat jauh berbeda rasanya saat yang ia peluk kini adalah seseorang yang paling dicintainya, yang paling ia inginkan.

"Aku takut salah, Baekhyun. Aku takut salah _memperlakukanmu."_ Chanyeol merasa suaranya serak dan dadanya menyempit. Ini diluar perkiraannya. Ia tahu malam ini akan terjadi juga, tapi tidak dalam waktu dekat. Dia terlalu takut pada banyak hal.

Tapi Baekhyun mengecup matanya yang mulai berair, melenyapkan semua ketakutan dan keragu-raguannya. Mereka sudah sejauh ini, Baekhyun sudah pasrah pada apapun yang akan Chanyeol berikan padanya.

"Aku menerima apapun konsekuensinya. Kau orang yang baik. Aku tahu kau tidak akan salah, aku mencintaimu," Baekhyun berbisik dan Chanyeol tak dapat menahan air matanya, tidak menyangka Baekhyun bersedia _membagi_ tubuh dengannya padahal dia merasa belum cukup pantas.

…_belum cukup baik._

Maka Chanyeol _melakukannya, _sangat berhati-hati di tiap gerakannya. Baekhyun menggigit bibir sementara tangannya mencengkram punggung Chanyeol yang melakukan gerakan mendorong. Sempat terhenti sebentar untuk penyesuaian. Chanyeol menjeda gerakannya dengan ciuman yang bergairah.

Dan hentakannya yang terakhir disambut oleh jeritan tertahan Baekhyun. "Aakh—huks, ugh~" Chanyeol kembali membungkam bibir merah itu, bukan bermaksud menulikan pendengarannya. Dia tidak ingin membodohi siapapun, _pengalaman pertama_ akan terasa menyakitkan bagi pihak yang didominasi, tak peduli selembut apapun pasangannya.

Jika saja Chanyeol bisa mengambil alih kesakitan remaja tercintanya ini…

Isakan Baekhyun teredam ciuman mereka, dan Chanyeol tak tahu mengapa sampai dia bisa seeomesional ini. Tanpa sadar ikut menitikan air mata pula. Ia tak bisa mencegah dirinya menangis, tak ingin menjadi pihak yang egois. Jika dia tak bisa mengambil alih kesakitan Baekhyun, paling tidak dia bisa ikut merasakannya.

Chanyeol hampir saja larut dalam nuansa melankolis yang tercipta, segera mengambil inisiatif agar Baekhyun melupakan kesakitannya. Tidak hanya membungkamnya dalam ciuman panas, tangannya pun turut andil mengeksplorasi titik-titik sensitif Baekhyun yang lain.

Lama kelamaan Baekhyun terbiasa dengan keberadaan Chanyeol di dalam tubuhnya. Wajahnya memerah sempurna karena malu dan merasa inilah kontak fisik mereka yang paling intim. Chanyeol telah berada di dalam dirinya, dia merasakan_nya,_ terasa penuh dan asing, namun juga indah.

Dan di mata Chanyeol, Baekhyun yang _membuka diri_ terlihat beribu kali lipat lebih cantik.

"Aku akan bergerak. Katakan kalau kau ingin kita berhenti. Jangan terlalu memaksa dirimu." Chanyeol meminta persetujuan dan diangguki oleh Baekhyun. Lantas mulai bergerak, sesuai timing yang telah ia rencanakan. Pelan di awal membuat Baekhyun terbiasa. Tangannya tak ingin tinggal diam memanjakan titik sensitif di dada Baekhyun, sementara bibir mereka berpagutan, Chanyeol agak tak rela karena yang terakhir ini meredam desahan Baekhyun.

Lalu dia menemukan _ritme_nya ketika Baekhyun mulai menyanyikan desahan adiksi. Chanyeol memfokuskan matanya hanya menatap pada wajah cantik Baekhyun yang tengah diselimuti hasrat. "Ah! Channiehh! Ah! Ah~!" Desahannya menggema di dalam kepala Chanyeol.

Kini Baekhyun seperti _puppy _kecil yang pasrah di bawah _pelukannya,_ menggemaskan dan menggairahkan di momen yang sama. Baekhyun tidak mendesah dengan binal seperti perempuan-perempuan yang pernah ia _mainkan_, juga tidak menggeram sambil memaki seperti pria-pria yang pernah ia _mainkan _pula.

Suara manja Baekhyun sudah cukup membuat kasih sayang Chanyeol menjadi semegah bangunan _Colosseum_ di Roma.

"Sayang~" Chanyeol memeluknya semakin erat sementara tusukannya dalam tubuh Baekhyun tidak juga melambat. Ia berkonsentrasi penuh hanya pada kenikmatan yang diterima Baekhyun, dan tak ingin memikirkan hal lain di tengah-tengah _kebersamaan_ mereka ini. Bagaimana bisa memikirkan hal lain sementara Baekhyun menjepit _dirinya _sampai rasanya seperti terbang ke awang-awang.

Sebuah ironi, sekarang dia _bersenang-senang di surga, sementara malaikat penjaga neraka menanti di belakangnya._

Semua itu urusan belakangan. Yang terpenting saat ini adalah Baekhyun—dan keinginannya.

"_I love you, I love you, I love you…" _Chanyeol berbisik berulang-ulang di telinga Baekhyun, mencoba agar tidak menggeram seperti binatang buas karena kenikmatan yang diteguknya sudah di luar batas. Seluruh tubuh Baekhyun menjadi objek penjelajahannya, terkadang meninggalkan jejak cintanya di tempat-tempat tertentu, terutama di dadanya yang lembut. Chanyeol tak pernah tahu bercinta dengan kekasih hati rasanya akan sefantastis ini.

Baekhyun mengejan sekali, menggelinjang dalam pelukan Chanyeol sambil mendesah frustasi. Ini lebih nikmat ketimbang jari Chanyeol sebelumnya, liurnya sampai menetes sementara dia mengemut jarinya sendiri merasa malu karena terus-terusan menyanyikan nama Chanyeol dengan irama _sensual_. Chanyeol bukan saja memenuhi bagian bawah tubuhnya, tetapi juga memenuhi pikirannya.

"Uh~ Channiehh, _I can't handle_, oohh—"

Chanyeol menggeram kecil, menaikkan kaki jenjang Baekhyun ke bahunya lalu mencengkram pinggangnya sebagai pegangan. Tusukannya semakin _intens _menyebabkan tubuh Baekhyun terhentak-hentak. Chanyeol tak ingin memejamkan mata, tak ingin melewatkan pemandangan paling indah; wajah terangsang Baekhyun.

Merasa dipandangi, Baekhyun membuka mata dan jadi berani membalas tatapan memuja Chanyeol. Tak lagi merasa malu mendesahkan nama Chanyeol, tak ingin peduli pada ekspresi wajahnya yang tak bisa lagi ia kendalikan. Apa yang Chanyeol lihat darinya sampai tatapannya sebegitu _intens_ dan penuh cinta? Baekhyun tak ingin ambil pusing.

Sempat Baekhyun melihat kilatan di mata Chanyeol saat brandalan itu membawa satu tangannya memelintir titik sensitif di dadanya. Dan Baekhyun tak sanggup lagi bertahan, ingin segera _meledak. _

"Uuhh~ _too much_, _I can't take this,_ Channieehh," keluhnya seraya menahan tangan nakal Chanyeol bermaksud menjauhkannya, tapi tidak bermaksud menahan gerakan pinggulnya yang semakin beringas. Chanyeol berkejar-kejaran dengan nafsunya. Tak lagi peduli jika dia berdesis seperti ular di depan Baekhyun.

"Ssshhh owaahh _hold on__—__darling, please hold on." _Chanyeol tahu bahwa Baekhyun akan sampai pada titiknya, tapi dia ingin Baekhyun menunggu agar bisa bersama _menuju puncak._

Oleh karena itu Chanyeol berkonsentrasi penuh, dorongan dan tusukannya yang kesekian kali menyebabkan Baekhyun _meroket tinggi_ sampai ke bintang. Sekali lagi dia menapak pada nirwana. Dan bagai efek domino, Chanyeol mendekapnya membuat tubuh mereka menyatu tanpa sekat. Dia menginginkan Baekhyun _meleleh_ di pelukannya.

"Aaarrghh Chan—yeolhh." Erangan panjang Baekhyun bersahut geraman rendah Chanyeol, "Yeeshh, ahhhh sayaanghh." Dan diakhiri oleh ciuman mesra yang berantakan akibat napas terengah.

Mereka sungguh menyatu. Baekhyun merasakan cinta yang teramat megah memenuhi sanubarinya. Rasanya lebih menakjubkan karena yang bergerak memicunya adalah _diri_ Chanyeol sendiri.

Beberapa menit yang terasa begitu panjang, Baekhyun membuka lebar matanya merasakan secara nyata benih cinta Chanyeol tertanam jauh di dalam dirinya. Membuat hatinya menghangat, sekitaran menjadi indah seolah kupu-kupu dan bunga-bunga imaji berterbangan. Dan nyanyian hujan… menjadi musik pengiring yang merdu.

_Baekhyun merasa dirinya berbeda… tak lagi sama._

_Tentu saja!_

Detik-detik menakjubkan itu berlalu menyisakan kesan mendalam di dalam diri keduanya. Lalu Chanyeol melepas ciumannya dan mereka gemetaran, hanya saling menatap seperti ini pun rasanya mendebarkan. Chanyeol refleks mencium seluruh wajah Baekhyun akibat rasa haru. Tak menyangka dia telah memiliki makhluk indah ini seutuhnya, jiwa dan raganya.

"Aku mencintaimu, aku mencintaimu, kau milikku, hanya milikku, bonekaku yang cantik."

Baekhyun pun terkekeh haru, masih tak percaya dia sungguh _melakukan itu_ dengan laki-laki yang telah mencuri hatinya, cinta pertamanya.

Ini akan jadi kenangan yang tidak akan pernah ia lupakan. Chanyeol dan malam fantastis ini…

Baekhyun meringkuk di bawah tubuh Chanyeol selagi brandalan itu menarik salah satu selimut menutupi tubuh mereka. Tangan yang saling menggenggam di dalam selimut, Baekhyun tak bisa berhenti tersenyum. Chanyeol masih berada di dalam tubuhnya, terbaring lemas di atasnya. Degup jantung mereka bersanding, debarannya pun sama.

Suasana nyaman tercipta, Baekhyun tak tahan untuk tidak membelai sayang kepala Chanyeol yang tergolek lelah di dadanya. Lalu bersenandung _random _saat rinai hujan tak lagi terdengar di luaran. Seolah dunia kecil ini hanya milik mereka.

Dan mendadak Baekhyun menyadari dunia tidak senaif itu, dia tidak hanya sendiri…

Masih ada ayah dan ibunya, yang menantinya pulang.

"Channie?" Belaian Baekhyun terhenti, begitupun senandungnya. Chanyeol yang sudah akan tertidur refleks menyahut, "Heum?"

"Ayo kita bertemu ayahku."

Terkesiap, Chanyeol mengerjab kehilangan kata. Dia melupakan bagian terpentingnya; Neraka yang menanti.

"Sekarang?" tanyanya agak sangsi. Baekhyun mengangguk ketika Chanyeol mendongak untuk melihatnya, tangan lentiknya masih di berada di kepala brandalan itu. Membuat Chanyeol mengangkat sedikit tubuhnya, kedua lengan kekarnya berada di sisi-sisi tubuh Baekhyun. Memenjaranya. Mengunci tatapannya.

"Kau sengaja melakukan _ini?_" Chanyeol tak ada niat marah, dia hanya ingin memastikan. Tapi ekspresi Baekhyun terlanjur murung. "Aku takut kau meninggalkanku lagi."

Itu adalah _statement _paling bodoh yang pernah Chanyeol dengar. Jadi dia mengklarifikasi ini segera. "Tidak akan! Tanpa _melakukan ini semua,_ aku tetap tidak akan meninggalkanmu." Sekali lagi mengecup bibir merah Baekhyun, menunjukan kesungguhannya.

"Apa kau menyesal?" tanya Baekhyun saat Chanyeol beralih mengecup sisi pipinya. Brandalan itu menggeleng, desah nafasnya sedikit memberat. "Sama sekali tidak! Mana mungkin aku menyesal, karena Demi Tuhan aku menginginkanmu, Baekhyun. Aku justru takut kau yang akan menyesal."

Sontak Baekhyun mengecup pelipis si brandalan, "Aku tidak menyesal, asal kau mau kita bertemu ayahku malam ini. Aku ingin kau menepati janjimu waktu itu. Maka kau bebas memilikiku. Kau menginginkanku, kan?"

Chanyeol menggeram rendah, menghirup dalam-dalam aroma permen dari leher Baekhyun. "Aku menginginkanmu, tidak hanya malam ini, melainkan selamanya." Dan Baekhyun menggelinjang geli ketika Chanyeol mengecup lama titik sensitif disitu.

"Jadi, ayo kita bertemu ayahku," serunya setelah mendapatkan pita suaranya kembali.

Chanyeol terkekeh menyatukan kening mereka. "Ayo!" benar-benar tidak ingin melirik jarum jam di dinding. Ia meyakinkan dirinya semua akan baik-baik saja. Dia bisa mengatasi semua masalah yang menanti. Dia bisa mencegah dirinya masuk ke _neraka._

"Bisa pinjam ponselmu? Aku ingin mengabari orang tuaku." Baekhyun memejamkan mata ketika Chanyeol mengecup pipinya sekali lagi. _Keintiman_ barusan belum juga hilang. _Kehangatan _tubuh Chanyeol masih terasa di pelukannya. _Kesan_ yang dihasilkan tidak akan hilang sampai kapanpun. Baekhyun yakin.

"Ponselku disita ayah. Tapi tunggu sebentar."

Chanyeol melepas _dirinya _perlahan lalu segera bangkit_,_ dan Baekhyun merasa kosong dan sepi, padahal Chanyeol hanya pergi mengambil sesuatu yang lain dari dalam _buffet._ Tubuhnya yang kekar terpampang di depan mata Baekhyun, sampai membuat pipinya memanas. Tubuh seksi itulah yang barusan menggagahinya. Baekhyun merasa istimewa.

Ketika Chanyeol kembali membawa sebuah ponsel, Baekhyun telah menutup wajahnya menggunakann kedua tangan. "Chanyeol kau tukang pamer!" tuduhnya.

Chanyeol mengernyit. "Apa?" Justru Baekhyun semakin merona. Dan sisi narsis Chanyeol kembali bersama segala ke-PD-an nya. Si brandalan menyeringai mesum, _kembali menjadi Chanyeol yang 'sangat Baekhyun kenali'_.

"Kau malu karena aku seksi?"

Baekhyun menggeleng dan segera merebut ponsel dari tangan Chanyeol. "Narsis! Biarkan aku berbicara pada ayahku dulu." Maka Chanyeol kembali berbaring di sisinya sambil ber_acting_ patuh. "Kau tidak berniat melapor kalau aku telah 'memerawanimu' kan?" godanya. Lantas Baekhyun memelototinya dengan sedikit semburat merah. "Diamlah, Park Chanyeol!"

"Sstt, _darling_, jangan berteriak seperti itu. Kau merusak suasana. Aku sedang membayangkan kembali bagaimana kau mendesahkan namaku tadi, rasanya luar biasa saat kau _menjepit_ku, otakku sampai beku dan tidak bisa memikirkan yang lain lagi selain dirimu, karena demi Tuhan kau sangat cantik saat sedang terang—hhmpp~"

Hhh, Chanyeol dan segala kemesumannya!

"Kubilang diam, dasar mesuumm!" sembur Baekhyun menahan malu. Sambil menutup bibir Chanyeol yang terus mengoceh, satu tangannya mengetikan nomor ponsel SeungHyun sampai panggilannya tersambung.

Baekhyun merasa jantungnya berdebar kencang selagi menunggu SeungHyun mengangkat panggilannya. Dia sudah menyusun banyak alasan yang ia usahakan terdengar masuk akal, SeungHyun tak akan marah.

Dan Baekhyun menahan napasnya ketika suara berat di seberang menyapa datar, "Hallo?"

**…**

* * *

><p><strong>…<strong>

Yifan akhirnya datang setelah berjam-jam membiarkan SeungHyun dan Nadine menunggu bodoh di dalam mobil. Setelah berusaha menghubungi untuk sekian kali, akhirnya Yifan mengangkat panggilannya dan setuju untuk datang mengambil mereka yang terjebak di dalam _besi rongsokan_ ini.

Tadinya SeungHyun akan mengomel marah, tetapi melihat memar di pelipis polisi muda itu, ia jadi mengurungkan niat.

"Bagaimana?" Tanyanya saat ia dan Nadine telah berpindah ke jok belakang mobil Yifan. _Besi rongsokan_nya biarlah menjadi urusan para montir. Dia lebih peduli pada keadaan Baekhyun.

"Kami sempat terlibat perkelahian." Seungri yang seumuran Yifan menyahut. Yifan sendiri sibuk meringis dan berusaha fokus pada jalanan. Hujan tidak lagi selebat sebelumnya. Tapi kaca mobilnya tetap saja buram.

Dan jawaban Seungri barusan membuat SeungHyun berdecak sebal. "Perkelahian?" katanya berusaha untuk tidak murka.

"Yeah. _Gangster _yang menyebut diri mereka _DarkDevil_ tidak menyambut kedatangan kami dengan tangan terbuka." Yifan yang menyahut, ogah-ogahan. SeungHyun jadi gemas karena itu tidak memberinya penjelasan.

"Ada genk lain di daerah Itaewon, mereka agak rewel saat aku bertanya tentang Baekhyun, sampai-sampai aku harus mengeluarkan kartu identitasku."

"Oh Tuhan!" keluh SeungHyun memijat pelipis. Yifan tersenyum getir. "Tak apa, Inspektur, kami menganggap ini bagian dari tugas, iya'kan Seungri?" Seungri hanya mengangguk membenarkan.

Nadine yang sempat diam memijat pelipisnya karena pusing, mereka masih belum menemukan titik terang keberadaan Baekhyun. "Kalian masih bersedia membantu, kan?"

"Tentu! Mungkin Pak Inspektur punya ide akan mencari kemana lagi sekarang, karena hampir semua markas _gangster_ telah kami datangi, tapi hasilnya nihil."

SeungHyun berpikir sejenak. Sekali lagi meyakinkan dirinya bahwa tidak ada salahnya mencoba. Dugaannya seharusnya benar. Tidak ada lagi petunjuk lain.

"Aku mencurigai Park Chanyeol, kurasa kita perlu mendatangi rumahnya."

Kontan membuat Yifan menoleh seolah perkataan barusan adalah magnet yang menarik dirinya. Park Chanyeol, lagi? Apakah dia harus terlibat kepura-puraan sekali lagi demi menolong kawannya itu?

Yifan hanya menghembuskan napas. Ide yang satu ini mungkin masih bisa ditunda, atau diulur sebentar.

"Masih ada satu markas _gangster_ yang belum kami datangi, di daerah Guryong, mungkin kita—"

Ddrrttt ddrrttt

Perkataan Yifan disela oleh getaran ponsel dari saku SeungHyun. Semua mata kontan tertuju pada benda persegi panjang itu ketika SeungHyun mengeluarkannya.

Tertera panggilan dengan nomor tak dikenal disana. SeungHyun mengangkat satu alisnya. Ia menatap Nadine sebentar lalu memutuskan menerima panggilan tersebut, tak sedikitpun merasa penasaran. Dia malah curiga itu adalah penculik Baekhyun yang berniat meminta uang tebusan.

Tapi dugaannya meleset karena saat dia menyapa 'Hallo?' justru suara yang sangat ia kenali lah yang menyahut di seberang. Suara yang membuat dia nyaris gila karena rasa khawatir.

"_Ayah…"_

"Baekhyun?"

Nadine kontan membeliak, tanpa permisi meraih ponsel dari genggaman SeungHyun. "Baekhyun, kau dimana, nak?" Nyaris ia berteriak, antara marah dan gembira.

"_Aku bersama Chanyeol, ibu…"_

"Chanyeol?"

Kontan semua mendelik, Yifanlah yang paling terkejut mendengar kata 'Chanyeol' barusan.

Dan SeungHyun merampas ponsel sambil menggeram marah. Dia sudah menebak ini sebelumnya. Tapi pertanyaannya apakah benar Chanyeol yang itu? Yang ia curigai?

"Byun Baekhyun, kau membuat ayah dan ibumu hampir mati karena cemas! Kami mencarimu sampai harus mengelilingi kota Seoul! Mengapa kau pergi tanpa izin?! Kau tidak sayang ayah dan ibumu, Byun Baekhyun?"

Cepat-cepat Baekhyun menyela, _"Maafkan aku, ayah. Aku baik-baik saja. Aku tak bermaksud membuat kalian cemas, aku akan pulang. Tolong jangan cemas…"_ Tepat di lirih suaranya yang terakhir, SeungHyun menyadari jika suara anaknya terdengar sangau, seperti habis menangis.

"Benar kau baik-baik saja, nak?" Nadine yang bertanya. SeungHyun mengusap wajahnya kasar, sementara Yiifan dan Seungri hanya bisa menyimak.

"_Aku baik-baik saja, ibu. Maaf aku tidak memberi kabar, maaf aku tidak meminta ijin. Ponselku tertinggal bersama ranselku di kantor ayah. Aku pergi sebentar bersama Chanyeol, tapi hujan sangat lebat, aku tak bisa pulang…"_ Secemas apapun Nadine, dia adalah wanita yang telah melahirkan Baekhyun, mustahil kalau dia tak tahu jika Baekhyun tengah beralasan.

"Sekarang kau dimana? Ayah akan menjemputmu." SeungHyun melembut, menyimpan kemarahannya untuk menyambut kepulangan Baekhyun nanti. Anak itu harus diberi _didikan militer_ agar jera dan tak lagi _nakal._

"_Tidak perlu, ayah. Chanyeol akan mengantarku pulang… sekalian bertemu ayah untuk meminta maaf."_

SeungHyun menyeringai remeh. Masih berani rupanya laki-laki itu. Tanpa sadar ia bertanya, "Park Chanyeol?"

Dan di seberang sana Baekhyun mengiyakan. "_Iya. Ayah mau'kan bertemu dengannya?"_

Diluar kendalinya SeungHyun mengepalkan tangan geram. Benar Chanyeol yang itu! Park Chanyeol si brandalan! Memangnya ada berapa orang bernama Park Chanyeol yang berhubungan dengan gangster di dunia ini?

Baekhyun sungguh berani! Berani memilih si Park Chanyeol…

SeungHyun akan kedatangan tamu istimewa malam ini.

"Tentu! Ayah juga sangat penasaran padanya. Ayah sudah tak sabar ingin bertemu dengannya. Ayah juga tak sabar ingin segera menembak kepalamu…" Di akhir kalimatnya ia berdesis, dan Nadine segara merampas ponselnya.

"Pulanglah, sayang. Malam sudah sangat larut, jangan hiraukan ayahmu."

Sementara Yifan bertanya pada SeungHyun hanya sekedar memastikan pendengarannya. "Bersama Park Chanyeol?" SeungHyun mengangguki dengan wajah datar.

Yifan merasa semua luka yang ia dapat malam ini tidak ada artinya sema sekali. Sia-sia… buang-buang energi.

Tapi dia tidak menyesal… anggaplah bagian dari tugas.

Dia polisi yan baik, yang bisa diandalkan, omong-omong.

"_Iya, ibu. Aku akan pulang bersama Chanyeol."_

SeungHyun merasa kepalanya berat! Bisa-bisanya Baekhyun berhubungan dengan anak genk padahal dia tahu dengan pasti SeungHyun tidak pernah suka pada mereka. Apa semua larangannya selama ini hanya bagai angin lalu di telinga anak itu?

Sungguh SeungHyun akan _mengajari_ anak itu agar tidak jadi anak pembangkang. Atau setidaknya anak yang tidak membuat orangtua cemas…

Tapi Park Chanyeol… dia punya bagiannya sendiri!

**…**

* * *

><p><strong>…<strong>

Chanyeol merapatkan jacket bulu yang membalut tubuh Baekhyun sebelum membuka pintu mobilnya yang kini terparkir di depan halaman rumah anak itu. Sempat singgah sebentar di bengkelnya untuk membersihkan diri sekaligus mencari pakaian yang pantas dikenakan Baekhyun mengingat seragam sekolah anak itu sobek dan Chanyeol tak mungkin membiarkannya pulang hanya memakai selimut.

"Kau takut?" tanya Chanyeol saat Baekhyun menggenggam tangannya dan menyandarkan kepala di dadanya.

Setelah apa yang mereka _lakukan_, Baekhyun sungguh tak sanggup berpisah dari brandalan ini. Apalagi ada banyak hal yang berkecamuk di pikirannya. Terutama memikirkan bagaimana reaksi SeungHyun, Baekhyun memang merasa takut.

"Sedikit," sahutnya. Chanyeol yang paham mengecup kepalanya lama sambil mengeratkan genggaman tangan mereka. "Aku bersamamu, kau tidak perlu takut."

Baekhyun menyempatkan diri memeluk Chanyeol sebentar lalu berbisik manja, "Aku sayang padamu. Kau akan menjadi _peganganku,_ kan?"

_Tentu!_

Chanyeol tersenyum sayang, balas memeluk tubuh mungil Baekhyun yang tenggelam dalam jacket bulunya yang kebesaran. "Menjadi tamengmu pun, aku mampu. Oh sayangkuu, aku lebih lebih dan lebih sayang padamu." Karena gemas Chanyeol menggoyang-goyangkan tubuhnya.

"Kalau begitu jangan katakan apapun pada ayah dan ibuku. Jangan memberitahu mereka tentang apa yang terjadi sebelum kau datang, setuju?"

Chanyeol sempat terpekur, tidak ingin memberi persetujuan. "Mengapa memangnya?"

Dan Baekhyun memberengut, menggesek-gesekan wajahnya di dada Chanyeol seperti kucing kecil yang bermanja-manja. "Ayah pasti akan marah besar. Iya _sih_, wajar jika ayah marah. Tapi aku takut ibu jadi sediihh. Aku sungguh bisa melupakan semua, tapi ibu? Ibu akan terluka melebihi aku kalau tahu."

Chanyeol agak tidak setuju. SeungHyun harus tahu agar teman-teman bejatnya mendapat balasan setimpal atas apa yang telah mereka perbuat terhadap anak Inspektur Polisi Seoul.

"Tidak bisa begitu, sayangkuuu. Ayahmu harus tahu. Mereka seharusnya mendekam di penjara."

Baekhyun tetap keras kepala. Sambil mengerucutkan bibir ia menggeleng-geleng lucu, "Aku cukup _mempercayakan _mereka padamu. Kau yang paling bisa membuat mereka jera. Biarkan saja ayah tak tahu ini. Sungguh, ayah akan marah besar dan ujung-ujungnya berimbas padamu."

Chanyeol pasrah! Dia yang akan mengambil alih tugas ini. Dan memang seharusnya begitu.

"Oke! Sekarang, ayo masuk."

Baekhyun menyengir senang, seketika menarik kerah jacket Chanyeol untuk menempelkan pipi mereka lalu mengecup sudut bibirnya. Chanyeol refleks menoleh dan memberinya tatapan _'Mulai agresif, huh?', _justru Baekhyun semakin menyengir. Dan Chanyeol tertawa kemudian memojokan tubuh Baekhyun hingga bersandar pada kaca jendela mobil. "Kau menggemaskan sekali, dasar_ puppy!"_ Ia mengecup leher remaja cantik itu membuat si empunya terkekeh kegelian.

Chanyeol rasa dia akan lepas kendali sekali lagi… aroma permen Baekhyun membuat syarafnya tenang dan pikirannya mulai melalang buana. Tapi Baekhyun segera menjauhkan kepalanya sambil terkikik.

"Hei, hei, mesum! Ayo masuk!"

_Ah…_

Mau tak mau dia harus bangkit dan menetralkan detak jantungnya. Mengatur pernapasan guna menghilangkan rasa gugup. Chanyeol dapat melihat malaikat pencabut nyawa melambai padanya dari balik punggung Baekhyun. Tapi dia sudah sampai disini?

Maka hadapilah!

Baekhyun meringis ketika berusaha berdiri. Sakit di bawah tubuhnya terasa lagi, sontak membuat Chanyeol panik. "Biarkan aku menggendongmu," katanya selagi berusaha mengangkat Baekhyun. Namun Baekhyun menggeleng cepat, berpikir dia bisa berusaha sendiri. Bukan apa-apa, rasanya aneh saja jika Chanyeol menggendongnya, apalagi kenangan tentang apa yang baru saja mereka lakukan masih terbayang-bayang di kepalanya. Singkatnya, dia merasa malu.

"Tidak perlu, aku bisa berjalan, Channie."

"Ya Tuhan! Maafkan aku. Ini salahku," Chanyeol memapah tubuhnya.

Baekhyun menghembuskan napas setelah akhirnya berhasil berdiri. Dia perpegangan pada pinggang Chanyeol, sementara brandalan itu merangkul bahunya membantunya berjalan. Baekhyun harus merapatkan kakinya dan berjalan selambat mungkin. Meringis berkali-kali sampai ingin menangis lagi. Chanyeol berkali-kali pula berkata, "Maafkan aku. Besok aku akan membawakanmu saleb luka." Baekhyun hanya tersenyum meski ekspresinya benar-benar tersiksa.

Baru kali ini Baekhyun merasa berat langkah memasuki pintu rumahnya sendiri. Dia sampai harus mencengkram pinggang Chanyeol berusaha melenyapkan kegugupan. Selama ini dia berperilaku layaknya anak baik kesayangan orangtua, tapi sekarang dia datang dalam kondisi yang _tak lagi sama_. Semuanya terasa berbeda.

"Aku pulaaangg!" serunya seraya menurunkan gagang lalu membuka lebar daun pintu. Tangannya yang bebas di sisi tubuhnya yang lain meraih tangan Chanyeol untuk ia genggam. Dia sungguh butuh _berpegangan. _

"Ayah, ibu?" Baekhyun mengambil langkah pertama, rumahnya dalam keadaan remang. Chanyeol tersenyum meremas tangannya berusaha agar tetap tenang, padahal dia sama gugupnya.

Tiba-tiba ruangan menjadi terang benderang setelah saklar lampu ditekan seseorang. Baekhyun menahan napas agak terkejut. Dan rasanya seperti tertimpa hujan batu ketika di depan sana…

SeungHyun sedang berdiri kaku, terlihat beribu kali lebih garang dengan rahang yang mengeras. Tapi pandangan Baekhyun terpaku disitu….

Pada pistol yang mengarah tepat di depan wajah Chanyeol.

Tubuh Baekhyun menegang, kaku bergerak seolah kakinya telah merekat sempurna pada lantai di bawah. Di sisinya Chanyeol telah _trance_, pandangannya kosong…

Hening menggantung, udara membeku, waktu terhenti... Baekhyun merasa kakinya lumer dan tak mampu menopang berat tubuhnya.

SeungHyun sungguh murka!

Hanya suara ayahnya itu yang mengisi kekosongan, terdengar dalam dan menusuk. "Berani sekali kau Park Chanyeol membawa pergi anakku sampai selarut ini tanpa meminta izin!"

Suara pelatuk pistol ditarik…

Baekhyun merasa pikirannya melayang jauh…

**…**

* * *

><p><strong>…<strong>

**.**

**.**

**TBC**

* * *

><p>Wkwkwkwk, itu gue nulis apaaaa? Gimana NC-nya, nano-nano kah? Rada beda dikit yah ama yang kemaren, feel gue lagi melodrama penuh cinta, foto prewed? ChanBaek nongol di Exology… aahhh duniaaaa *terbang*

Gue udah meminimalisir/? konflik, karena dari review-review yang masuk di chap-chap awal pada gak pengen konflik yang berat-berat pan yah? ya udaaahh~

**Sekalian gue mau bilang kalau gue bakal hiatus panjang sampe bulan April nanti. Ada Proyek di kampus, dan gue musti fokus kalo pengen itu cepat selesai. Cuman empat bulan waktu yang dikasih. Tapi gue bakal berusaha sebisa mungkin curi-curi waktu buat ngetik chap 9 ff ini. Gue usahain dalam seminggu itu ada hari khusus buat ngetik, jadi readerdeul juga gak nunggu terlalu lama sampe empat bulan. Tolong doain gue. Tolong doain urusan gue ini lancar-lancar aja dan cepat selesai. Kalau ini selesai, InsyaAllah gue bakal apdet cepat seperti dulu. **

Terima kasih buat reader kesayangan yang udah nyempatin waktu ngomelin FF ini, bahagia banget rasanya tiap baca omelan kalian… [**dugunchao**]**, **[**Kin Ocean**]**, **[**KT CB**]**, **[**KyungMiie**]**, **[**parkbyund**]**, **[**faul**]**, **[**refaldy. ahmad**]**, **[**welcumbaek**]**, **[**sniaanggrn**]**, **[**LSA Princess of EXO Planet**]**, **[**CanyulCintaBaekyunYadongtralala**]**, **[**neli amelia**]**, **[**sweetyChanBaek92**]**, **[**SilvieVioney96**]**, **[**narsih. hamdan**]**, **[**saraswatiNinuk**]**, **[**snowyo7**]**, **[**realChanBaek92**]**, **[**Brida. wu**]**, **[**parklili**]**, **[**farfaridah16**]**, **[**KyusungChanBaek**]**, **[**hunhankid**]**, **[**flamethelight**]**, **[**ElflaCherry**]**, **[**Chan Banana**]**, **[**winter park chanChan**]**, **[**BabyWolfJonginnie'Kim**]**, **[**Nenehcabill**]**, **[**LeeDiah**]**, **[**Dandelion99**]**, **[**baekki**]**, **[**A Y P**]**, **[**annablackjackz**]**, **[**YOONA**]**, **[**LeeEunin**]**, **[**Via**]**, **[**Maple Fujoshi2309**]**, **[**byunfckingbaekhyun**]**, **[**baekdeer**]**, **[**KyuvilHandsome**]**, **[**lolamoet**]**, **[**OCAERI**]**, **[**septhaca**]**, **[**Jung Hyejin**]**, **[**baekcyle76**]**, **[**Park Byun Soo**]**, **[**lalany**]**, **[**nikesulliha**]**, **[**devrina**]**, **[**Raensung jones**]**, **[**Love virus**]**, **[**Majey Jannah 97**]**, **[**Hye-Elfeu**]**, **[**JJ**]**, **[**JonginDo**]**, **[**ShinJiwoo920202**]**, **[**Re. Tao**]**, **[**ananditaeka5**]**, **[**djnbllvkhkj**]**, **[**hihuihi**]**, **[**rekmooi**]**, **[**parkminoz**]**, **[**missfirelight**]**, **[**bluebble**]**, **[**hunniehan**]**, **[**fitry. sukma. 93**]**, **[**kim ryeosa wardhani**]**, **[**Shouda Shikaku**]**, **[**hyunn**]**, **[**rachel suliss**]**, **[**Guest (jannah)**]**, **[**xiubaekhan**]**, **[**Fujoshi Panda**]**, **[**ChanBaekLuv**]**, **[**nur991fah**] **dan** [**Anabelle**]

Makasihh makasiihh

Oke… masih ingin mengomel lagi di kotak review? Hahaha gue tunggu yah omelannya, semakin panjang semakin membuatku cinta :v

Wkwkwk

C U~ untuk waktu yang cukup lama~

salam #BaekYeonHanyaMitos :v


End file.
